MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE
by khoi emiko
Summary: :awalnya aku menjalani hidup dengan normal tetapi karena suatu insiden akhirnya aku mengenal lelaki misterius itu dan merubah hidupku 180 derajat dan membawaku ke hal-hal yang sulit aku percaya. Dan siapa sangka ternyata boss ku adalah orang misterius itu.
1. Chapter 1

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Minasan ini fic pertama ku loh, jadi maaf kalau jelek dan bikin ilfill tapi aku harap kalian terhibur saat membaca fic ini. dan aku juga butuh masukan untuk lebih baik kedepannya. Setelah membaca fic ini jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian. Terimakasih !

Chapter 1

Summary : _awalnya aku menjalani hidup dengan normal tetapi karena suatu insiden akhirnya aku mengenal lelaki misterius itu dan merubah hidupku 180 derajat dan membawaku ke hal-hal yang sulit aku percaya. Dan siapa sangka ternyata boss ku adalah orang misterius itu._

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Di pagi hari ini hujan terus mengguyur kota konoha semalaman, ya memang akhir-akhir ini kota konoha dilanda cuaca buruk sehingga di luar sana hanya beberapa orang saja yang melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pekerja disinilah aku berdiri menatap hampa ke luar jendela memperhatikan rintik hujan yang mengguyur dan entah mengapa diriku ini merasa sepi, aku merindukan ayah dan ibu disaat seperti ini. Namaku adalah yamanaka ino usiaku sekarang adalah 19 tahun aku baru lulus dari konoha high school tahun lalu dan sekarang aku melanjutkan pendidikan di konoha central university mengambil jurusan bahasa dan seni selain itu aku mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan di restoran yakiniku Q di pusat kota konoha dan aku hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartemenku karena ayahku yang bernama yamanaka inoichi adalah seorang polisi sehingga sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal karena itu aku tidak ingin ikut berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal seperti ayahku menurutku itu sangat melelahkan. Dan ibuku sudah meninggal, dia terkena kanker hati ketika aku berusia 10 tahun. Tak terasa aku melamun begitu lama sampai jam weker berbunyi menandakan sudah waktunya aku harus berangkat kuliah. Aku mulai bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah berpakaian dan merapikan buku-buku yang akan dibawa aku bergegas turun untuk sarapan. Aku memakan sandwich yang ku beli semalam di supermarket setelah aku mengahbiskan roti dan meminum susu, dengan cepat aku mengambil payung dan memakai jas hujan untuk melindungi diriku dari tetasan air hujan.

Sekarang aku berjalan dalam sunyi ditengah derasnya hujan dan menaiki bus yang membawaku ke arah konohoha university tak sampai 25 menit aku telah sampai digerbang konoha central university aku langsung disambut sahabat ku yang bernama haruno sakura kami sudah lama berteman dari sma sampai sekarang dan kami satu pekerjaan di restoran yakiniku Q juga. "ino kau kenapa? Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya apakah kau ditolak lagi oleh laki-laki tampan" goda sakura yang langsung diberi tatapan deathglare dari ino "hei jidat walapunn tampangku murung bukan berarti aku ditolak oleh laki-laki tampan", "hahaha maafkan aku pig lagian siapa suruh baru datang sudah memasang tampang murung kau ini ada masalah apasih?", "aku hanya sedikit tidak bersemangat karena hari ini ada kelas bahasa jepang dan kamu tau sendiri kan aku tidak suka dengan danzou sensei", "oh aku kira kenapa, ya aku juga sama sapertimu tidak menyukai sensei tua itu". Tak terasa perbincangan mereka membawa mereka sampai didepan kelas, ditaruhnya payung dan jas hujan yang sudah di sediakan. Mereka berdua langsung disambut lagi oleh kedua orang temannya yang bernama tenten dan hinata, gadis bercepol dua itu sama sifatnya seperti sakura hanya saja bedanya dia tak terlalu bawel seperti sakura berbeda lagi dengan hinata gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata lavender itu sangat lembut sifatnya dan irit bicara terkadang ino sering curhat kepadanya entah kenapa ketika dia mencurahkan unek-uneknya dia merasa lega tak berarti dia melupakan sakura sahabtanya itu. Dan aku sempat berfikir aku tak kalah cantik dengan hinata dengan rambut pirang panjangku dan mata biru sapphire yang aku miliki. "ino-chan a-apakah ka-u sudah menyelesaikan tu-gas hiragana dari danzou sensei" suara lembut hinata membuyarkan lamunanku, "aku sudah menyelesiakannya kok tenang saja hinata-chan walaupun aku tidak suka dengan sensei yang satu ini tapi ini adalah kewajibanku sebagai seorang mahasiswa", "syukurlah ino-chan",balas hinta "hei ino ngomong-ngomong apakah kamu sudah mendapatkan pengganti shikamaru?" sambung tenten, seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih"belum, aku masih trauma untuk mengenal laki-laki tampan dan pintar lagi ternyata semua lelaki sama saja bisanya membuat patah hati seorang perempuan". "tenanglah pig walaupun kau sudah dicampakkan oleh pria nanas itu aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang diatas rata-rata" hibur sakura, ino hanya tersenyum getir menanggapi perkataan teman-temannya. Ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol tak lama danzou sensei masuk kedalam kelas mereka dan menciptakan keheningan seketika. "ohayu gozaimasu tolong kumpulkan tugas yang kemarin saya berikan kepada kalian, dan saya memberikan tugas secara terus meneerus ini bukan berarti saya kejam kepada kalian tapi saya ingin kalian jadi banyak belajar membaca dan belajar karena lingkungan perkuliahan berbeda dengan lingkungan sekolah" setelah perbincangannya mahasiswa mulai maju kedepan mengumpulkan tugas setelah dirasa sudah cukup tenang danzou sensei kembali memberikan materi perkuliahan lagi.

Setelah pelajaran danzou sensei selesai kini ino dan teman-temannya mengikuti mata perkuliahan kewarganegaraan yang diajarkan oleh kurenai sensei. Ino merasa cukup senang karena kurenai sensei dapat mengajar dengan metode yang menyenangkan, setelah kurenai sensei memberikan tugas untuk menyusun sejarah negara jepang seluruh mahasiswa dibubarkan dan kini perkuliahan ino telah selesai dan bergegas untuk menuju kearah restoran tempat dimana dia bekerja, sebenarnya sakura, tenten dan hinata satu tempat kerjaan dengan ino dan kini aku dan 3 orang teman ku sudah didalam bis untuk menuju tempat aku dan teman-temanku bekerja dan hujan masih tetap mengguyur. Jam 13:00 aku sudah sampai di restoran setelah mengucapkan salam selamat datang aku langsung bergegas mengganti pakaian ku dengan pakain waitress yang modelnya seperti kimono dan menyisir rambutku dan mensirkamnya dengan rapi. Setelah selesai, aku langsung melayani pelanggan yan datang. "nona bisakah bawakan saya sebotol sake lagi",pinta seorang pelanggan "baik , ini tuan sake yang anda minta tadi". Ino memberikan sake itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Restoran ini cukup terkenal karena masakannya enak, desain ruangannya yang bergaya klasik khas jepang dan selain itu pelayananya yang sangat ramah. Hari ini pengunjung di restoran tidak seramai biasanya karena diluar masih hujan deras dan kesempatan ini dipakai ino dan ketiga temannya untuk berbincang sebentar. "kalian sudah dengar gosip hari ini belum? Aku dengar besok presdir pemilik restoran ini akan berkunjung" seru tenten, "ya kudengar presdir pemilik restoran ini sangat tampan dan masih berusia 21 tahun, diusianya yang terbilang muda dia sudah memililiki perusahaan di tiap-tiap kota di jepang dan juga pemilik konoha center university, oh aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya" timpal sakura bersemangat. "eh anu ino-chan kenapa wajahmu biasa saja? Biasanya kau akan bersemangat ketika mendengar ada laki-laki tampan" tambah hinata sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "dengar ya kalian semua mulai hari ini esok dan seterusnya aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan laki-laki manapun mau dia tampan atau tidak aku sudah tidak peduli aku cukup trauma mengenal laki-laki tampan" suara ino sedikit bergetar. "eh pig aku yakin tidak semuanya laki-laki tampan itu brengsek aku yakin kau akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti" sakura mencoba menghibur. Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba manager asuma memanggil seluruh karyawannya untuk berkumpul. "saya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian bahwa besok kita akan kedatangan presdir pemilik restoran ini kuharap kalian datang lebih awal sekitar jam 9 pagi besok dan tolong persiapkan segala sesuatunya dari sekarang" setelah itu manager asuma membubarkan karyawannya. Kini para karyawannya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam tiba saatnya untuk menutup restoran. "jangan lupa ya besok kalian harus mempersiapkan diri kalian sebaik-baiknya"manager asuma memperingatkan kembali dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh seluruh karyawannya lagi. Kini ino dan ketiganya menaiki bus 24 jam untuk arah pulang. "pasti malam ini aku akan memimpikan presdir tampan itu" seru tenten dengan wajah memerah, "aku ingin cepat-cepat fajar menjelang dan melihat presdir tampan itu" balas sakura, "sakura-chan tenten-chan sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ya" timpal hinata. Hanya ino yang masih terdiam memandangi ke luar jendela tanpa menghiraukan perkataan teman-temannya. Sakura, tenten, dan hinata mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada ino karena arah rumah mereka sama. Kini hanya ino yang duduk termangu sendirian dan tak terasa ino sudah sampai tempat tujuannya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar memikirkan masa lalu ku bersama shikamaru saat dulu hanya ada aku dan dia, untungnya hanya gerimis kecil jadi aku tak perlu memegang payung lebih erat dan memikirkan masa lalu ku dalam diam. Aku merasa dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan tiba-tiba BYUURR... aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan menatap kearah mobil yang menyiram ku dengan genangan air kotor ini. "hei kau yang di dalam mobil cepat keluar, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan mu !" ino menggedor-gedor kaca mobil itu namun tak lama kaca mobil itu dibuka tampak sosok bersurai merah dengan bola mata hijau turqouis nya menatap ino datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "hei kau buta atau apa tidak melihat kiri dan kanan dan sekarang baju dan badan ku kotor semua gara-gara kau untung aku tidak celaka! Ino sangat geram dengan laki-laki dihadapannya itu. "hei kau tuli ya, saya ingin anda minta maaf kepada saya segera!". Namun laki-laki itu tak bergeming menanggapi kemarahan ino. Pemuda didalam mobil itu tiba-tiba mencium aroma yang begitu nikmat dari tubuh gadis itu dan tiba-tiba raut wajah dan matanya berubah. Ino yang ditatap laki-laki didalam mobil itu cukup tecengang karena dia baru pertama kali meliahat seorang lelaki tampan dengan sorot mata yang menyeramkan mentapnya begitu tajam. Sadar akan tatapan wanita didepannya cepat-cepat dia menghilangkan perubahan wajahnya saat ini. "yasudah tuan maaf saya sudah mengganggu waktu anda, saya tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini lagi" ino langsung berlari sejauh mungkin dari pemuda didalam mobil itu. Laki-laki itu menatap punggung gadis yg kini lari menjauhinya dengan tatapan kosong, pemuda itu langsung menggigit bibirnya dan menhisap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya itu. Kemudian Laki-laki itu lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kembali. Ketika sampai di apartemen ino langsung membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakainnya dan dia bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sebelum menutup matanya untuk tidur dia sempat memikirkan laki-laki bersurai merah yang baru ditemuinya tadi di pinggir jalan. "baru kali ini aku menemukan laki-laki dengan tatapan membunuh dan hangat secara bersamaan seperti itu dan kenapa dengan bodohnya aku merasa takut saat itu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia memiliki tampang yang lumayan juga. Ah tidak ino kau tidak boleh tertarik lagi dengan laki-laki tampan apalagi pria menyeramkan sepertia orang tadi, tapi ada yang salah dengan wajah pria itu kenapa bisa raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat dia memandangiku". Dia membatin dalam dirinya sendiri sambil bergidik ngeri dan tak lama mata biru aquamarine itu tertutup dengan rapat.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 2

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko  
**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

**Kediaman sabaku **

Gara memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan halaman rumahnya. Rumahnya terlihat sangat megah bisa dikatakan hampir seperti istana. Ketika gara masuk kedalam rumahnya, dia langsung disambut oleh para maid yang sudah berbaris rapi. Namun gara hanya menanggapi dengan senyum datar. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan dari arah belakang sesorang memeluknya"hei ternyata otouto tersayang ku sudah pulang, bagaimana perjalanan mu apakah menyenangkan?" ternyata yang memeluknya adalah kakak perempuannya yang bernama sabaku temari. "ya sedikit" aku menjawabnya asal. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal bersama dua kakak ku yang bernama sabaku temari dan sabaku kankuro. Aku emiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam orang tua ku sudah lama tiada. Ayah ku yang bernama yondaime kazekage sudah tiada saat dia melakukan percobaan penggabungan elemen untuk memperkuat darah murni vampire ku ini dan ibu ku yang bernama karura meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanku. Keluargaku berasal dari keturunan vampire darah murni, walapun begitu aku sudah membuat perjanjian hitam diatas putih kepada para tetua agar bangsa kami tidak akan membunuh manusia dan menhisap darahnya. Aku bisa mendapatkan darah dengan mudah tanpa menghisap dari leher manusia karena aku sudah mempunyai kerabat manusia yang sudah bekerja sama dengan ku dia sering memberikan pasokan darah seperti dengan kantong donor darah. Dan kini aku dan keluarga ku harus terus menerus menyembunyikan identitas asli dari manusia. "gaara kau harus beristirahat karena besok kau harus mengunjungi restoran yakiniku Q dan konoha center university, nee-chan harap kau tidak melupakan jadwal mu yang satu ini, maafkan nee-chan memberikan seluruh tanggung jawab perusahaan seluruhnya kepada mu tapi hanya kamu yang pantas menggantikan otou-san dan okaa-san" ucap temari, baru akan menjawab pertanyaan temari kankuro langsung menegurnya "eh ototou ku yang imut ini sudah pulang, asal kau tahu gaara aku sudah sangat rindu untuk menghisap darah mu lagi, "Baka kankuro kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu, "kalian berdua sangat berisik, bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu ku" gaara langsung menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kedua kakanya. Kakaknya hanya menatap heran "sungguh dia masih bersikap dingin" sahut temari dan kankuro bersamaan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 2 dini hari,Gaara kini mentap keluar jendela di kamarnya, di tangan kanannya terdapat segelas yang berisi darah yang sesekali diminumanya. Dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "konoha bila ditatap dari sini sungguh indah, tapi tetap saja hatiku ini begitu hampa" tiba-tiba gaara mengingat kejadian tadi yang saat dirinya tidak sengaja menyiram seorang wanita dengan air genangan "oh dia orang pertama wanita selain temari nee-chan yang berani memaki diriku sekeras itu, tapi ketika aku menatap biru aquamarine nya hatiku terasa sejuk dan baru kali ini juga aku merasakan darah yang begitu nikmat mengalir di tubuhnya" lalu gaara melihat dirinya dari pantulan cermin dia merubah face mode nya menjadi vampire "nasibku sungguh sial terlahir sebagai vampire darah murni, tapi aneh sekali walaupun aku sering bertemu dengan manusia dan merasakan aroma darah ditubuhnya baru kali ini aroma darah wanita itu sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya, huh dengan kehidupan ku seperti ini apakah masih ada wanita yang akan tulus mencintaiku "

Esok paginya gaara sudah bersiap untuk melakukan jadwal pertamanya yaitu malakukan kunjungan ke restoran yakiniku Q. Dia menggenakan kemeja hitam, celana bahan putih dan jas berwarna putih juga tidak ketinggalan dengan dasi berwarna putih dengan corak hitam sedikit dengan sepatu hitam mengkilat dan jam tangan rolex ditangannya. Kini gaara terlihat sangat keren dan bersiap untuk menarik pesona para kaum hawa. "gaara hari ini adalah kunjungan pertama mu ke restoran itu dan aku harap kau bisa langsung menghandel semua yang ada disana, maaf aku dan temari tidak bisa menemanimu kesana karna kami berdua akan menghadiri pertemuan dengan karyawan kami", "hn aku pergi sekarang", "gaara semoga hari ini menyenangkan dan hati-hati dijalan" teriak temari. Gaara langsung melesat pergi dengan mobil ferari merah miliknya.

Ditempat lain, ino bersama ketiga temannya kini mereka sudah siap diposisi masing-masing untuk menyambut kedatangan presdir restoran ini. hari ini untungnya ino dan ketiga temannya sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah makanya mereka bisa datang lebih awal ke restoran itu. "tenten apakah make-up sudah rapi?" tanya sakura kepada tenten, "kau ini sungguh genit sekali ino-chan tidak biasanya kau seperti ini", "aku kan harus menyiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin agar presdir dapat melirik ku nanti" , "kau tetap terlihat jelek seperti biasanya forehead" "hei pig aku yakin kau cemburu dengan paras cantik ku ini kan? Hahaha" sakura langsung ditatap ino dengan sinis, "sakura-chan ino-chan su-dahlah jangan ber-tengkar lagi sekarang kita sudah di instruksikan oleh manager untuk stand by ditempat" seru hinata menyadarkan ino dan sakura. Selang 15 menit karyawan restoran itu menunggu, tiba-tiba mobil ferari merah berhenti tepat di parkiran depan restoran dengan menampilkan sosok bersurai merah yang turun dari mobil dengan kaca mata hitam yg dipakainya, kedua tangannya ia taru di dalam saku celananya. Semua orang tertegun melihat penampilannya ketika sang pemuda melepaskan kacamatanya. Dengan tinggi badan sekitar 178 cm, Matanya yang berwarna hijau turquois dengan garis hitam samar-samar dimatanya, hidungnya yang mancung, kulit wajah nya bagaiakan boneka porselen, tatto kanji 'ai' yang terdapat didahinya terlihat sangat keren terlebih lagi dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan datar. Rambutnya yang merah melambai seiring dengan derap langkah kakinya. Orang-orang disekitar dan para karyawan restauran banyak yang menatap kearahnya dan berdecak kagum. Kini tatapan sakura, tenten dan kaum hawa disekitrnya tampak berbina-binar berbeda dengan hinata dan tenten yang bersikap biasa aja. "selamat datang di konoha gaara-sama kami semua sudah menunggu kedatangan anda" ucap manager asuma sambil membungkuk hormat dikutsertakan dengan karyawan lainnya. "terima kasih semuanya" jawabnya datar. Gaara lalu memperkenalkan diri dan memberikan sambutan. "perkenalkan nama saya sabaku no gaara, saya selaku anak kandung dari yondaime kazekage akan menggantikan posisi ayah saya untuk memimpin restoran ini, oleh karena itu mohon kerja sama dari kalian semua" ucap gara, setelah itu gaara menginstuksikan kepada karyawannya untuk kembali ke tugasnya masing-masing dan dia langsung diantar manager asuma menuju ruangan tempat gaara akan bekerja. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, garaa tiba-tiba mencium aroma itu lagi, aroma yang sama saat bertemu gadis pirang malam itu. Gaara lalu menatap ke sekelilingnya dan melihat gadis pirang itu sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang akan siap diantar kepada pelanggan. Sekilas ino dapat merasakan kalo gaara sedang menatap kearahnya. Ino pura-pura tak menghiraukannya padahal badannya bergetar hebat. "presdir seperti pria yang aku temui semalam, apa jangan-jangan benar dia? Ah tidak mungkin pasti hanya perasaanku saja lagipula banyak wajah yang mirip dengan gaara di dunia ini" ino membatin dalam hati. Dari jauh gaara masih memperhatikan sosok gadis pirang itu, hatinya berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Manager asuma menatap gaara heran. "gaara-sama apakah ada yang tidak beres?". Gara tersadar dari lamunannya. "asuma san siapa nama waitress dengan rambut pirang disana?", "oh dia yamanaka ino, memangnya kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu?", "ah tidak, hanya saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana" ucap gaara. Asuma hanya menatap gaara heran lalu asuma tidak begitu menghiraukannya dan langsung menuntun gaara ke ruangannya. "gaara-sama ini adalah ruangan anda sekarang, disebelah kanan lemari besar itu ada akses pintu menuju bar minuman yang anda bisa pakai kapan saja, disana sudah tersedia dengan lengkap botol-botol yang berisi darah yang siap diminum kapan saja oleh anda, karena saya tahu anda tidak begitu menyukai sejenis wine, sake atau semacamnya dan saya membuat botol untuk memanipulasi darah itu agar terlihat seperti botol wine dan bir, disebelah kiri ujung dekat meja ada akses jalan menuju ruangan laboraturium yang bisa anda gunakan untuk melakukan penelitian dan ini biodata karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja untuk restoran ini"jelas asuma panjang lebar. Dan gaara hanya mengangguk menandakan mengerti. "asuma-san tolong rahasiakan identitasku dari karyawan-karyawan disini kerana hanya kau saja manusia yang disini yang mengetahui siapa aku ini sebenarnya", "tenang saja gaara-sama saya berjanji akan merahasiakan hal ini". setelah mengucapkan hal itu manager asuma langsung meninggalkan gaara sendiri ruangannya.

"kyaaa presdir yang bernama gaara itu aslinya memang sangat tampan benar-benar diluar dugaanku, dia memiliki pesona yang luar biasa" sakura berbinar-binar mengatakannya. "gaara juga memiliki wajah yang sangat cool dan keren, aah aku seperti terhipnotis"jerit tenten tak mau kalah. Ino dan hinata tidak memperdulikan mereka. Lebih baik mereka pikir memfokuskan makanan yang ada di depannya karena saat ini sudah waktunya makan siang. "ino-chan a-apakah jug-aa tertarik dengan presdir?" tanya hinata malu-malu. "mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan presdir! lihat saja tampangnya yang seperti mayat yang baru saja di bekukan dan bentuk rupanya seperti panda, dan satu lagi kalau gayanya seperti mafia, iih benar-benar manusia yang aneh". "pig kalau berucap hati-hati nanti malah kau yang mengejar-ngejar presdir sampai mati, hahaha"sakura tertawa puas. Ino hanya mendengus kesal. "mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan presdir aneh itu"batinku dalam hati. Makan siang hari ini disertai dengan celotehan tenten dan sakura, seakan gaara adalah pangeran yang mau menjemput mereka kembali ke istana.

Ino kini pulang sendiri karena ketiga temannya pamit terlebih dahulu karena ada suatu urusan. "apakah mereka telah bersengkokol meninggalkan ku sendiri?" gerutu ino sambil berjalan kearah halte bus. Aku berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan sore hari ini karena menurutku entah mengapa pemandangan disore hari tanpa guyuran hujan sungguh sangat indah walupun banyak orang berlalu lalang. Tak sengaja ketika aku menunggu bus tertangkap oleh mataku sosok bersurai merah yang baru keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di sebrang jalan. Ternyata pemuda itu adaalah gaara. Sadar akan pandangan matanya mengarah kepada ku, dengan cepat aku langsung membungkuk hormat walaupun jarak kami bersebrangan. Tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali yang terlihat diwajahnya. Dan gaara langsung melesat dengan moibl ferarinya. Aku bernapas lega . "sungguh orang yang aneh, pasti kepribadiannya juga aneh, apakah dia tidak punya inisiatif untuk mengantarkan aku pulang? Yah ino kau tidak boleh berharap banyak pada setan merah itu, tadi saja dia memasang wajah datar dan cuek dan lagi tidak menghiraukanku saat menyapanya tadi apalagi mengajak aku pulang dengan mobilnya. Hmm gaara kau ini sebenarnya orang yang seperti apa" ino mengoceh dalam hati. Sampai bus datang dan membawaanya pergi dari halte bus itu.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 3

**Naruto masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

"tobi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita melancarkan aksi kita, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu dan kali ini aku rasa akatsuki cukup lama menunggu untuk ini" seru hidan kepada tobi. "kita jangan terlalu gegabah hidan, karena kalau kita terlalu ceroboh vampire hunter itu akan membunuh kita semua, dan lagi aku sudah merencanakan ini sebaik mungkin jadi kau tidak usah khawatir", "yasudah mulai dari mana rencana awal itu tobi? Aku sudah muak dengan manusia mereka tidak pantas hidup dibumi" timpal deidara, "mari mulai dengan rencana membunuh para tetua itu dulu jika mereka semua mati kita akan mudah melancarkan aksi selanjutnya dan kalian boleh menghisap darah manusia sesuka kalian", "kedengarannya sangat bagus, apalagi selama ini kita hanya mengandalkan darah dari kelelawar, aku sangat merindukan menghisap darah manusia" sambung kakuzu, "pain siapkan pasukanmu, kita akan melancarkan aksi kita malam ini, buat vampire hunter itu disibukkan sehinnga mudah bagi kita membunuh para tetua itu" jelas tobi kepada anggotanya. Para anggota akatsuki sudah siap untuk melakukan rencana awal dan siap melakukan penyerangan malam ini.

Di pagi hari ini ino berangkat menuju universitasnya dengan semangat,mungkin karena hari ini cuaca sangat cerah tidak seperti biasanya. "ah sungguh pagi yang indah" gumamnya kecil sambil melangkah masuk gerbang universitasnya. Didalam kelas, teman-temannya sudah asyik tenggelam dalam percakapan. "apakah kalian melihat berita semalam ?", "tanya tenten kepada ketiga temannnya, "memangnya ada berita apa di tv semalam? Timpal ino, "eeh apa kau tidak tau pig, manusia mati secara mengenaskan dengan dua lubang di lehernya, polisi masih belum bisa mengungkapkan perkara ini, makanya jangan terlalu sering menonton drama" ino langsung bergidik ngeri. "ini baru pertama kalinya ada pembunuhan dengan motif seperti itu ini benar-benar pembunuhan yang tidak biasa" timpal hinata. Namun ketika sedang asyik mengobrol, diluar kelasnya terdengar riuh mahasiswi yang sedang berteriak histeris. Mereka bertiga sontak keluar kelas dan melihat ke arah lapangan. Mata ino terbelalak ketika dia melihat pemuda yang turun dari mobil lamborgini reventon, pemuda itu melangkah di dampingi dengan kedua orang saudaranya tatapannya yang tanpa ekspresi dan selalu pucat itu seakan menghipnotis makhluk hidup disekitarnya. "hei itu bukannya gaara, kenapa presdir bisa disini?, apakah dia kuliah disini juga?" tanya ino kepada tenten, "kau bodoh atau apa hah, gaara juga pemilik universitas ini tau, keluarga sabaku memiliki banyak perusahaan di jepang jadi jangan heran kalau kekayaannya mengalahkan pemerintahan jepang" jelas tenten. Aku melihat gaara sedang mentapku, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini. aku sontak masih menatapnya hingga gaara hilang dari pandanganku. "ino-chan kau baik-baik saja" tanya hinata namun ino masih tak bergeming hingga sakura menjitak kepalanya PLETAK! "auu sakit forehead", "siapa suruh kau melamun hah?, jangan-jangan kau sudah terkena pesona dari sabaku itu ya?" goda sakura "tidak, siapa bilang aku mengagguminya dasar sok tau kau forehead ?!". para mahasiswa masih membicrakan kedatangan gaara sehingga hari ini konoha university ramai seperti melihat kedatangan artis kebanggan mereka. Tak lama jam sudah menunjukakan waktunya melakukan kegiatan di dalam kelas, hari ini ada pelajaran bahasa inggris yang akan diajarkan oleh shizune sensei. Ino mengikuti pelajaran dengan seksama dan tak terasa waktu begitu cepat dan pelajaran bahasa inggris itu selesai dengan meninggalkan tugas yang diberikan shizune. Kini ino dan ketiga temannya berpindah kelas karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran struktur bahasa universal yang diajarkan oleh jiraiya sensei, aku sangat menyukai sensei yang satu ini karena dia memberikan materi dengan sangat menyenangkan walapun sifatnya terkadang mesum. Ketika pelajaran jiraiya sensei selesai kami melangkah menuju kantin yang cukup besar yang disediakan di universitas ini. "kalian bertiga pergilah duluan, aku ingin buang air kecil dulu" seru ino kepada teman-temannya, "yasudah kami memboking meja dulu, dan jangan lama" jawab tenten. Ketika aku hendak keluar dari dalam toilet tiba-tiba aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan yang terdengar dari ruangan yg terletak dipojok kiri tangga. "gaara-kun kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan datang ke konoha apa kau sudah tidak menggapku ada hah?" perempuan itu sambil memegangi lengan pemuda disebelahnya. "bukan begitu matsuri,aku juga diberitahu mendadak oleh kedua kakakku maka dari itu aku belum sempat memberitahumu", "gaara-kun apakah kau masih mencintaiku?", gaara hanya tersenyum tipis "tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu". Mereka berdua langsung saling berpelukan dengan mesranya seakan mereka telah terpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ino tak percaya ternyata matsuri mahasiswi yang terkenal di universitasnya adalah kekasih dari gaara. Entah kenapa hati ku menjadi sakit mendengarnya. Aku langsung buru-buru menyusul teman-temanku dikantin dengan pikiran berkecamuk dan sulit diartikan. Aku makan dengan hening tanpa memperdulikan teman-temanku yang asyik mengobrol dan aku tak peduli mereka kini menatap ku heran.

"hooi panda apa kabar? Sudah lama ya tak berjumpa", "diam kau dobe, mulutmu sangat berisik". Gaara tersenyum ketika dia menyadari kehadiran kedua sahabatnya diruangannya yang bernama naruto dan sasuke. "aku baik-baik saja bagaimana dengan kalian? Dan kau pirang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan panda. "sebutan itu sangat pas dengan mu tau". Sasuke tak menghiraukan adu mulut mereka berdua dan tiba-tiba sasuke memasang mimik yang serius. "gaara apakah kau sudah melihat berita tadi malam?", "ya aku sudah melihatnya", "apa kau punya renca yang bagus gaara? Aku rasa anggota akatsuki sudah melancarkan aksinya dengan melepaskan vampir-vampir itu". "aku juga mendapat kabar dari sai dan neji kalau anggota akatsuki malam ini akan menyerang para tetua, siapkan senjata kalian berdua kita akan melumpuhkan akatsuki itu". "gaara tapi senjataku telah aku kubur di bukit dan sekarang bukit itu sudah diratakan oleh bangunan" timpal naruto. "kau bodoh sekali dobe mengubur senjata di bukit","diam kau teme ! aku kira sudah tidak ada penyerangan lagi makanya aku menguburnya di bukit" seru naruto dengan wajah yang innocent. "aku akan memberikan senjata baru kepada kalian jadi jangan khawatir, ikutlah denganku ke restauran yakiniku Q disana aku sudah menyiapkan senjata dengan lengkap" sahut gaara.

Kini gaara, naruto dan sasuke berjalan di koridor kampus. Banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Ada yang berdecak kagum, ada yang melihat dengan mulut ternganga. "hei lihat, siapa yang bersama dengan gaara ? lumayan juga tampangnya"seru tenten. "ah pemuda berambut raven dan memiliki mata onyx itu sangat tampan sekali" seru sakura berbinar-binar. Hinata hanya diam karena dia cukup terpesona dengan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang selalu tersenyum lebar dibanding gaara dan pemuda disebelahnya. Lalu gaara melesat pergi dengan mobilnya di ikuti 2 mobil dibelakangnya.

Setelah jam kuliah mereka selesai ino dan teman-temannya menuju restauran yakiniku Q untuk bekerja seperti biasanya . ketika mereka sedang melayani pelanggan, mereka dikejutkan kembali oleh sosok tiga orang tadi yang berjalan dikoridor kampus. Ya mereka adalah gaara bersama naruto dan sasuke yang berjalan masuk dengan wajah datar mereka bertiga, tetapi sesekali naruto mencuri pandang untuk melihat wanita bersurai indigo yang menunduk kearahnya. Seluruh karyawan menunduk hormat ketika gaaara datang. "hei gaara tak kusangka para pelayan di restauran mu ini sangat cantik" seru naruto ketika sampai diruangan gaara. Gaara tidak menanggapi pembicaraan naruto dan berjalan kearah bar yang terdapat diruangan itu. "ini senjata untuk kalian berdua, mereka akan beraksi di dekat pemukiman warga disebelah rumah sakit konoha, kalian sudah harus siaga pada pukul 7 malam, aku sudah merasakan aroma pasukan akatsuki mengarah kesana dan ini adalah minuman penawar racun, minumlah sebelum kalian beraksi jadi kalian tidak akan berubah menjadi vampire ketika kalian tergigit" jelas gaara. "baiklah gaara kami mengerti, ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tak berniat ingin menjadi manusia? Karena hanya cuman kau saja diantara aku, sasuke, sai dan neji yang menjadi seorang vampire darah muni dan terlebih lagi kau juga seorang vampire hunter kukira kau akan sama seperti anggota akatsuki itu"balas naruto, "ini merupakan jalan ku terlahir sebagai vampire darah murni dan mengambil jalan menjadi vampire hunter karena aku ingin menghilangkan dendam yang tertanam oleh ayahku dan aku tak ingin mau menjadi seperti ayahku" jelas gaara panjang lebar. Naruto dan sasuke pamit pulang setelah mereka rasa cukup selesai dengan urusannya. Ketika naruto dan sasuke sedang berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Sakura dan hinata menatap mereka lekat sedangkan naruto dan sasuke yang menyadari sedang ditatap intens langsung balik mentap disertai senyuman tipis dan tak lupa memasang wajah cool nya. Sontak hinata dan sakura merasa wajahnya memanas.

"ino, sebelum pulang bisakah kau antarkan berkas ini ke ruangan sabaku, aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan proposal untuk restoran ini" pinta manger asuma, "baik manager saya akan mengantar berkas ini". aku tak menyangka akan bertemu gaara kakiku terasa lemas ketika menuju ruangannya. Aku ketok daun pintu itu berkali-kali namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Ku beranikan diriku masuk kedalam . kulihat ruangannya sepi. "sabaku-san saya mengantar berkas yang dikirim manager" namun tak ada jawaban, lalu aku penasaran pada pintu dekat meja besar yg terbuka, kaki ku melangkah masuk berharap menemukan sosok gaara disana. Namun aku tersentak melihat ruangan yang berisi banyak gelas yang berisikan banyak darah, organ tubuh seperti jantung dan alat-alat laboraturium yang terletak disana, bau anyir meruak masuk kedalam hidungku, aku merasa perutku mual dan badanku bergidik ngeri. Aku langsung berfikir kalau gaara itu adalah seorang physicopat yang suka mengambil organ dalam manusia. Ketika aku hendak keluar dari ruangan menyeramkan itu aku tercengang karena gaara berada didepan pintu labnya dengan kedua tangan menyanggah sisi pintu dengan tatapan marah. "sabaku-san maaf, bukannya aku lancang tapi aku tak sengaja mencarimu hingga kesini"suara ino sedikit bergetar. Tiba-tiba gaara meraih rambut pirang gadis itu dan menariknya keras. Maja hijau turquois nya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dan taringnya mulai sedikit keluar. Aku meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan berkas yg kupegang. Mataku mencoba menahan air mata yang hendak keluar karena merasa sakit ditarik seperti ini dan lebih sakit karena diperlakukan kasar seperti ini. gaara langsung meneriakan kata-kata di telingaku "berani sekali kau masuk kedalam ruanganku tanpa permisi !, dan sekarang tak akan aku lepaskan kau dengan mudah","maafkan aku sabaku-san aku tidak sengaja", "kali ini aku akan lepaskan kau mengingat kau adalah pegawai ku tapi dengan satu syarat aku kan selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikmu dan tak akan aku biarkan kau membocorkan apa yang kau lihat ini, jika hal ini sampai terdengar oleh orang lain, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu dan mengoleksi organ dalam mu juga" geram gaara sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yag tadi menarik rambut gadis itu dan langsung mendorongnya keras. Ino berlari keluar menjauh dari ruangan gaara dan berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan restoran itu. Para pegawai heran menatapnya yang berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "aarggh sial kenapa aku bertindak bodoh seperti tadi, aku benar-benar bodoh menyiksa wanita itu seperti tadi, ya aku harus segera menyusulnya". Ditempat lain ino terus berlari sambil menangis, hatinya sangat sakit diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh gaara, dia merasa seperti bintang yang ketahuan mencuri oleh majikannya. "gaara kau sungguh keterlaluan, dibalik sikapmu yang dingin ternyata tersimpan sifat yang buruk pula" ino berbicara dibalik isakan tangisnya.

Dan karena berlari tanpa melihat arah tiba-tiba ino memasuki gang yang belum pernah ia lewati. Dia terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan pria yang mentapnya lapar. Dia mencoba kabur namun tangannya di pegang dengan sangat erat. Ino meringis kesakitan. "lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak"geram ino sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman pria itu. "hei wanita cantik coba saja kau berteriak, kami tidak takut kareana disini tak ada yang mendengar suara mu yang indah itu dan sekarang kau adalah santapan kami"seringai para penuda itu muncul dan menampilkan mata yang merah dan gigi taring mereka. Kini ino pasrah dengan keadaannya yang sekarang jika ia mati setidaknya dia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan ibunya di surga. Tiba-tiba matanya tertutup dan kehilangan kesadaran karena ada yang mencekik lehernya. sebelum menutup matanya dia sempat melihat sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang datang melepas cenggkraman yang daritadi digenggam oleh para pria tadi dan terdengar suara tembakan yang tertangkap ditelinganya dan lambat laun kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang. Ino jatuh pingsan namun sebelum jatuh ke tanah gaara sudah menangkapnya dengan cepat. "apakah ini tangan gaara yang memegang tubuhnya?"ino membatin dalam hati namun matanya tak bisa terbuka untuk mencari tahu kebenaran siapa pria yang menolongnya tadi.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 4

**Naruto masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Gaara hendak mengejar wanita yang tadi berlari karena perlakuan kasarnya. Dengan insting vampire nya dia dapat dengan mudah menemukan wanita berambut pirang pucat itu. Dia mengikuti aroma darah wanita itu yang memang menurutnya berbeda dengan manusia lain. Dia juga merasakan kehadiran vampire lain disana. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut mendapati wanita itu sedang dikepung oleh vampire dan menurutnya pasti vampire-vampire ini dilepas oleh para anggota akatsuki. Dengan cepat gaara mengeluarkan pistolnya yang bernama bloody rose itu lalu gaara membidik satu-satu vampire yang akan mulai menyerangnya. Dan tak lupa gaara merebut wanita pirang yang hampir tercekik dan terhisap drahnya oleh vampire yang berbadan besar namun gaara dengan mudah melumpuhkan vampire itu dan menarik kedalam dekapannya. Dan seketika para vampire itu hilang seperti abu diterpa angin.

"gaara jawab aku jika kau mendengarkan ku", gaara mengenal suara yang tertangkap di alat pendengarannya itu. "ya ada apa naruto apakah kalian sudah siap dengan posisi menyerang kalian?", "ya aku dan sasuke sudah melumpuhkan para vampire didekat pemukiman rumah sakit, dan sekarang kami sedang menyusul sai dan neji ketempat para tetua itu". "lakukan yang terbaik aku tidak ingin satu vampire pun lepas, dan terus kabari aku informasi selanjutnya jika kau sudah sampai disana, aku sudah menaruh alat pelacak ditubuh kalian, jadi jangan khawatir" jelas gaara mengakhiri percakapannya. Gaara menatap wanita yang tak sadarkan diri didalam dekapannya dengan lari secepat kilatan angin gaara membawa wanita itu ke arah restauran karena gaara akan mengantarkan wanita itu dengan mobilnya. Tadinya ia ingin membawa wanita itu kerumahnya namun gaara takut kalau wanita itu akan tahu lebih lanjut tentang dirinya. Gaara menaruh wanita itu dengan perlahan ke dalam kursi belakangnya dan menselonjorkan kaki jenjang wanita itu. Gaara sempat menengok kebelakang untuk melihat raut wajah wanita itu. Terbesit rasa bersalah menghampiri pikirannya ketika melihat raut wajah damai wanita itu yang terlelap tak sadarkan diri. Gaara lalu mengeluarkan _notebook _nya dan mencari biodata wanita itu di folder biodata karyawannya. Dan dia menemukannya dengan cepat. "oh wanita ini bernama yamanaka ino, dia berusia 19 tahun dan tinggal di apartemen di jalan shinobi nomor 45"gaara bergumam di depan _notebook_ nya. Gaara langsung melaju kencang ke arah jalan menuju apartemen wanita itu. Tak sampai 10 menit gaara sudah sampai didepan apartemen wanita itu. gaara menggendong wanita itu ala bridal style. Untungnya apartemen di sekitar wanita itu sangat sepi. Gaara lalu mengambil kunci apartemen yang ada didalam kantong baju wanita itu. Dengan langkah hati-hati gaara melangkah masuk kedalam kamar wanita itu dan meletakannya secara perlahan ke tempat tidur. Gaara lalu mengambil kotak obat-obatan yang ia bawa didalam mobilnya. Gaara mengolesi lengan dan leher ino yang memar akibat cengkraman para vampire tadi dengan obat racikannya. Ternyata perlahan memar ditubuh ino sedikit mulai menghilang. Ditatapnya ino lekat seakan dia tidak ingin meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian disini. "sial, aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini, aku sudah mulai terangsang dengan aroma darah miliknya". Tiba-tiba gaara merubah face modenya menjadi vampire dan siap menggigit leher jenjang ino. "aarrgh sial aku tidak bisa melakukannya" gaara melakukan pemberontakan atas dirinya. Dengan cepat gaara bisa menormalkan dirinya seperti manusia biasa kembali. Dia langsung menyelimuti tubuh ino, mengusap rambutnya pelan dan bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya. Sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya gaara menaruh sebuah batu kristal berwarna merah di dalam guci yang ada di pojok ruangan guna mencegah masuknya vampire bad blood ke apartemennya dan gaara juga sudah menaruh batu kristal itu di balik telinga ino guna jika ada vampire yang menyerangnya, vampire itu takkan bisa membunuh ino.

Esok paginya ino sudah bisa membuka matanya kembali ketika sinar mentari mulai masuk dan sedikit menyinari wajahnya. Ino mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali guna mengingat kejadian semalam. Namun dia hanya mengingat kejadian gaara menyiksa dirinya dan bertemu dengan para preman yang menurutnya seperti vampire. "vampire? Apakah memang benar ada di dunia ini pasti aku semalam salah melihat para preman itu, tapi siapa ya kira-kira pemuda yang menolongku saat itu, apakah gaara? Ah tidak mungkin setan panda itu yang menolongku dan siapa yang telah membawa ku sampai ke aprtemen dengan selamat seperti ini? dan lagi aku tidak merasakan sakit padahal aku hampir terbunuh karena para preman tadi" ino masih bingung dengan keadaanya sekarang. Tiba-tiba ino mendengar suara bel di pintu apartemennya. Dia bergegas turun dan segera membukakan pintu. Dan dia terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan dilihatnya sosok ayahnya berdiri dengan senyuman hangatnya. "selamat pagi anakku, apa kabar sudah lama tak berjumpa" sapa laki-laki paruh baya itu. "otousan aku sangat merindukanmu kenapa otousan tidak menelponku kalau mau kesini?" seru ino memeluk ayahnya,"aku memang sengaja ingin membuat kejutan kepada anakku ini" lalu ino dan ayahnya duduk di meja makan karena memang sudah waktunya untuk sarapan. Tak lama kemudian ino membawa makanan yang baru saja dia masak dan membawanya ke meja makan. "ino masakanmu mengingatkan ayah kepada okaasan mu sungguh sangat lezat" puji sang ayah,"ah otousan tentu saja aku kan anaknya"timpal ino. Lalu mereka berdua sarapan dengan lahap sambil diiringi canda tawa di sela sarapan pagi mereka. Ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapannya ino mulai percakapn kepada ayahnya itu. "bagaimana pekerjaan otousan selama ini apakah sangat menyulitkan?", "tidak juga ino, karena otousan mu ini polisi yang sangat hebat yang dengan mudah memecahkan kasus-kasus pembunuhan hanya saja akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh","memangnya apa yang aneh akhir-akhir ini tousan?", "banyak warga konoha mati dengan cara misterius dengan meninggalkan dua lubang disekitar leher sampai sekarang tousan dan teman-teman tousan belum bisa mencari pelakunya, ini membuat tousan frustasi", "oh aku sudah melihat kejadian itu diberita akhir-akhir ini menurut ku juga memang aneh sih tapi tousan jangan menyerah, aku yakin tousan pasti bisa mencari pelakunya" hibur ino yang langsung dibalas pelukan oleh ayahnya. "ngomong-ngomong apakah kamu tidak berangkat kuliah?", "oh iya, untung saja tousan mengingatkanku, yasudah ino bersiap-siap dulu ya", "oh iya ino, tousan akan menginap disini hanya satu hari karena tousan akan menyusun rencana penangkapan pembunuhan itu, tousan ingin menjernihkan pikiran tousan disini, tak apakan?", "tentu saja tousan, ino senang jadi ada yang menemani ino disini"jawab ino yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

Di kediamannya, gaara terlihat gelisah. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir kesana kemari seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua orang kakaknya hanya melihat tingkah adiknya itu dengan heran karena tidak biasanya adiknya itu bersifat aneh seperti sekarang. "nee-chan nii-chan bisakah kalian ikut aku sebentar ke ruang rahasia ?", "baiklah sepertinya ada masalah yang serius" jawab kankouro. Mereka bertiga kini sudah berada si dalam ruangan rahasia. Didalam ruangan ini terdapat layar monitor yang yang cukup besar, buku-buku yang tersusun rapi seperti perpustakaan, senjata-senjata berbagai bentuk yang juga tersusun rapi dan terdapat meja dan kursi-kursi yang melingkar di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Lalu gaara menghidupkan dvd dan munculah di layar itu seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat dan bola mata biru aquamarine nya. "wanitu itu bernama yamanaka ino dia seorang pelayan di restauran yakiniku Q dan juga seorang mahasiswa di konoha center university, aku ingin kalian mengambil sample darahnya" jelas gaara terhadap kedua kakaknya. "gadis yang cukup manis, tapi kenapa kita harus mengambil sample darahnya?" tanya temari, "karena aku ingin meneliti darah wanita itu lebih lanjut karena aroma darahnya berbeda dengan manusia lainnya, aku pernah hampir mendapatkan sample darahnya saat wanita itu tertidur". "hei hei ternyata kau selama ini berbuat mesum dengan seorang gadis itu ya" timpal kankouro yang langsung diberi tatapan deathglare dari gaara. "jaga mulutmu itu ! hanya saja kemarin wanita ini diserang oleh vampire utusan akatsuki, dan aku membawanya kerumah ketika dia tak sadarkan diri, tapi aku tak bisa menahan face mode vampire ku karena darahnya benar-benar dapat melepas insting vampire yang mendekat kepadanya". "wow sangat menakjubkan, tapi bagaimana caranya kami mendapatkan sample darah itu sedangkan vampir hebat seperti kau gaara tak bisa menahan insting vampir mu itu apalagi kami dan kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengambil sample darah itu" sahut kankouro menimpali, "aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak ingin menjelaskan alasannya kenapa pada kalian tapi tenang saja aku sudah membuat ramuan untuk mengatasi itu semua, semalaman aku membuat ramuan itu dengan teliti dan hati-hati tapi ramuan ini tak akan bertahan lama, hanya bertahan 15 menit jadi aku harap kalian bisa bergerak cepat"jelas gaara dengan mimik wajah yang serius. "baik kalau begitu serahkan pada kami" sahut temari yang langsung di beri anggukan setuju oleh kankouro.

Hari ini aku ingin menemui gaara di kampus menanyakan kejadian kemarin dan memberikan surat pengunduran diri. Aku berusaha memasang tampang ceria karena aku tidak ingin teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku karena perlakuan gaara yang buruk terhadapku kemarin. "hai ino kau terlihat bahagia kau kerasukan setan dimana?" tanya tenten yang menyambutnya di kelas, "oh ini karna tousan akan menginap di apartemenku nanti malam","pantas saja kau pig daritadi senyam senyum sendiri ku kira kau baru jadian dengan laki-laki pengganti rambut nanas itu", "enak saja kalian kalau bicara makanya jangan melihat secara sekilas dong"gerutu ino, hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

Kini aku sudah berada diruangan yang cukup luas dan aku bisa membaca papan nama yang tertera di daun pintu yang bertuliskan "sabaku no gaara". Perlahan kuketuk daun pintu itu secara perlahan dan aku tidak ingin kejadia kemarin terulang lagi ya memang kebodohan ku juga yang asal masuk keruangan orang lain tanpa permisi. Terdengar suar berat dan datar itu menjawab pintu yang sedang ku ketuk. "silahkan masuk". Kaki ku bergetar berjalan ke arahnya. Aku tak berani menatap matanya. "ada perlu apa sehingga berani membawa mu kesini?", "hmm itu saya hanya ingin bertanya pada anda, apakah anda yang menolongku kemarin malam? kalau iya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih", "saya tidak pernah sudi menolong perempuan macam kau yang sudah bersikap lancang masuk keruanganku tanpa permisi". Ino mencengkram ujung bajunya takut akan kata-kata dingin gaara saat ini. "maafkan saya tuan, saya benar-benar menyesal, saya ingin menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri saya sehingga anda bisa tenang tidak melihat saya bekerja disana lagi", di luar dugaan ino kini gaara mencengkram kedua bahunya dan menarik mendekat kearahnya bisa ino rasakan tatapan pucat nan datar dari pemuda itu terlebih lagi bola mata hijau turquois nya yang terlihat jernih. "kau pikir saya akan melepaskanmu begitu saja hah! Jika kau memang ingin mengundurkan diri sekalian saja kamu saya D.O dari kampus ini dan lagi apa kau lupa satu hal bahwa aku memberi hukuman akan terus mengawasi gerak-gerikmu dan aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika berbuat macam-macam ". "ma-aafkan saya tuan saya tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari kampus ini karena saya bersusah payah untuk masuk ke kampus ini"ino menjawab tapi suaranya bergetar lirih. "bagus kalau begitu sekarang jangan coba meminta yang macam-macam jika ingin nyawa mu selamat" gaara langsung mendorong gadis itu kasar sehingga jatuh tersungkur kebawah. Ino hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dan perih dihatinya. Gaara yang melihat ino jatuh akibat dorongannya sontak kaget namun dia berusaha menjaga image nya untuk tetap stay cool padahal didalam hatinya gaara ingin memeluk gadis itu dan meminta maaf. Ditempat lain tak jauh dari ruangan gaara terdapat sosok wanita berambut coklat pekat dengan mata sewarna hazel itu mendengar dan melihat kejadian itu dengan seksama. Wanita itu adalah matsuri yang sedari tadi menonton pertengkaran antara gaara dan ino. Matsuri mengepalkan tangannya geram karena dia sempat menangkap sosok gaara saat memegang bahu wanita itu dengan erat. "siapa gadis lancang itu yang sudah berani membuat marah gaara hingga seperti itu, tak akan kubiarkan gadis ini lancang kepada kekasihku" geram matsuri

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 5

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko  
**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Setelah insiden hari ini aku segera menuju toilet untuk mencuci wajah ku ini untuk menjernihkan pikiran ku kembali. Namun ketika aku hendak keluar aku melonjak kaget karena segerombolan wanita ya kira-kira berjumlah 4 orang kini menghadang dan mencengkram bajuku. Mereka adalah anggota genk yang terkenal dikampus ini yang bernama _pretty girl _ mereka terdiri dari matsuri,shion,tayuya dan karin. "matsuri apakah wanita jalang ini yang sudah mengganggu pacarmu?" teriak shion sambil mencengkram baju ku dengan kuat, "ya memang dia orangnya, shion", "bagaimana kalau kita kasih pelajaran pada wanita jalang ini?"seru karin tak mau kalah. "a-aapa salah saya sehingga kalian berbuat seperti ini", "kau tidak tahu hah? Kau sudah mengganggu pacarku dan membuatnya marah aku tak akan segan-segan menghukummu!", "ta-ppi a-aku tak ada niat untuk membuat marah pacar anda dia sendiri yang terlalu emosi" timpal ino, "berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu didepan putri matsuri" teriak tayuya. Tiba-tiba kepala ino ditenggelamkan di air wastafel yang sudah disumbat sebelumnya. Ino kini seperti ikan yang kehabisan akan oksigen namun matsuri malah menyiraminnya dengan air seember. Tak henti-hentinya menyiksa ino, matsuri lalu menyeretnya keluar toilet banyak mahasiswa yang melihat aksi kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh anggota _pretty girl _. ino menahan malu karena pakaian dalam yang ino genakan terekspose dengan jelas menampilkan tanktop berwarna ungu didalamnya karena saat ini dia mengenakan baju terusan selutut berwarna putih dengan lengan yang tidak begitu pendek. Ino menagis dan menagis dia merasa bertemu gaara membuatnya menjadi perempuan sial seperti sekarang. "hentikan semua ini" suara berat nan datar ini membubarkan pandangan mata yang melihatnya. Gaara menatap matsuri dan teman-temannya dengan pandangan yang menyelidik. "matsuri ada apa sebenarnya?" , "gaara-kun aku hanya memberi pelajaran kepada wanita jalang ini karena sudah berbuat lancang kepada gaara-kun, sebenarnya siapa wanita jalang ini gaara-kun?" tanya matsuri kepada gaara. Ino mendongak dan menatap gaara nanar, airmatanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Gaara sebenarnya ingin memeluk gadis ini dan melindunginya dari serangan yang diberikan pacarnya namun lagi-lagi dia tetap mementingkan imagenya. "dia hanyalah seorang budak, jadi lepaskanlah dia". Ino sontak kaget dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut gaara, ino menatap gaara dengan tatapan sendu. "jadi kumohon pada kalian jangan mengganggu dia karna kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya dia tidak akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dengan baik dan itu sangat merugikan". "oh ternyata wanita ini adalah budaknya gaara-kun tak kusangka pasti dia telah berbuat hal yang mengecewakan, makanya kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar budak" teriak matsuri ditelinga ino. "sekarang kalian pergilah dari tempat ini dan kau matsri tolong jaga prilaku mu sebagai tuan putri". Lalu kelompok _pretty girl_ itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gaara masih menatap ino yang kini terduduk menagis terisak sambil menunduk namun cepat-cepat gaara meninggalkan ino karena dia sudah mengecewakan wanita itu dengan kata-kata kasarnya tadi.

"hei gaara kenapa kau tega sekali terhadap seorang gadis hah ! aku tak menyangka mempunyai adik yang kejam seperti kamu". Teriak matsuri diruangannya gaara. "kau ini bodoh sekali gaara, gadis manis seperti yamanaka ino telah kau sia-siakan seperti itu, kau lebih mementingkan harga dirimu yang tak berguna itu lebih baik aku menghisap darahmu sampai habis sehingga kau tak bisa hidup lagi" timpal kankouro kepada adiknya. "hei kalian pikir aku mau berbuat seperti tadi, aku peduli dan ingin memeluknya saat dia menangis tadi hanya saja aku tak bisa, aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kepada ino aku sangat menyesal" jelas gaara dengan nada setengah berteriak, "sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini hah?"jawab temari. "nee-chan pinjamkan dia baju ganti, dan ajak dia keruangan mu berikan obat ini kepadanya aku tak ingin dia sakit,, dan kesempatan ini bisa kalian gunakan untuk mengambil sample darahnya, dan suntikkan cairan ini kedalam tubuh kalian agar bisa bertahan lebih lama berada di dekat sisinya" jelas gaara terhadap kakanya. "baiklah kalau begitu, sebenarnya kami ini bingung denganmu gaara, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap gadis manis itu"sahut kankouro, "entahlah" gaara menghela nafasnya.

Dibukit yang tidak begitu jauh dari kampusnya, ino menangis tanpa henti-hentinya. Ino memilih bukit dengan pohon rindang memayungi dirinya sengaja di pilih untuk menghindari teman-temannya yang menemukan dirinya kacau seperti ini. Dia masih mengingat kejadian sial yang selalu menimpanya. Ino tak menghiraukan bajunya yang basah dan badannya yang mulai menggigil itu. "gaara kenapa kamu tega menyebut diriku ini sebagai budak dihadapan semua orang sebegitu bencikah kamu?" ino mengucap lirih sambil terisak. "hai manis maaf mengganggu tapi kenapa gadis manis sepertimu menangis sendirian ditempat ini?" ino kaget karena ada sosok pria dengan garis berwarna ungu diwajahnya yang langsung bertanya dan mendekat kearahnya. "baka kau kankouro kenapa kau mengagetkannya" seru temari. Kini ino memasang wajah kagetnya lagi karna sekarang ada wanita pirang berkuncir empat yang juga mengarah kepadanya. Ino hendak mencoba kabur tapi lengannya langsung ditahan oleh temari. "maaf mengganggumu tapi pertama-tama perkenalkan, namaku sabaku temari dan laki-laki ini bernama sabaku kankouro" ucap temari, "sabaku ?", "ya kami berdua adalah kakak kandung dari sabaku no gaara" timpal kankouro. "ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" tanya ino kaku . "oh kami hanya ingin mengajak kamu ke ruanganku, kami ingin sedikit ingin berbincang-bincang dan lagipula kau tidak ingin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini kan?" jelas temari . "tapi aku" ino belum selesai berbicara langsung disambar dengan celotehan kankouro "tenang saja kau tidak usah takut kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah pada kami, kami hanya ingin memabntumu". Akhirnya ino mengikuti saran dua orang dihadapannya dan pergi mengikuti langkah mereka.

"oh jadi nama kamu yamanaka ino" ucap temari kepada ino. Ino hanya mengangguk lemah. "duduklah disini aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu", "terima kasih temari-san", "panggil aku dengan nee-chan saja", "hah apa tidak apa memanggil seperti itu, "malah aku senang ino karena kamu aku sudah anggap sebagai adik sendiri". Setelah temari membawakan baju ganti ino langsung mengganti pakaiannya yang basah di kamar ganti yang ada diruangan itu. "ino kamu sangat terlihat cantik menggunakan baju ini kau mengingatkan aku dengan sosok ibuku" seru temari, "apakah nee-chan serius?" "ya tentu saja karena baju ini bekas peninggalan ibu ku, baju yang ku punya bermodel terbuka aku ragu bisa cocok dibadan kamu makanya aku memberikan dress milik ibuku kepada kamu ino", "terimakasih nee-chan", "oh iya minumlah, ini adalah obat agar kamu tidak terserang demam dan maafkan adikku yang telah berbuat kasar kepada kamu ino" . "terimakasih sekali lagi nee-chan tidak apa aku sudah sedikit melupakan kejadian itu" gumam ino lirih, namun setelah meminum obat itu kepala ino seakan berat dan matanya mulai ngantuk. Dan tak lama kemudian ino terjatuh di kursi panjang yang ia duduki tadi. Dengan sigap kankouro merentangkan ino dengan perlahan. "gadis ini benar-benar cantik jika dilihat dari dekat, dia mirip seperti ibu dengan keadaan seperti ini hanya saja rambutnya berbeda"ucap kankouro. "diam kau kankouro cepat kita ambil sample darahnya" seru temari. Setelah mendapatkan sample darah milik ino. Tiba-tiba Gaara masuk keruangan temari dan mendapatkan sosok bersurai pirang itu tertidur lelap. "hei kalian apakan ino hingga seperti ini", "eh anu gaara kami hanya mencampur obat yang kau berikan dengan sedikit obat tidur karena kami bingung gaara harus berbuat apa karena benar katamu aroma darah gadis ini sungguh sangat sangat berbeda" jawab kankouro. Gaara menatap ino yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap dan dia terkejut melihat ino memakai dress peninggalan ibunya. "nee-chan kenapa dia memakai baju milik ibu?", "oh itu karena bajuku bermodel terbuka semua kau tahu sendiri kan cara berpakaian ku seperti apa gaara dan aku rasa dia cocok memakai baju milik ibu". Ya memang ino cantik memakai baju milik ibunya walaupun dalam keadaan tertidur sekali pun. "aku akan membawa ino kerumah kita, dan nee-chan bisakah kau meminta ijin ayah nya ino agar diperbolehkan menginap dirumah, aku punya firasat ayahnya sudah menunggunya dirumah karena hari sudah hampir petang". "baiklah serahkan pada nee-chan mu ini".

Sekarang gaara sedang sibuk didalam lab miliknya yang terletak didalam kediamannya yang besar ini. gaara meneliti darah milik ino. Dan melakukan eksperimen dengan darah itu. Setelah cukup lama berkutik didalam labnya gaara cukup tercengang dengan keputusan akhir dari eksperimen yang dia kerjakan. Ternyata darah yang dimiliki ino dapat meningkatkan kekuatan insting dan fisik seorang vampire terbukti kelelawar yang menjadi bahan uji coba gaara tidak mati ketika ditusuk benda tajam oleh gaara. "hal ini tak boleh dibiarkan, pasti sekarang incaran anggota aktsuki adalah ino" gumam gaara di tengah kesunyian. Temari dan kankouro juga sama-sama ikut tercengang dengan perkataan gaara. "lalu bagaiman rencana kita gaara? Pasti anggota akatsuki sekarang mulai mengincar ino"suara temari bernada cemas. "sekarang yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah melindungi ino, tapi aku sudah memasang kristal merah dibalik telinganya setidaknya akatsuki beserta pasukannya tidak begitu mudah mendapatkan ino dan aku sudah meminta naruto,sai,sasuke dan neji untuk selalu siaga", "kau memang jenius gaara, beruntung aku memiliki adik seperti kau"timpal kankouro dengan cengiran lebar.

Gaara masuk kedalam kamarnya dan masih mendapati ino yang masih terlelap. Gaara menghapiri gadis itu dan mengelus pipinya pelan. "maafkan aku ino" ucapanya pelan. Namun ketika sedang asyik mengelus pipi wanita di hadapannya, alat komunikasi yang terpasang ditelinga gaara bergetar menandakan adanya suatu panggilan. "gaara ini aku sasuke, kami sudah membunuh pasukan akatsuki tapi kami hanya membunuh satu orang komplotannya yang bernama hidan selebihnya telah melarikan diri dan kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan tsunade sama dan orochimaru-sama dan yang lainnya telah tewas", "hmm baiklah ada yang lebih penting dari ini, sekarang akatsuki sedang mengincar seorang gadis, dan gadis itu adalah seorang waitress yang bekerja di restauran ku dia memiliki darah yang dapat membangkitkan kekuatan vampire. Aku ingin kalian berempat mengawasi gadis ini, lihat dilayar hp kalian masing-masing itu adalah foto gadis yang kuceritakan, harap kalian bisa terus mengawasinya, "baik gaara serahkan pada kami tugas ini, kalau begitu aku undur diri", "baiklah sampai jumpa"dan komunikasi itupun terputus dengan sosok yang mulai mengeluarkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ino mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "dimana aku sekarang? Sepertinya bukan dikamarku", ino mengernyit heran ,"memang bukan, kau sedang berada di kamarku sekarang !" sahut gaara. Hah suara itu, suara yang membuat hatiku sakit. "sabaku –san apa yang kau lakukan disini pasti kau sudah berbuat mesum ya terhadapku, aku tidak takut lagi denganmu sabaku-san biar saja aku mati dibunuh olehmu lagipula pasti keperawanan ku sudah hilang direnggut oleh mu ketika aku tidur tadi, lebih baik aku mati daripada menanggung malu"cerocos ino tangannya sambil menunjuk wajah pemuda didepannya. Dengan sigap gaara memegang telunjuk ino yang daritadi mengarah kewajahnya, "hei jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu lagipula siapa yang mau meniduri gadis buruk rupa seperti kamu ini, asal kau tau wajahmu saja tidak secantik matsuri" suara gaara begitu datar namun tegas. Ino menunduk lesu ia menyadari kata-kata gaara tadi siang kalau gaara memandangnya sebagai budak. "ya aku memang tidak cantik seperti matsuri karena aku hanya seorang budak di restauran mu yang hanya cantik dengan polesan muka tebal seperti geisha" suara ino begitu lirih.

Gaara tidak pernah menyangka kata geisha keluar dari mulut ino, sebenarnya dia tidak mengaggap ino serendah itu. Mata hijau turquois milik gaara bertemu dengan mata biru aquamarine milik ino. Gaara menangkap sosok mata dihadapannya mulai berlinang air mata dan ino mulai melepaskan cengkraman telunjuknya yang dipegang oleh gaara. "aku ingin pulang, aku tidang ingin berlama-lama disini" bahkan ino sudah melupakan kesopanan dihadapan presdirnya ini kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncak. "maaf mengganggu, tapi ino kau sudah aku ijinkan dengan ayah mu, dan ayahmu telah menyetujuinya untuk menginap disini lagipula sekarang sudah larut malam" ucapan temari seakan menjadi penegah antara mereka berdua. "tapi nee-chan maaf kalau aku lancang tapi aku tidak mau menjadi sumber masalah gaara", "jangan khawatir ino-chan, biar masalah gaara nee-chan yang akan tangani sekarang ayo kita makan, kau belum makan dari siang sehingga wajah mu pucat seperti itu" lalu temari menuntun ino ke ruang meja makan. Ino terkagum-kagum dengan seluruh isi rumah gaara yang kebanyakan didominasi warna hitam dan coklat muda memberikan kesan misterius sama seperti pemiliknya. Gaara menatap ino dengan heran karena baru kali ini juga dia melihat gadis yang begitu senang sekali melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya biasa itu dari rumahnya. Tanpa sadar gaara tersenyum ke arah ino walapun gadis itu tidak menyadarinya karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh. Gaara yang berada diatas tangga rumahnya sedangkan ino berada di lantai dasar. "perasaan aneh macam apa ini, kenapa hatiku berdesir melihat senyuman dan tawanya yang seperti tanpa beban, ah tidak mungkin aku menyukai gadis pirang itu." Gaara bergumam didalam hatinya.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 6

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

***ino pov***

Aku sedikit bisa menerima perlakuan gaara yang terbilang kasar terhadap ku, setelah kejadian yang mengharuskan aku terpaksa menginap dikediaman gaara 3 hari yang lalu. Entah

mengapa Aku ingin berusaha membuat gaara tersenyum dan tertawa. Dan merubah wajah dinginnya menjadi wajah yang sangat hangat. Tapi apakah aku bisa?. Aku ini benar-benar

bodoh sekali, jelas-jelas itu angan-angan yang tak pernah mungkin menjadi kenyataan.

***end ino pov***

"hei pig kalau kerja jangan melamun, lihat daritadi pelayan memanggil-manggil mu tau,akhirnya hinata lah yang memback-up kamu,sebenarnya kau kenapa sih dan kemana saja kau sudah 3 hari kau tidak masuk kerja dan kuliah?seru sakura yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan ino seketika.

"eehh maaf forehead aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kemarin aku tidak masuk karena sakit" jawab ino berbohong.

"apa sekarang kau sudah sehat? Kalau belum sebaiknya kau pulang saja daripada bersikap seperti tadi nanti kau bisa di marahi oleh manager asuma" sakura tampak khawatir.

tiba tiba,

Gaara melangkah masuk restaurannya untuk melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa namun kali ini gaara terlihaat sangat keren dengan balutan kaos putih polos, jas berwarna hitam,

dengan celana levis biru dan sepatu kets nya, wajahnya yang tampan tetapi minim ekspresi dan pucat itu menambah kesan cool. Seluruh pengunjung bagaiakan terhipnotis. Ino yang

melihatnya sedikit merona karena hari ini gaara benar-benar mirip mungkin jauh lebih tampan seperti aktor yang biasa ino lihat di drama-drama. Tidak lama kemudian muncul lah 4

orang pria yang mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang. Mereka adalah naruto, sasuke, sai dan neji. Kehadiran mereka juga menyita perhatian para pengunjung karena mereka berempat

memiliki wajah dan style yang hampir sama dengan gaara hanya saja naruto lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa dibanding keempat orang lainnya.

"neji nii-san, apa yang nii-san lakukan ditempat seperti ini bersama gaara?". Neji terkejut akan panggilan hinata kepadanya.

"kau sendiri sedang apa hinata dan kenapa kau memakai kimono ditempat seperti ini?",

"oh aku bekerja disini, nii-san sendiri kenapa bisa berada disini?",

"oh itu aku ada urusan penting dengan gaara"jelas neji kepada hinata.

"oi neji kau tidak pernah bilang mempunyai adik cantik seperti ini, bisakah kau mengenalkan dia kepadaku?"tiba-tiba naruto menimpali percakapan mereka berdua.

"diam kau naruto aku tidak mau mempunyai adik ipar yang berisik seperti kamu" neji mendengus sebal. Hinata yang daritadi mendengar percakapan mereka berdua hanya menunduk malu karena wajahnya memerah ketika naruto menyebut dirinya cantik.

"nama kamu hinata ya? Perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto dan ini nomor hp ku, hubungi aku segera ya hinata-chan" naruto menjabat tangan hinata sambil memberi secarik kertas yang berisi nomor hp nya.

"hei naruto jangan membuang-buang waktu dengan kekonyolanmu, ayo kita harus menyelesaikan urusan kita" seru sasuke,

"ah kau teme tak pernah bisa diajak bercanda sedikit saja"gerutu naruto.

Neji menatap naruto dengan tatapan deathglare namun gaara berdehem cukup kencang yang menyadarkan aksi mereka saat ini. seketika mulai hening dan mengingat tujuan masing-masing mereka.

Ino berjalan hendak untuk mengambil daftar makanan namun langkahnya tersandung oleh ujung kimono yang ia kenakan tapi datang pemuda yang dengan sigap telah menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh. Ino tercengang akan posisinya saat ini yang terbilang cukup romantis dan langsung melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari tubuhnya. Orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran ada juga yang berbinar-binar. Namun tidak dengan gaara, gaara menahan amarahnya ketika tubuh pemuda itu mendekap ino dengan erat.

"terimaksih telah menolong saya",ino membungkukan badannya.

"tidak apa lain kali berhati-hatilah, perkenalkan nama saya sai. Dan siapa nama anda?" sai menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

,"yamanaka ino panggil saja ino".mereka berdua langsung berjabat tangan.

Ino lalu melihat sai dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dia hampir mirip seperti gaara yang sama-sama memiliki wajah yg pucat hanya saja sai bisa menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"sai apakah kau sudah selesai?"gaara bertanya kepada sai yang masih tersenyum kepada ino.

"ya, aku sudah selesai kok ".sai langsung menghampiri gaara untuk mengikutinya menuju ke tempat ruangan kerja milik gaara.

"dan kau ino sebaiknya kerjakan tugasmu seperti biasa" gaara menatap ino tajam. Sedangkan ino hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi perkataan gaara.

Gaara mengajak ke empat orang temannya untuk masuk ke bar miliknya yang terdapat diruangannya. Sesekali gaara menyesap gelas yang berisikan darah sedangkan teman-temannya hanya diberi minuman cocktail.

"gaara apa kau tidak bosan meminum darah setiap hari? aku saja sering mual-mual kalau mencium darah setiap hari maka dari itu aku selalu memakai masker ketika menjalan misi sebagai vampire hunter"naruto mulai membuka perckapan.

"kau ini bodoh sekali naruto, jelas saja gaara menyukai darah karena dia adalah seorang vampire darah murni sedangkan kita adalah manusia"neji menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari naruto.

"sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu berlama-lama disini, lihat lah gambar ini,gambar ini sudah aku kirimkan 3 hari yang lalu pada kalian,dia adalah target yang kita harus lindungi dari anggota akatsuki" jelas gaara kepada keempat temannya.

"bukankah ini ino gadis yang kupeluk tadi ketika ia hendak hampir terjatuh?"sai menimpali perkataan gaara. Raut wajah gaara menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka akan perkataan sai.

"iya, alasan kita melindungi gadis ini karena dia memiliki darah yang dapat membangkitkan kekuatan seorang vampire",lanjut gaara kemudian.

"baiklah aku akan melindungi gadis ini sampai mati"sahut sai.

"sai apakah kau menyukai gadis ini"tanya sasuke,

"ya aku mulai menyukai gadis ini saat pandangan pertama tadi"jelas sai.

"kau jangan menganggap remeh sai untuk kasus ini, dan gadis itu apa yang terlihat istimewa bahkan terlihat sederhana"gara meninggikan volume suaranya.

"menurtku dia sangat cantik dan senyumannya juga indah"sahut sai tak mau kalah. Kini sai dan gaara saling menatap sinis.

"hei kalian berdua apakah sama-sama menyukai gadis ini hah?"naruto bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

"siapa bilang aku menyukai gadis ini hanya saja aku ingin kalian fokus terhadap kasus ini jangan membawa perasaan kalian"jelas gaara,

"tapi aku menyukai gadis ini, aku berjanji setelah misi membasmi akatsuki itu aku akan mengenal ino jauh lebih dekat lagi"sahut sai. Gaara hanya bisa menahan emosinya mendengar perkataan sai tapi ketiga temannya langsung mentap sai dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"sial kau sai, kali ini dia terlihat serius untuk melindungi ino"gara membatin dalam dirinya yang sudah bergejolak menahan emosi.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, ino dan ketiga temannya bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"ino maaf kami bertiga ada rapat mendadak dengan ketua BEM untuk membicarakan organisasi baru yang akan di bentuk di kampus, kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri?" sakura berkata kepada ino.

"tidak apa-apa kok. Yasudah kalian hati-hati dijalan ya, sampai bertemu kembali"seru ino,

"ya ino kamu hati-hati dijalan juga dan sampai bertemu kembali"sahut ketiga temannya dengan lambaian tangan.

Ketika ino hendak ingin membelok kesebuah jalan. Kedua mata ino sempat menangkap sosok gaara yang sedang berdiri di depan bangunan tua yang memang sepi akan orang-orang yang melewatinya, dia menyender sebuah tembok dengan kaki kanan terangkat kebelakang menyentuh tembok dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam sakunya. Gaara terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat jelas di sorot matanya yang kosong menatap kedepan dengan serius. Gaara masih memikirkan perkataam sai tadi siang. Ino mencoba untuk mendekati gaara dan menyapanya

"sabaku-san sedang apa anda di tempat seperti ini?". gaara hanya melirik ino sekilas lalu kembali ke dalam dunianya lagi.

"hmm maaf sabaku-san sepertinya saya mengganggu waktu anda kalau begitu saya pamit pulang, selamat sore" lalu ino melangkah pergi menjauhi gaara tapi sebelum ino melangkah lebih jauh lagi tangan ino sudah ditarik oleh gaara.

"ino apakah kamu benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun, aku belum berkata iya dan mengijinkanmu pulang"gaara kini membuka percakapan,

"maaf sabaku-san aku tidak bermaksud begitu sekali lagi maafkan saya"ino kini menunduk malu.

"jangan terlalu sering meminta maaf aku sungguh bosan mendengar kata itu",gaara kini menatap ino dengan intens.

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong sabaku-san daripada berdiri ditempat seperti ini bagaimana kalau kita duduk ditaman di ujung jalan sana, dan kita juga bisa melihat matahari terbenam juga" ino sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Ino dan gaara kini berjalalan berdampingan menuju taman tapi ino lebih banyak membuka percakapan sedangkan gaara hanya mendengarkan tanpa menimpali percakapan ino.

Taman ini begitu sepi hingga hanya mereka berdua yang datang ketaman itu sekarang.

"sabaku-san, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di kursi dipinggir ujung sana, disana kita bisa melihat dengan jelas matahari terbenam"ino menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan tetapi hati ino berdegup kencang dan badannya sedikit bergetar. Ino gugup karena baru kali ini dia bisa duduk berdekatan dengan gaara yang notabennya orang yang sangat dingin. Ino berusaha sewajar mungkin dan kini dia memberanikan diri lagi untuk membuka sebuah percakapan.

"sabaku-san apakah anda masih marah pada saya tentang kejadian waktu itu?",

"panggil aku sekarang dengan gaara dan hilangkan kesan formalitas diantara kita",

"baiklah gaara, apakah kamu masih marah pada kejadian waktu itu?",

"aku sudah sedikit melupakannya tapi aku masih kesal karena tempat itu benar-benar rahasia",

"kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan darah dan organ yang kau koleksi itu?",

"aku tak bisa menjelaskannya kepada mu saat ini",

"gaara jangan-jangan kau seorang physicopat ya? !",

"tentu tidak, aku bukanlah orang seperti itu",

"lantas kau ini termasuk golongan penjahat, pencuri atau penyihir?",

"yang jelas aku bukan termasuk dari semua yang kau sebutkan, dan jangan bahas permasalahan seperti ini lagi !",

"baiklah, gaara orang tua mu berada dimana sekarang? Sepertinya kau selalu tinggal dengan kedua kakakmu dan para maid,

"kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, tousan meninggal karena kecelakaan sedangkan kaasan meninggal ketika dia melahirkanku, aku hanya bisa melihat mereka lewat foto",

"gaara maaf aku tak bermaksud mengorek masa lalu mu",

"tenanglah aku tidak apa-apa",

"aku juga kehilangan kaasan waktu kelas 5 sd kaasan mengidap kanker hati dan sekarang hanya tousan yang aku punya namun tousan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang polisi". Hening sesaat tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Gaara dan ino sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"lihat gaara matahari akan mulai tenggelam, sungguh indah bukan?" ino menunjuk kearah matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Gaara melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan ino.

"aku sangat suka melihat sunset, aku merasa lebih baik setelah melihat sunset" jelas ino kepada gaara.

Namun gaara tetap menatap sunset didepannya seakan menikmati pemandangan itu sehingga dia tidak menjawab perkataan ino. Ino ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi gaara ketika melihat matahari tenggelam apakah sama bahagianya dengannya yang kini tersenyum senang. Tapi ino merasa tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik ketika dia menoleh ke arah gaara. wajah ino merona merah ketika menatap gaara yang kini dalam diam menikmati sunset didepannya. wajah gaara yang putih nan pucat kini bersinar diterpa cahaya senja matahari, rambutnya yang merah bata bergerak perlahan diterpa angin sore, matanya yang berwarna hijau turqouis seakan memancarkan kilatan halus. Hidungnya terlihat lebih mancung ketika dilihat dari samping, tato kanji 'ai' miliknya menjadi kelihatan lebih jelas seiring wajahnya yang bersinar. Seperti terhipnotis, tanpa ino sadari tangannya terangakat dan memegang pipi gaara secara perlahan. Gaara terkejut akan sentuhan lembut dipipinya. Gaara menoleh dan mendapati ino yang sedang menatap kearahnya tersenyum sambil memegang pipinya. Gaara balik menatap ino lekat. Gaara masih bingung dengan sikap ino saat ini. sadar akan tatapan gaara kepadanya, sontak ino langsung melepas tangannya dari wajah gaara dan memalingkan muka ino kini merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Gaara menatap ino heran yang lagi-lagi bersifat aneh.

"maafkan aku gaara, bukannya aku bersikap lancang yang sudah secara langsung memegang wajahmu, hanya saja aku-aku.. terpesona dengan wajamu seperti tadi" kalimat terpesona sengaja ino kecilkan volumenya agar tidak terdengar oleh gaara.

ino tidak tahu kalau gaara seorang vampire yang bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun bahkan langkah semut pun dia bisa mendengarnya. Gaara mendengar ino mengucapkan kalau dia terpesona akan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba gaara menarik bahu ino untuk bisa melihat kehadapannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap namun kini jarak mereka begitu dekat. Ino merasakan wangi mint dari tubuh gaara yang merasuk kedalam indera penciumannya dan bisa ino rasakan hembusan nafas gaara yang begitu teratur. Wajah ino semakin memanas ketika gaara sudah melingkarkan tangannya dibahunya dan wajah nya begitu datar tanpa ekspresi menatap lekat kedua mata ino. Tanpa diduga gaara menarik ino kedalam pelukannya. Ino merasa sangat nyaman berada didalam dekapan gaara yang entah kenapa terasa dingin itu.

"gaara tolong lepaskan aku, aku tidak ingin kau dilihat oleh pegawai restauran atau matsuri yang tak sengaja lewat dan mendapati kita seperti ini, aku takut citra mu sebagai presdir akan tercoreng apalagi aku hanya seorang pelayan" ino berkata lirih dia sadar kalau dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk dipeluk oleh gaara.

"aku tidak peduli, aku mohon ino tetaplah seperti ini sebentar" gaara menjawab perkataan ino dan langsung mempererat dekapannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu ino membalas pelukan gaara. kepala milik gaara dia tenggelamkan kedalam bahu ino. Gaara dapat mencium wangi mawar dari tubuh ino. Namun gaara tidak bisa berlama-lama tenggelam di dalam bahu milik ino karena dia tidak kuat menahan insting vampirenya untuk menggigit leher ino. Aroma darah milik ino membuat gaara harus mati-matian melawan instingnya. Tangan kanan gaara mulai turun perlahan kebawah untuk mengambil ramuan miliknya disakunya. Dia meneguk ramuan itu dengan pelan agar ino tidak menyadarinya. Gaara tidak perlu repot-repot lagi melawan instingnya lagi. Sekarang gaara hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersama ino. menumpahkan segala emosi dalam keheningan di sore hari.

**TBC**

**bagaimana fic yang sekarang? apakah sudah enak membacanya? maaf yaa chapter sebelumnya tulisannya dempet-dempet. maklum saya kudet sekali XD. review ya**

**Naruto masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 7

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

**MARKAS AKATSUKI**

"Oh jadi dia gadis yang bernama yamanaka ino" gumam madara selaku ketua anggota akatsuki.

"iya dialah orangnya yang kemarin terlihat sedang bersama gaara di taman" sahut zetsu.

"gadis ini memiliki darah yang berbeda dari manusia biasa, darahnya dapat menambah kekuatan seorang vampire dan mebuat seluruh organ menjadi kebal 10 kali lipat" sambung tobi.

"yasudah tunggu apalagi bawa gadis ini kesini! kita ambil darahnya sampai habis dan kita bisa mengambil alih bumi dari manusia" sahut madara.

"madara-sama pasukan kita tak ada yang bisa mendekati gadis ini dan anggota akatsuki juga tidak bisa mendekatinya bahkan untuk masuk ke apartemen gadis inipun juga tidak bisa" jelas deidara,

"kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu?"tanya madara kepada seluruh anggotanya,

"karena sepertinya gaara sudah memberi tameng pada gadis ini sehingga dari jarak dekat sekalipun kami tidak bisa mendekatinya"timpal kazuzu.

"sial kau gaara, kau sudah menghancurkan rencana yang sudah dibuat" madara terlihat geram.

"tapi hari ini kami akan mulai penyerangan kembali dan kami akan berusaha menangkap gadis itu"sahut tobi, "baiklah aku harap kalian dapat membawa gadis itu bersama kita" lalu madara memberi komando untuk membubarkan anggotanya.

"apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini gaara"madara sempat bergumam didalam hatinya.

Disepanjang koridor kampus, aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin sore saat gaara memelukku. Itu benar-benar kejadian yang sangat diluar dugaan.

"ino kau ini kerasukan setan apalagi, daritadi kau cengar-cengir tak jelas dan lagi wajahmu merona sekarang" tenten membuyarkan pikiranku tentang gaara seketika.

"hmm itu aku-aku",mulutju terasa kelu untuk mengucapkannya.

"nah aku sekarang tau kau pasti sedang fallin in love dengan seorang pria kan? Ayo katakan saja yang sejujurnya, semuanya terlihat jelas di wajahmu sekarang" sakura benar-benar memojokkan posisi ino sekarang.

"ya aku memang sedang tertarik dengan seorang pria tapi aku belum tahu apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak" ino menunduk malu",

"eh ino-chan, siapa laki-laki yang sudah membuat ino-chan tertarik"kini hinata mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan",

"apakah dia laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan pintar seperti shikamaru atau seperti gaara?, ayolah beritahu kami, kami kan sahabatmu jadi terbukalah sedikit" tenten ikut menimpali.

Aku tak mungkin jujur mengatakannya kepada mereka nanti mereka akan menyelidiki gaara juga. "kyaaa mana mungkin seperti pria nanas itu dan laki-laki itu masih aku rahasiakan identitasnya, kalau waktunya pas aku akan beritahu kepada kalian siapa laki-laki yang aku sukai sekarang." Ino menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

Dan teman-temannya mengangguk setuju mereka mengerti pasti ino tidak ingin membeberkan masalah cintanya saat ini

Ditempat lain genk pretty girl sedang membicarakan topik yang serius terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang menahan emosi.

"matsuri yang kuberitahu kepadamu itu benar, aku kemarin sore melihat gaara memeluk budak itu ditaman"karin memberitahu informasi itu kepada matsuri.

"matsuri bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kita harus memberi pelajaran lagi? Shion menimpali percakapan karin.

"karin apakah yang kau lihat sungguh mereka berdua?" tanya matsuri yang masih meragukan karin.

"benar matsuri, aku melihatnya dengan jelas, aku berani bersumpah kalau itu mereka"suara karin menegaskan dengan yakin.

"kalau memang benar mereka berdua.." seringai licik keluar dari bibir mungil matsuri. Teman-temannya mengerti maksud dari seringai matsuri.

"akhirnya kelas hari ini selesai juga" sakura menghela nafas lega.

"forehead kalau masalah pelajaran kau memang ingin cepat-cepat pulang" ino sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"oh iya hari ini gaara tidak terlihat dikampus, apa gaara sedang ada urusan penting ya?"tenten mengalihkan percakapan mereka.

"kau benar juga, biasanya kan gaara datang untuk mengecek kegiatan kampus" sakura kini juga terlihat bingung,

"mungkin gaara se-dang banyak urusan kan dia memiliki banyak perusahaan jadi bisa saja diaa tidak sempat datang kesini" hinata ikut masuk dalam percakapan mereka.

"pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya daritadi pagi" ino membatin dalam dirinya.

Ketika ino bersama teman-temannya sedang berjalan dan mengobrol, matsuri menghentikan langkah mereka berempat.

"hai maaf mengganggu kalian bolehkah aku pinjam ino sebentar" matsuri lalu mendekati mereka berempat.

"mau apa lagi kau denganku?bukannya urusan kita sudah selesai?' ino terlihat geram.

"ino sejak kapan kau dekat dengan anggota pretty girl?" tenten mulai menanyai ino.

"aku tidak pernah dekat dengan mereka tenten tapi mereka lah yang sudah macam-macam denganku" sahut ino tapi ketika tenten ingin menjawab perkataan ino, matsuri sudah memotongnya duluan

"ino maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin, aku sangat menyesal dan sekarang aku ingin menebus kesalahan ku dengan mengajak kau makan makan siang" matsuri berpura-pura sedih.

Ketiga temannya ino mentap adegan mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Ino sendiri masih menimang-nimang permintaan maaf matsuri dan ino pikir buat apa selalu menyimpan kebencian karna hanya membuat dirinya tambah berdosa saja. Akhirnya ino mau memaafkan matsuri.

"baiklah aku sudah memaafkan mu dan melupakan kejadian kemarin".

"ino terimakasih ternyata kau ini orang yang sangat baik kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke restauran, hari ini kau akan aku traktir" matsuri tersenyum senang tapi dibalik senyumannya tersimpan maksud lain.

"apakah aku bisa mengajak ketiga temanku?" ino sambil menunjuk ketiga temannya.

"maaf ino tapi aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja, aku ingin mengenal mu lebih jauh siapa tahu kita bisa menjadi sahabat nantinya"matsuri menyanggah permintaan ino.

"ino sudahlah kau pergi saja dengan matsuri, kami tidak apa-apa pulang tanpa kamu lagipula matsuri sudah bilang ingin mengenal kamu lebih dekat dan kami bertiga juga akan pergi ke supermarket hari ini untuk membeli perlengkapan rumah tangga" sahut sakura.

"tapi apakah tidak apa-apa ?" ,

"tidak apa-apa ino-chan lebih baik kau cepat pergi, matsuri sudah menunggu mu" kini hinata yang menjawab.

"baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi ya dan hati-hati dijalan" ino melepaskan kepergian teman-temannya dan melangkah pergi bersama matsuri.

Matsuri memilih restauran italia untuk makan siang mereka. Setelah masing-masing sudah mendapatkan pesanan mereka dimeja. Matsuri dan ino saling bercerita akrab tentang pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Setelah mereka makan dari restauran italia itu, matsuri lalu mengajak ino peregi ke suatu tempat. Dan ternyata matsuri membawa ino kesebuah gedung tua tak terpakai.

"matsuri apa yang akan kita lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" ino bertanya kepada matsuri.

Tapi matsuri hanya diam dan menampilkan seringainya. Diluar perkiraan ino datanglah segerombolan teman satu genknya matsuri datang kearahnya membawa sebuah benda seperti kayu dan bersiap untuk memukul ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba ino merasakan sakit seketika di seluruh kujur tubuhnya.

"matsuri jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini?" seru ino lirih,

"kau sudah membuat kesalahan besar,budak jadi inilah hukumanmu"sahut karin yang siap memukul ino kembali. Kondisi ino saat ini semakin parah banyak luka memar disekujur tubuhnya dan darah mengalir di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang terus mengalir.

"matsu-ri ke-napa kau se-perti ini? bukankah kita sudah berteman?" ino berusaha berkata-kata di tengah kondisinya yang kritis.

"aku tak pernah menganggap mu teman, aku tidak sudi berteman dengan mu, dan lagi aku sudah tahu kejadian sore itu saat gaara memelukmu, apa kau ingin merebutnya dariku hah? Tapi jangan terlalu bermimpi gaara akan mencintai gadis buruk seperti kau" matsuri mendekati ino dan menarik rambutnya paksa. Ino meringis kesakitan.

"tapi aku akui kau orang yang menyenangkkan ino" matsuri berbisik ditelinga ino.

"silahkan habisi dia kembali"matsuri menyuruh temannya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Ino hanya bisa merasakan sakit mendapat pukulan seperti ini. setelah puas menyiksa ino, matsuri dan teman-temannya membawa ino keruangan kosong yang ada di dalam gedung tua itu. Ruangan itu gelap dan berdebu hanya terdapat sofa yang dan lemari yang sudah tertutup sarang laba-laba. Matsuri memasukkan ino keruangan itu. Ino yang hanya memiliki sedikit kesadaran dan tak sanggup berbicara hanya menangis dan sedikit memberontak tapi matsuri menendang tubuh ino membuat gadis itu tambah tak berdaya. Ino hanya berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya walapun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Matsuri dan teman-temannya mengunci ino diruangan itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan ino yang terbaring lemah dan terluka parah akibat ulah matsuri dan geng nya.

Di suatu kondisi yang berbeda dengan ino, kini Sakura, tenten dan hinata hendak akan menuju pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangga. Ketika hendak berjalan purang dan melewati sebuah gang yang terlibang jarang sekali orang yang melewatinya karena hanya jalan itu akses tercepat menuju rumah mereka, namun mereka bertiga terkejut karena melihat kejadian yang mereka pikir sangat sulit dipercaya. Didepan mereka ada segerombolan manusia yang mereka pikir bukan orang jepang asli sedang menggigit leher warga konoha. Dan sekitar mulut manusia itu terdapat banyak darah.

"sakura, mereka sebenarnya siapa?kenapa mereka memakan darah manusia" tenten menunjuk kearah kejadian tersebut.

"aku juga tidak tahu yang jelas ini bukan kondisi yang baik, ayo kita lari dari sini"seru sakura.

Hinata hanya bergetar takut dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya, tapi ketika mereka hendak melarikan dari situasi tersebut, segerombolam manusia tadi menghadang mereka.

"sakura-chan meng-apa aa-da taring di gigi mereka?" hinata lalu menatap sakura .

"apa mungkin mereka vampire?tapi tidak mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah mitos" jawab sakura.

Kini para manusia itu mendekati mereka dengan tatapan lapar. Mereka bertiga seperti dikepung dan dan saling menggandeng tangan satu sama lain.

"mungkin ini sudah saatnya kita untuk mati, bahkan kita belum menemukan cinta sejati kita" tenten berbicara aneh disaat genting seperti ini.

mereka bertiga memejamkan mata ketika para manusia itu menghampiri mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dan mereka bertiga sontak membuka kan kedua mata hendak melihat apa yang terjadi. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka mendapati empat orang pria yang berdiri di depan mereka dan mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arah manusia tadi.

"apakah kalian tidak apa-apa?" neji menatap ketiga gadis dihadapannya.

"neji nii-san apa yang sudah kau lakukan disini dan siapa segerombolan pria itu?" hinata bertanya kepada neji.

"mereka adalah vampire" sahut sasuke.

"vampire? Mana mungkin didunia nyata seperti ini ada vampire" sahut sakura.

"ya mereka adalah vampire sekalipun kalian tidak mempercayainya" kini sai ikut menimpali.

"hoi kalian cepatlah bantu aku mengusir vampire-vampire ini" teriak naruto.

"kalian bertiga berlindunglah ditempat yang aman"seru neji.

Tenten, sakura dan hinata bersembunyi disebuah semak-semak yang tidak jau dari arah kejadian. Mereka menatap kagum sekaligus tidak mempercayai aksi heroik ke empat pria yang sedang membunuh vampire-vampire itu dengan sangat lihai menggunakan pistol dan sekejap vampire itu hilang seperti abu. Saat vampire-vampire itu sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka, kini mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menghampiri keempat pria tadi. Tenten merasa ada yang mencengkram lehernya dan benar saja di belakangnya saat ini ada vampire yang siap menggigitnya. Sontok sakura dan hinata terkejut. Dan berusaha melepaskan tenten, namun sakura dan hinata terlempar cukup jauh saat vampir itu mendorong sakura dan hinata.

"bagaimana ini vampire itu lepas dari pandangan kita tadi" naruto berteriak khawatir.

"tenanglah naruto biar aku yang tangani vampire bodoh ini".

neji mulai mengacungkan senjatanya tapi vampire itu berteriak dan berkata "jika kau mencoba membunuhku, akan aku bunuh gadis ini dan menjadikannya sebagai vampire".

"jadi apa yang sekarang kau inginkan?"seru neji,

"berikan aku gadis pirang yang memiliki kekuatan darah vampire dan aku akan melepaskan gadis ini"seru vampire itu.

"cih permintaan apa itu, aku tidak akan mengabulkannya"sahut neji.

"sudahlah aku sudah siap untuk mati, sakura, hinata maafkan aku untuk semuanya, terimakasih sudah mau menjadi temanku dan titipkan salam untukku padanya".

Tenten mulai berlinang dengan air mata.

"tenten apa yang kau katakan? Tolong jangan tinggalkan kami" seru sakura.

Saat ini Sakura dan hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak saat terlempar tadi. Sakura dan hinata hanya bisa menangis menatap tenten. Neji lalu dengan cepat menghampiri vampire itu dan siap untuk menebak. Alangkah terkejutnya neji ternyata dia kalah cepat oleh vampire itu, dan sekarang vampire itu sedang menggigit leher tenten dan menghisap darahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi neji langsung menembak vampire itu dan seketika vampire itu menjadi abu. Neji lalu merengkuh tubuh tenten yang mulai sekarat dan napasnya mulai tersendat-sendat. Mereka semua menatap ke arah tenten dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"TENTEEEN... !" Sakura dan hinta berteriak histeris memanggil tenten, air mata mereka berdua kini mengakir deras.

"neji sebaiknya kita cepat memberikan ramuan itu kepadanya, pasti sekarang gadis ini akan bertransformasi menjadi vampire"seru sasuke. Neji dengan sigap mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan di dalam tas kecilnya yang ia lingkarkan di pinggang dan suntikan itu terisi oleh cairan berwarna putih dan menyuntikannya di leher tenten. Dan tak lama napas tenten kembali teratur tetapi matanya masih terpejam menandakan dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Neji lalu membawa tenten pergi dari tempat kejadian dengan gaya bridal style. Sasuke dan naruto juga membawa sakura dan hinata pergi dari tempat kejadian itu dan disusul sai yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Sekarang mereka semua sedang menuju ke kediaman gaara.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 8

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Gaara terkejut melihat teman-temannya datang dengan raut wajah tegang terlebih lagi melihat ada seorang wanita didalam gendongannya neji. Sontak gaara menghentikan kegiatannya di dalam lab.

"neji apa yang sudah terjadi dan kenapa wanita ini bisa ada ditanganmu?, bukankah mereka adalah pelayan di restoran ku?" gaara menatap neji heran.

Lalu neji menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya bagaimana ketiga gadis ini datang bersama mereka.

"oh jadi begitu letakan wanita ini diruang pengobatan" sahut gaara.

neji mengangguk setuju dan membawa tenten ke ruangan itu dan meletakannya di tempat tidur yang tersedia. Lalu gaara memperhatikan sakura dan hinata yang masih dalam rangkulan sasuke dan naruto. Gaara melihat luka goresan disekitar tubuh mereka berdua, dengan cepat gaara menginstruksikan sasuke dan naruto untuk membawa mereka berdua keruang pengobatan juga. Gaara lalu memberikan obat racikannya kepada sakura dan hinata. Setelah selesai membalut luka mereka berdua lalu mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih.

"bukankah kalian teman-teman dari yamanaka ino juga di kampus? Jadi siapa nama kalian? Maaf kalo aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak ada waktu untuk menghafal semua mahasiswa dan seluruh pegawai ku" gaara lalu duduk dihadapan mereka berdua.

"nama saya haruno sakura", "dan nama saya hinata hyuga". Gaara lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"mengapa ino tidak ikut bersama kalian?" gaara terlihat bingung karena biasanya gaara selalu melihat ino bersama mereka.

"hmm itu, ino-chan diajak pergi makan siang oleh matsuri, dia satu kampus dengan kami" sahut hinata.

"ino meminta matsuri mengajak kami bertiga tapi matsuri tidak mengijinkannya karena matsuri ingin lebih dekat mengenal ino"sambung sakura.

"cih aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini"gaara mengumpat sehingga sakura dan hinata menatap heran.

"apakah ada yang aneh sabaku-san?"tanya hinata. "tidak ada kok, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sabaku-san diluar pekerjaan, panggil aku gaara saja, yasudah aku akan meminta temari merawat kalian lagipula ada neji,sasuke,naruto dan sai disini jadi jangan khawatir" jelas gaara panjang lebar.

Sakura dan hinta menangguk mengerti. Hinata tampak merona ketika naruto mendekatinya dan menanyakan keadaannya sedangkan sakura tersenyum senang saat sasuke berada dihadapannya tetapi sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

Ditempat lain gaara dengan cepat mencari keberadaan ino, gaara berlari secepat kilat dan menggunakan indra penciumannya yang tajam untuk mencari jejak ino pergi bersama matsuri tadi.

Insting vampirnya ia keluarkan agar bisa cepat menemukan ino. Tak lama gaara sudah berada didepan gedung tua.

Disekitar halaman gedung tua itu, gaara menemukan ada beberapa balok kayu yang berlumuran darah dan gaara terkejut karena darah itu milik ino. Dengan cepat gaara menghancurkan balok kayu itu agar

tidak ikut tercium oleh anggota akatsuki. Dan gaara masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu dan mulai mencari posisi ino.

Ino kini hanya bisa terbaring lemah, dia merasakan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan rasa sakit masih menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"to-loonng aku" ino mulai bersuara walaupun sangat pelan.

Ino sangat takut berada sendirian diruangan gelap ini. matanya, tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

BRAKKK tak lama ino mendengar ada yang membanting pintu tapi dia tidak bisa menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Ino sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak dia berpikir ada orang jahat lagi yang akan menyiksanya dan dia pasrah kalau hari ini dia harus mati.

"ino kau tidak apa-apa?jawab aku ino kalau kau baik-baik saja"gaara menghampiri ino dan terkejut melihat kondisi ino sekarang.

Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, Baju kemeja ungu yang ino kenakan sobek disana sini dan menampilkan tubuh ino yang memar dan berdarah dan yang membuat gaara semakin terkejut pelipis ino masih mengeluarkan darah.

"ggg—aa—rraa" suara ino terbata-bata dan ino juga terkejut ternyata yang datang menolongnya adalah gaara. gaara lalu menarik tubuh ino dan memeluknya erat.

"maafkan aku ino, aku terlambat menolongmu dan membawa mu kedalam kondisi seperti ini" gaara mendekapkan kepalanya dengan bahu ino. Ino menagis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan gaara.

tak lama gaara mengeluarkan sekotak obat dari dalam tas kecil miliknya yang sama seperti neji. Gaara membersihkan darah yang menempel diseluruh tubuh ino akibat luka yang dideritanya. Untungnya gaara sudah meminum ramuan nya sebelum datang kesini jadi dia bisa lebih lama mendekati ino. Gaara lalu menaburkan obat bubuk pada luka-luka ino dan seketika pendarahan dipelipisnya terhenti. Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah cairan didalam botol kecil yang digenggamnya dan mulai menuangkan kedalam mulut ino.

"ga-aa-rra ap-a yang ak-an kau bee-rikan kep-addaku?" ino bingung dengan kelakuan gaara yang akan memasukan cairan dalam botol kecil itu kemulutnya.

"oh ini obat penghilang rasa sakit bukan maksud untuk meracuni mu, percayalah padaku ino" gaara mencoba meyakinkan. Ino mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama meminum cairan dari botol kecil itu kesadarannya hilang.

"maafkan aku ino, aku membuat kamu pingsan lagi karena aku tak ingin kamu melihat wujud asli ku saat aku membawamu nanti"gaara menatap ino yang tidur terlelap didalam dekapannya. Lalu gaara melepas pakaian ino yang sobek dan bersimpah darah itu dan menggantinya dengan kemeja putih yang gaara kenakan saat ini.

"aku terpaksa melakukan ini untuk membuatmu selamat" gaara mengancingkan baju kemajanya yang kini sudah berada di tubuh ino. Gaara menghanguskan baju ino seketika, guna menghapus bau darah dibaju ino agar akatsuki tidak bisa melacaknya. Sekarang gaara hanya memakai celana jeans dan jasnya sehingga tubuh gaara yang abs dan tegap itu sangat menggiurkan jika dilihat kaum hawa. Gaara dengan cepat membopong tubuh ino dan pergi meninggalkan gedung tua itu, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika gaara hendang keluar pintu dan mendapati dirinya sudah dihadang oleh anggota akatsuki bernama pain.

"mau lari kemana lagi kau sekarang gaara?" tanya pain sinis.

"kenapa anggota akatsuki bisa mendekati ino? Jangan-jangan...! gaara membatin didalam dirinya dan dia langsung mengecek kristal merah yang waktu lalu sempat dipasangkan dibelakang telinga ino tapi gaara tidak menemukan kristal merah itu disana "apa jangan-jangan terlepas saat insiden tadi" gaara membatin dalam dirinya lagi.

"kau pasti sedang berpikir kenapa kami bisa mendekati gadis itu? Percuma saja kau mencari cara untuk melindungi gadis itu karena sekarang aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil gadis itu dari tanganmu" seru pain.

Tiba-tiba pain dan pasukannya sudah menyerang gaara, dengan cepat gaara mengeluarkan pistol bloody rosenya. Pain dan pasukannya terbilang cukup kuat buktinya gaara harus membidik pain dan pasukannya berkali-kali. Ketika pain dan pasukannya lengah gaara langsung meletakkan ino di sofa yang tdak jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung. Gaara melakukannya agar gaara dapat bertarung secara leluasa tanpa menyakiti ino. Walaupun ino diletakkan di sofa, gaara terus berjaga-jaga dan tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari posisinya agar pain dan pasukannya tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Gaara mengeluarkan insting vampirenya dan bertarung sengit melawan pain. Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal nagato, konan dan yahiko. Nagato selaku ketua dari pain mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya untuk mengunci pergerakan gaara.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kehidupanmu, haha...!"nagato tertawa mengejek.

"tidak semudah itu kalian mendapatkanku" lalu gaara membuat jurus pertahanan pada dirinya dan sempat membuat nagato terpental cukup jauh. Tiba-tiba dari arah samping datang yahiko yang siap menancapkan besi ke tangan kanan gaara dan membuat gaara tidak berkutik. Lalu conan mengambil bagian untuk menghabisi gaara. tapi ketika konan akan menghabisi gaara, conan terpental jauh dan menembus tembok. Gaara sontak melihat ulah siapa yang membuat conan dapat terpental jauh ternyata orang itu adalah kiba bersama akamaru anjing kesayangannya yang mendorng conan hingga terpental, dan disana terlihat juga ada lee, shikamaru, choji dan kakashi sensei, guru yang sempat mengajar aku dalam ilmu ketahanan di akademic tokyo school 3 tahun yang lalu.

"aku mendengar kabar dari sasuke kalau bunga telah bermekaran*, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggap kami sebagai teman?" seru kiba sambil menarik baju gaara.

"aku bukan bermaksud melupakan kalian hanya saja aku tidak ingin melibatkan teman-temanku ke dalam bahaya"sahut gaara.

"hmm gaara kau masih seperti dulu, keras kepala dan berjuang sendirian"sambung kakashi sensei.

"daripada membuang waktu untuk reunian disini lebih baik mari bereskan target kita"shikamaru membuyarkan percakapan mereka.

Kiba, lee,choji dan shikamaru langsung siaga dengan tongkat listik pembasmi vampire yang dipegangnya dan kakashi sensei sudah siap dengan dua pistol bloody rose ditangannya. Gaara bangkit dan melepaskan besi yang menancap ditangan kananya. Sedikit demi sekit luka ditangan gaara menutup dengan cepat.

"oh jadi bermain kroyokan ya? Baiklah kau pikir kami takut pada kalian!" nagato bangkit dan menyerang gara dan teman-temannya dengan ganasnya.

Namun gaara bersama teman=temannya dapat menghindari serangan-serangan yang diberikan oleh pain pada mereka.

"gaara aku sangat berterimakasih ke padamu karena kau telah membuat senjata dan tongkat hebat ini sehingga kami dapat dengan mudah membasmi para vampire darah kotor itu" shikamaru berceloteh kepada gaara disaat mereka sedang dalam pertarungan melawan pain.

Gaara hanya tersenyum sekedarnya.

"gaara gadis pirang yang terlelap di sofa ujung sana, dia yamanaka ino bukan yang saat ini kau lindungi dari pasukan akatsuki" kiba juga ikut menyela sambil melirik ke arah ino.

"iya memang dia, aku melindunginya karena darahnya dapat membuat akatsuki menjadi lebih kuat" sambung gaara. tiba-tiba dalam pertarungan itu. Sai datang dan langsung membantu gaara menyerang pain.

"sai apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya gaara heran.

"aku hanya ingin melindungi ino karena aku telah berjanji akan melindunginya sampai mati". Sahut sai dengan tatapan datar.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan giginya bergeletuk seiring dengan gejolak emosi didalam dirinya.

"oh begitu" gaara hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat ini. pertarungan masih masih berlangsung dengan sengit tetapi yang lebih menonjol dalam pertarungan ini adalah sai dan gaara karena mereka begitu semangat mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka, seakan-akan mereka sedang menunjukkan kebolehan masing-masing. Setelah pertarungan sengit yang memakan waktu cukup lama itu akhirnya nagato selaku ketua pain dapat digagalkan oleh gaara dan teman-temannya. Sai lalu menghampiri ino dan siap akan membawanya pergi tapi tangan kekar milik gaara menahan tubuh sai untuk beranjak pergi.

"biar aku saja yang membawanya" kata sai kepada gaara.

"tidak, dia harus kubawa bersama ku, karena jika kau yang akan membawanya, nanti akatsuki akan datang kembali dan menyerang kau dan ino" jelas gaara. padahal di jauh lubuk hatinya gaara ia tidak mau ino dibawa oleh laki-laki seperti sai.

''hmm baiklah"sai pasrah dengan perkataan gaara.

gaara dan teman-temannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian bersama dengan ino yang saat ini berada dalam gendongannya. Mereka akan menuju ke kediaman gaara. dan meneliti semuanya lebih lanjut.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 9

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Diruang pengobatan, hanya terlihat neji yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi tenten dan tenten yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Selang infus masih menempel ditangannya. Neji lalu mengahmpiri tenten dan duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"kau orang yang sangat ceroboh, dan nyaris saja kau akan berubah menjadi seorang vampire yang menyeramkan, tentunya itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang seceria ini" neji sambil mengusap rambut tenten lembut.

"mulai detik ini aku akan mulai mengawasimu, jadi kau tidak akan bisa bertindak ceroboh lagi" neji lalu tersenyum ke arah tenten. "ah kenapa aku ini, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi perhatian seperti ini terhadapnya" neji bergumam pelan dan dia masih bingung atas sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian dan begitu saja keluar dari dalam dirinya. sungguh benar-benar bukan dirinya.

Diruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruangan tenten. terlihat sakura, hinata, naruto dan sasuke. Ternyata sasuke dan naruto menemani sakura dan hinata yang juga terlelap diranjang dengan infus yang terpasang di tangan mereka sama seperti tenten. mereka berdua seperti itu akibat obat bius yang diberikan temari. Sebelum sakura dan hinata terlelap, temari mengecek kondisi fisik mereka berdua dan ternyata selain luka memar dan lecet, ternyata sendi peluru mereka bergeser sedikit akibat insiden terlemparnya mereka saat melindungi tenten. untuk mengobati mereka berdua tenten memberikan obat bius agar lebih mudah dalam melakukan pengobatan saat mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

"teme, aku yakin hinata adalah jodohku buktinya kami selalu dipertemukan tidak sengaja, aku yakin kami-sama sudah mengatur hidupku dengannya" naruto lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah sasuke. Sasuke menatap naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"dobe semestinya kau khawatir dengan status mu saat ini jika hinata memang jodohmu apakah kau akan tega jika dia menjadi santapan para vampire mengingat para vampire darah kotor itu sangat membenci kita dan jika kau terbunuh oleh vampire apakah kau tidak akan merasakan kepedihan hinata?" sahut sasuke setengah berteriak.

"aku akan selalu menjaganya sampai akhir jika sesuatu itu benar terjadi karena seorang pria yang tulus mencintai wanitanya tidak akan pernah menarik ucapannya kembali" naruto bersuara dengan nada keseriusan.

"hmm baru kali aku lihat kau terlihat begitu serius" sasuke mengernyit heran. Hening sesaat terjadi diantara keduanya namun suara pintu dan suara riuh seseorang membuat mereka berdua sontak keluar dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"gaara kau lama sekali, aku sudah menghawatirkanmu"naruto menghadang gaara yang sudah berada diruang tamu dengan celotehannya.

"gaara cepat bawa ino dan berikan dia perawatan yang intensif"sahut kakashi. Gaara mengangguk dan langsung membawa ino keruang laboraturiumnya.

"kyaaa kakashi sensei sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, kau tahu aku sudah sangat merindukanmu sensei" naruto mengeluarkan celotehannya lagi.

"huh, naruto kau masih bersik seperti dulu"sambung shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama kiba, lee, choji dan sai yang mengekor dibelakang mereka.

"kyaaaaaaa kalian semua kenapa bisa ada disini?"naruto seketika histeris melihat kedatangan shikamaru dan kawan-kawan.

"naruto kau tidak senang ya bertemu dengan kami lagi, padahal kami semua merindukan mu. Benarkan akamaru? Kiba lalu menlirik anjing kesayangannya.

GUUUKK...! "tuh akamaru saja juga merindukan naruto"lalu kiba mengusap anjing kesayangannya itu.

"hahah bukan maksudku seperti itu tapi aku terkejut saja soalnya aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian" ucap naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Kini naruto dan lainnya sedang mengobrol sambil bersendau gurau. Menghilangkan rasa rindu diantara mereka. Seakan mereka dipertemukan lagi oleh takdir.

Di sisi lain gaara begitu serius berkutik dengan benda-benda di laboraturiumnya. Gaara sedang membuat penghalang dengan menggunakan kristal merah tetapi gaara membuatnya dengan cara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak jauh dari posisi gaara, ada temari dan kankouro yang sedang melakukan pengobatan untuk ino.

"gaara kondisi ino tidak terlalu parah hanya saja banyak luka goresan dan memar disekujur tubuhnya, dan ino juga mengalami gagar otak ringan"kankouro memberitahu kondisi ino kepada gaara.

"apakah kondisi ino sudah membaik?"tiba-tiba shikamaru datang dan menghampiri tempat tidur ino.

"kondisinya masih belum pulih dan dia masih belum sadarkan diri" temari menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru.

"aku merasa bersalah kepaadanya" perkataan shikamaru membuat gaara, temari dan kankouro langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"apa maksud dari perkataan mu?" tanya gaara.

"ino sempat menjadi kekasihku saat kami duduk di bangku SMA,3 tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan hubungan kami karena saat itu aku memilih masuk ke dalam academy tokyo school, aku tak memberi dia alasan mengapa aku memutuskannya, aku tidak ingin ino tahu kalau aku masuk dan bergabung dalam organisasi vampire hunter bersama kalian" cerita shikamaru tentang masa lalunya.

"kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua itu darinya?" gaara kembali bertanya walapun sebenarnya dia sempat tak rela mendengar ino menjadi kekasih dari seorang shikamaru.

"kalau dia tahu pasti dia akan melarangku, dan lagipula aku telah menganggap ino sebagai adikku tapi dia memaksa untuk menjadikan aku sebagai kekasihnya sedangkan aku mencintai wanita lain, dan wanita yang kucintai itu adalah temari" jelas shikamaru.

"cukup rumit ternyata" sambung kankouro.

"ya gaara sebenarnya aku dan shikamaru sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun" temari menimpali perkataan shikamaru.

"tapi nee-chan adalah seorang vampire mana mungkin nee-chan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia" gaara nampak bingung saat ini

"cinta tidak memandang segala sesuatunya dari luar tapi cinta memandang melalui hati, dan aku menerima temari apa adanya walapun dia seorang vampire sekalipun". Shikamaru mulai meyakinkan gaara dengan perkataannya. Temari yang melihat tekad shikamaru menjadi terkesima. lain halnya dengan gaara, dia nampak terkejut atas pernyataan shikamaru. Lalu gaara melirik ino yang masih terbaring lemah disana.

"kalau shikamaru bisa mencintai seorang vampire berarti aku juga bisa mencintai seorang manusia"batin gaara. erangan ino membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"gaara sepertinya ino telah sadar" kankouro memberitahu gaara.

"dimana aku ini?"tanya ino yang kesadarannya masih kurang itu.

"kau berada di ruang laboraturium milik gaara" sahut temari. ino mulai melihat sekelilingnya dan ino terkejut saat dia melihat ada shikamaru di antara gaara, temari dan kankouro.

"kau.. pergi dari sini! Aku sudah tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi" geram ino kepada shikamaru. Sontak mereka yang berada di situ terkejut atas perkataan ino.

"tenang dulu ino-chan, shikamaru datang kesini karena dia menghawatirkanmu" sambung temari sambil menampilkan senyumannya.

"ciih.. aku tidak sudi di khawatirkan olehnya !" ino semakin geram.

"ino aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada mu, aku mohon kali ini dengarkan aku sebentar saja"shikamaru terlihat serius.

"aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi !" teriak ino.

"ino tolong beri kesempatan untuk shikamaru menjelaskan semuanya, setelah kau mendengar penjelasannya terserah bagaimana kau ingin menindak lanjutinya"sambung kankurou. Ino tampak menimang-nimang perkataan kankurou.

"baiklah kali ini aku berbaik hati akan mendengarkan penjelasan mu itu". Lalu Gaara, temari dan kankurou meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk memberi ruang percakapan antara ino dan shikamaru.

"ino, selama ini kau telah salah paham dan sekarang aku akan meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu". Ino nampak mendengarkan ucapan shikamaru dengan seksama.

"3 tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan hubungan dengan mu karena saat itu aku akan masuk ke dalam academy tokyo school".

"lantas kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?".

"aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu pada saat itu.".

"kenpa?".

"karena aku bergabung dalam organisasi vampire hunter dalam academy itu".

"VAMPIRE HUNTER?" ino sangat terkejut sekali.

"ya vampire hunter adalah para pemburu untuk membunuh vampire darah kotor yang ingin mengahncurkan manusia dan ingin menguasai bumi".

"bukankah vampire itu hanyalah sebuah mitos?". "awalnya aku kira juga begitu, tapi kedua orang tua ku terbunuh oleh vampire tepat di depan mataku tapi gaara datang menolongku dan membunuh vampire itu".

"gaara?".

"iya, gaara juga seorang vampire hunter, dia yang pertama kali mengajak aku masuk kedalam academy tokyo school dan mengajak aku kedalam organisasi itu".

"lalu apa kaitannya dengan hubungan kita?".

"jika aku memberitahumu saat itu, mungkin kau tidak akan mengijinkan ku, lagipula aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai adik, tapi kau terus saja merengek untuk meminta ku menjadi kekasihmu".

"adik? Jadi selama ini kau menggap ku sebagai adik?".

"iya ino, semenjak insiden terbunuhnya kedua orang tua ku, aku bertekad untuk melindungimu dari vampir-vampir itu karena kau telah ku anggap sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya". Ino termenung dengan ucapan shikamaru.

"dan saat aku bertemu dengan gaara, aku bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang menurut ku sifat dan kepribadiannya seperti ibu ku, wanita itu adalah temari".

"temari nee-chan?".

"iya, temari adalah sosok yang bisa membuatku bangun dari kertepurukan dan dia orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya".

"oh jadi kau mencintai temari nee-chan".

"ya aku sangat mencintainya, dan setelah meninggalkanmu aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu, dan sekarang kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku memutuskan hubungan kita, maafkan aku ino aku harap kau bisa mengerti keadaan ku sekarang".

"baka kau shikamaru ! semestinya kau cerita dari dulu, pasti aku tidak akan salah paham terhadapmu".

"jadi kau telah memaafkan aku ino?". "tentu saja, bukannya kau ini sudah menggapku sebagai adik, bukannya kebahagiaan seorang kakak juga kebahagiaan seorang adik, dan aku juga setuju kau menjalin kasih dengan temari nee-chan".

"oh terimakasih ino, kau sungguh baik sekali". Lalu shikamaru dan ino saling berpelukan erat layaknya seorang kakak dengan adiknya.

Gaara melanjutkan eksperimennya kembali setelah shikamaru menyelesaikan permasalahnnya dengan ino, sedangkan ino kembali terlelap setelah meminum obat pemberian temari.

"kankurou tolong pindahkan ino ke kamar ku saja" pinta gaara.

"waah ada apa ini tiba-tiba memindahkan ino ke kamar mu" goda kankurou.

"jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ino di kamarku agar aku bisa terus mengawasinya" jelas gaara.

"baikalah kalau itu mau mu"lalu kankurou membawa ino ke kamar gaara. setelah cukup lama berkutik di laboraturiumnya, akhirnya gaara dapat menyelesaikan jimat penghalangnya berbentuk seperti sebuah kalung yang diberi nama 'red stone'. Gaara langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengecek kondisi ino.

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya, dan dia merasa aneh dengan perubahan ruangan yang kini ia tempati.

"sekarang aku ada dimana? Perasaan tadi aku ada di laboratorium".

"kau sekarang berada dikamarku" sahut gaara.

"kyaaaaa... kenapa aku berada di kamarmu? Jangan-jangan kau sudah berbuat mesum ya? !" teriak ino. Gaara lalu menghampiri ino dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak nona". Ino melihat sekelilingnya dan dia mendapati baju yang ia kenakan terdapat inisial nama gaara di bagia ujung lengannya. Ino baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi dia tidak memakai pakaian miliknya.

"kyaaaaaaaaa dimana baju milikku?" teriak ino kembali.

"baju milikmu telah dibakar oleh gaara saat dia menolongmu dan dia juga yang memakaikannya saata itu" jelas kankurou.

"BLLETAK, baka kau kankurou kenapa kau jujur kepadanya" temari menjitak kepala kankurou. Ino sontak kaget dan dia refleks menjambak rambut gaara yang berada di hadapannya.

"kyaaaaa siaaaalll kau setan merah berani-beraninya berbuat mesum, rasakan ini" ino menjambak rambut gaara dengan kuat sehingga gaara meringis kesakitan.

"lepaskan aku, kau lancang sekali berbuat seperti ini" teriak gaara.

"aku tidak peduli, kau sudah berani berbuat mesum dasar panda jelek".

"sudah ino lepaskan gaara, dia hanya bermaksud untuk menolongmu" sahut temari. Kankurou hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan ino terhadap gaara.

"tidak nee-chan, si setan merah ini sudah berani menyentuh tubuhku" teriak ino. Namun tenaga gaara cukup kuat untuk melepaskan tangan ino menjauh dari rambutnya.

"hei dengarkan aku nona bawel, siapa yang mau berbuat macam-macam dengan tubuhmu yang kurus itu dan kau juga memiliki dada yang rata, bentuk tubuh temari nee-chan lebih bagus daripada milikmu" gaara melangkah mundur menjauhi ino.

"apa kau bilang? Dasar kau tidak tahu malu !" ino lalu melempari gaara dengan bantal.

"dasar perempuan aneh" gaara melengos pergi disusul oleh kankuro meninggalkan ino yang masih memaki-maki dirinya. Kini temari menghampiri ino dan duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"ino-chan sudahlah jangan marah-marah lagi, tidak baik dengan kondisi mu yang belum stabil".

"tapi nee-chan aku sangat kesal sekali sama setan merah itu, dia berani-beraninya mengejek dan berbuat mesum".

"haha.. kau sudah salah paham ino-chan".

"tapi memang benar gaara si setan merah itu sudah berbuat mesum, buktinya aku memakai pakaian milik gaara".

"kau pasti sudah mendengar cerita shikamaru tentang vampire dan organisasi vampire hunter kan ino-chan".

"ya, memangnya apa hubungannya dengan vampire?".

"gaara adalah salah satu anggota dari organisasi vampire hunter, nah saat kau terkurung di dalam bangunan tua itu gaara langsung melepas pakaian mu yang sudah berlumuran darah, gaara mencoba melindungi mu dari vampire jahat yang mencoba membunuhmu, maka dari itu gaara membakar pakaianmu agar bau darah yang ada di baju mu tidak tercium oleh vampire".

"tapi tetap saja nee-chan gaara sudah melihat tubuhku ini".

"haha..tenang saja ino-chan gaara tidak melihat langsung tubuhmu tanpa sehelai benangpun, ketika dia memakaikan baju untukmu saat itu kau masih memakai pakaian dalam mu".

"oh jadi seperti itu".

"dan satu hal adikku melakukannya saat keadaan terdesak dan dia melakukannya demi keselamatanmu". Ino terdiam sesaat mendengar penjelasan dari temari. Banyak pertanyaan yang mulai muncul di otaknya.

Terutama tentang vampire dan organisasi vampire hunter yang diceritakan oleh temari dan shikamaru.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 10

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Di ruang tengah dikediaman sabaku, sudah berkumpul para anggota organisasi vampire hunter.

"gaara bagaimana dengan kondisi wanita itu?"tanya kakashi.

"tubuhnya masih belum stabil karena luka yang dideritanya tapi celotehannya seakan-akan dia baik-baik saja".

"gaara apa kau ingat ketika kita melawan vampire akatsuki yang bernama pain itu ternyata satu dari mereka ada yang melarikan diri, dia bernama nagato" sahut choji yang mengunyah cemilannya.

"heh gendut kenapa kau tidak bilang" teriak naruto.

"aku baru menyadarinya ketika vampire itu hilang bersamaan dengan terbunuhnya anggota pain lainnya" jelas choji.

"sebenarnya aku juga sudah tahu itu hanya saja nagato sangat pintar mengelabui kita, dia bertindak seolah-olah dia mati tapi itu adalah suatu trik yang dibuatnya" sahut gaara.

"lalu bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya sasuke.

"kalau masalah itu masih aku pikirkan dahulu" gaara menopang kedua dagunya di atas meja. Para anggota vampire hunter itu kini tengah berbincang-bincang sedangkan gaara memilih diam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

Di kamar gaara, temari dan ino masih larut dalam perbincangan antar keduanya.

"temari nee-chan ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu".

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ino-chan?".

"bagaimana kalian tahu kalau di kota ini ada vampire, mengapa hanya kalian saja yang mengetahui itu?".

"hmm ino-chan, kalau masalah itu biar gaara saja yang akan menjelaskan bersama teman-temanmu nanti".

" Teman-temanku?, maksudmu sakura, hinata dan tenten?".

"iya, teman-temanmu sedang dirawat disini karena insiden yang menimpa mereka di hari yang sama ketika kau di habisi di gedung tua itu".

"lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi mereka saat ini?".

"mereka baik-baik saja hanya tenten yang membutuhkan perawatan intensif".

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?".

"mereka diserang oleh vampire untungnya naruto dan kawan-kawan langsung menolong mereka jadi kau tidak usah khawatir mereka baik-baik saja kok, nah sekarang kau harus istirahat ino-chan, tubuhmu masih belum pulih benar". Temari menyelimuti tubuh ino dengan selimut dan mengecup keningnya. "oyasuminasai ino-chan". Temari melangkah pergi meninggalkan ino yang hampir terlelap.

Keesokan paginya gaara masih duduk di kursi ruang tengah, jemarinya bergerak cepat demi diketiknya huruf demi huruf di keyboard laptopnya sedangkan teman-temannya masih terlelap di sofa-sofa berukuran king size yang tidak jauh dari tempat gaara berada.

"beristirahatlah kau sudah cukup lama di depan layar laptop mu" suara kankuro berhasil menyita pandangan gaara dari layar laptopnya.

"aku tidak merasa lelah".

"memangnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?".

"aku sedang mengerjakan proyek perusahaan dan menyusun strategi untuk penyerangan akatsuki".

"setidaknya kau bisa mengurangi lingkaran hitam di matamu". Gaara memilih tidak menanggapi perkataan kankuro.

"beginilah kalau punya seorang adik asosial dan workaholic saudara sendiri pun di acuhkan" kankuro mendengus kesal.

"nii-chan bagaimana kondisi ino dan teman-temannya?" gaara tiba-tiba membuka pertanyaan.

"kondisi mereka mulai membaik" sahut kankuro. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"lagi-lagi hanya balasan singkat, lebih baik aku meminum darah segar saja di pagi hari ini daripada mengobrol dengan adikku yang kaku seperti jemuran kering" kankuro melangkah meninggalkan gaara.

* * *

Di ruang perawatan, sakura dan hinata sedang di periksa kondisinya oleh temari.

"kondisi kalian sudah membaik dan kalian sudah di ijinkan pulang hari ini".

"temari nee-chan bagaimana dengan kondisi tenten?" tanya hinata.

"kondisi tenten juga sudah membaik kok tinggal menunggu kesadarannya pulih saja, oh iya teman kalian yang bernama ino juga ada disini loh".

"ino? Apa yang membuat dia berada disini?" tanya sakura.

"oh itu kemarin saat kalian terkena serangan vampire, ino-chan juga mengalami hal yang sama hanya saja dia hampir terbunuh oleh perlakuan kejam matsuri dan gengnya"jelas temari.

"matsuri? Wanita terpopuler di kampus? Tidak aku sangka dia sekeji itu, awalnya aku memang curiga terhadap mereka yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf kepada ino dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama"sahut sakura

. "kasihan ino-chan semestinya kita melarangnya pergi, teman macam apa kita membiarkan ino-chan dalam bahaya" hinata merasa bersalah.

"ya aku juga kesal dengan matsuri, saat dia menjadi kekasih adikku, aku benar-benar menentang hubungan mereka karena aku lihat matsuri hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan dari gaara saja".

"maksud temari nee-chan gaara berpacaran dengan matsuri?"tanya hinata.

"ya bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi itu dulu sekarang gaara sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka karena sikap matsuri yang sudah keterlaluan dengan ino, aku sebagai kakaknya sangat senang mendengar mereka berpisah" temari lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"ino di rawat dimana temari nee-chan?" tanya sakura.

"dia di rawat di kamar gaara".

"GAARAA?" teriak hianata dan sakura bersamaan.

"hehe.. kalian jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu, ino di rawat di kamar gaara demi keselamatannya, kalian sudah tahu kan sudah ada vampire yang mulai menyerang nah maka dari itu ino di pindah di kamar gaara". hinata dan sakura mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

"ibu jangan pergi.. ibu, tenten mohon jangan tinggalkan tenten.. tolong bawa tenten bersama ibu.. ibu.. IBUUUU !". tenten terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"kau sedang menginggau tentang ibumu ya?" suara itu sontak membuat tenten menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"s-ssiapa kkaau?".

"kau tidak ingat? Aku yang waktu itu menolongmu saat kau diserang oleh vampire". Tentan mencoba mengingat-ingat memori kejadian kemarin.

"ya aku ingat, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau".

"perkenalkan namaku hyuga neji, nama mu tenten kan?".

"darimana kau tahu?",

"dari teman-temanmu, oh iya kau hampir menjadi vampire waktu itu tapi aku sudah menyuntikkan bius anti vampire ke dalam tubuhmu jadi kau tidak usah khawatir".

"terima kasih neji-san".

"panggil aku neji jangan pakai embel-embel san".

"baiklah neji".

"ngomong-ngomong barusan kau bermimpi tentang ibumu ya?". Neji menghampiri tenten dan duduk disamping ranjangnya. Tenten yang menyadari kehadiran neji di dekatnya mulai merasa gugup luar biasa.

"e-eh i-yya aku bermimpi tentang ibu ku?".

"apa kau merindukan ibumu? Pasti ibu mu juga merindukan mu di rumah sekarang karena anaknya tidak pulang seharian".

"ibu tidak mungkin menungguku di rumah".

"loh memangnya kenapa?".

"karena ibu ku sudah lama tiada sejak aku berusia 7 tahun".

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyidirmu".

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti kok, dan tadi aku melihat ibu pergi meninggalkan aku lagi, aku ingin ikut pergi bersama ibu tapi ibu hanya tersenyum". Tenten menitikkan air matanya dan langsung menangis sesenggukan.

Neji yang melihat tenten menangis dengan reflek menarik tubuh tenten kedalam dekapannya. "aku mengerti perasaanmu karena aku juga kehilangan kedua orang tua ku, tapi aku berusaha tegar menjalani kehidupan dan aku ingin kau berhenti menangis dan mulai jalani hidup ini dengan semangat" tenten hanya mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada bidang milik neji. Dan tangan tenten terangkat membalas pelukan neji.

"rambut neji halus dan badannya sungguh hangat" gumam tenten dalam hati. Tenten merasakan tenang dan damai berada di pelukan neji saat ini.

* * *

"nagato aku sungguh kecewa terhadapmu, aku kira kau sebagai pemilik kekuatan terhebat di akatsuki dapat menghancurkan vampire hunter itu tapi nyatanya tidak" ucap madara di sela-sela pertemuan dengan pasukannya.

"maafkan saya madara-sama saya telah ceroboh membiarkan teman-teman saya mati di tangan kotor mereka".

"hmm kalau begini terus kita tidak bisa mengambil gadis itu dari tangan gaara" madara melipat kedua tangannya.

"lebih baik sekarang kita susun strategi baru untuk melawan gaara dan anggota vampire hunter itu kembali" ucapan madara yang langsung di beri anggukan setuju oleh pasukannya.

* * *

Ino menggeliat matanya mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"tenggorokan ku terasa kering sekali sepertinya aku harus pergi untuk mengambil minum". Aku melangkah turun dari tempat tidur walapun harus menahan nyeri yang masih terasa di setiap tubuh ku. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan berjalan sambil memegang benda-benda yang mampu menahan tubuhku agar tetap seimbang. Ketika aku hendak memasuki dapur, aku langsung mencari air di kulkas dan segera aku mengambil gelas dan meminumnya. Tapi aku melihat sosok gaara masuk kedalam dapur memegang gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat dan di tangan kirinya memegang sekantung darah dan tiba-tiba dia meminumnya.

PRAAAANGGG. Sontak aku yang melihat kejadian itu melepaskan gelas yang sejak tadi aku pegang dan aku jatuh terduduk karena badan ku tiba-tiba terasa lemas sekali.

"ino apa yang kau lakukan disini?" gaara terkejut dan matanya menatap ino yang duduk terkulai lemas.

"apa yang terjadi? aku dengar ada bunyi pecahan gelas di dapur makanya aku dan temari datang kesini" kankuro menatap gaara yang masih diam membisu. Kankuro dan temari tak kalah terkejutnya mendapati ino yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan wajah ketakutan.

"s-ssebenarnya s-siapa ka-liaan? K-kalian pasti vampire kan? A-aaku melihat dengan mata ku sendiri kalau gaara meminum darah".

"ino-chan kami bukan vampire.." perkataan temari terputus melihat ino mengambil pecahan beling dan mengacungkan kearah mereka.

"DIAM, kalau kalian tidak mau jujur lebih baik aku membunuh diriku sendiri daripada harus mati di tangan kalian". Gaara hanya diam membisu dia benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian ini.

"ino-chan, kami bukan vampire, gaara meminum darah itu karena dia mendapat tugas dari seorang dokter di rumah sakit untuk mendeteksi virus HIV" jawab kankuro asal.

"BOHONG aku tidak percaya".

"hehe.. benar ino-chan adikku ini memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata dan dia baru saja menguji coba darah dari seorang pasien dirumah sakit, setelah di uji coba dia harus meminumnya untuk mendapatkan hasil apakah gaara terkena HIV atau tidak dari darah yang di uji cobanya" pernyataan temari membuat ino mulai percaya padanya dan perlahan temari memapah tubuh ino untuk berdiri.

"aduh sebaiknya aku harus membawa adikku ini keruang lab saja, ternyata dapur bukan tempat yang tepat baginya hehe.." kankuro lalu menarik lengan gaara yang mematung untuk pergi menjauh dari hadapan ino.

* * *

Di ruang lab milik gaara, kankuro dan temari tak henti-hentinya memarahi sikap ceroboh gaara di dapur tadi, "aku akui otak mu sungguh jenius tapi kau ini sungguh bodoh sekali tadi, kau hampir ketahuan oleh ino-chan, untung akal bulus ku terlintas begitu saja kalau tidak, matilah kau" maki kankuro.

"bukankah kau menggunakan instingmu sebagai vampire? Semestinya kau tahu kalau ino-chan ada disana ! dasar bodoh" timpal temari.

"DIAM.. tadi aku benar-benar sangat lapar dan dan tidak melihat kondisi sekitar jadi mana aku tahu kalau ada ino di sana, lagipula aku juga shock dengan kejadian ini jadi jangan memojokkan aku seperti ini!" geram gaara.

"yasudah mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati jangan sampai ketahuan lagi" temari lalu mengacak rambut gaara lembut. Temari dan kankuro lalu meninggalkan gaara sendirian, mereka tahu kalau gaara butuh ketenangan saat ini. apalagi saat gaara dipergoki ino telah meminum darah dihadapannya. semakin membuat gaara frustasi.

* * *

"pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh keluarga sabaku" ino duduk di samping ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal.

"dari film twilight yang sudah aku lihat, edward memiliki wajah yang pucat, sikapnya dingin, jarang tertidur, dia suka meminum darah dan tenaganya sangat kuat semua hampir mirip dengan gaara, terlebih lagi keluarga cullen mirip dengan keluarga sabaku hanya saja temari dan kankuro tidak berpasang-pasangan tapi mereka memiliki wajah yang pucat sama seperti gaara" gumam ino lagi.

"tapi kalau gaara itu vampire mengapa aku tidak lihat gigi taringnya? Oh iya jelas saja aku tidak memperhatikannya, tadi aku kan benar-benar sangat shock, bodoh sekali aku ini" maki ino sambil memukul kepalanya.

"tapi apa salahnya kalau mulai detik ini aku harus mencari tahu identitas dari seorang sabaku no gaara" ino meremas bantal yang dipeluknya kuat-kuat.

**TBC**

**yeeaay akhirnya rilis juga chapter 9 dan 10 nya tapi maaf kalo abal lagi. saya memang tidak pandai menulis. apalagi bercerita. dan saya udah baca semua review kalian tapi masih bingung gimana cara ngebales nya. hehe maklum kudet banget. tapi kalo saya sudah mengerti cara membalas review pasti pribadi saya balas satu persatu. oh iya jangan lupa review lagi ya, kritikan para readers sangat saya butuhkan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 11

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Matahari mulai terbenam menandakan akan datangnya malam hari. Dan kini tampak jelas di kediaman sabaku sedang mengadakan acara makan malam bersama. Gaara bermaksud mengadakan acara makan malam bersama ini untuk menyambut kesembuhan ino dan teman-temannya. Para maid membawakan berbagai macam hidangan. Sehingga banyak di antara mereka yang begitu antusias menyantap hidangan lezat itu.

"Dengan semangat masa muda ayoo kita habiskan makanan lezat ini" teriak Lee dengan tangan kanan mengepal keatas.

"Aku akan menggunakan semangat masa muda Lee untuk menghabiskan semua makanan ini" sahut Choji yang sudah siap dengan sendok dan garpunya. Semua yang ada di meja makan hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sambil menatap malas dan adapula yang tertawa melihat tingkah aneh mereka berdua. Gaara dan Ino nampaknya masih terlihat canggung karena peristiwa tadi pagi. Namun Gaara dapat menyikapinya dengan santai.

"Setelah makan malam, aku ingin kalian semua berkumpul di ruang pertemuan, ada hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada kalian" ucapan Gaara langsung diberi anggukan mengerti oleh semuanya. Dan mereka semua menyantap makan malam dalam keheningan karena keluarga sabaku memiliki etika cukup tinggi sama halnya dengan keluarga hyuga.

* * *

Gaara beserta rombongannya telah tiba di dalam ruang pertemuan yang ruangannya terbilang cukup luas itu. Di dalam ruangan ini terdapat meja yang membentang cukup panjang dan kursi yang saling berhadapan dan di depan terdapat monitor yang besar beserta alat elektronik lainnya.

"Aku disini untuk membahas tentang masalah akatsuki yang akhir-akhir ini sudah menyerang kota konoha, berhubung pegawai ku sudah melihat vampire dan sempat diserang maka aku akan menjelaskan secara detail pada kalian". Gaara lalu mulai menjelaskan bagaimana organisasi vampire hunter terbentuk dan alasan akatsuki menyerang manusia untuk meguasai seluruh dunia.

Ino dan teman-temannya mengangguk mengerti tapi di dalam benak ino dia ingin sekali bertanya apakah gaara benar-benar vampire atau bukan tapi niat untuk bertanya mesti dia urungkan kembali mengingat ada banyaknya orang disini.

Setelah pertemuan yang diadakan Gaara telah selesai, Ino dan teman-temannya sudah akan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Malas sekali aku harus mengantarkan rambut kapas ini kerumah" Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Kalau tidak mau mengantar yaudah aku bisa pulang sendiri"sahut Sakura.

"Heh Sasuke-kun awas saja kau tidak mengantarkan gadis ini pulang, keluarga uciha akan benar-benar habis ditanganku" Temari memasang muka devilnya. Sasuke terpaksa menjawab iya agar temari tidak memarahinya lagi.

"Naruto-kun terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan aku pulang".Hinata memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan aku sangat senang kok mengantar Hinata-chan pulang kerumah, kan nanti bisa sekalian kenalan sama calon mertua" Naruto tersenyum lebar sedangkan wajah hinata merona merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Naruto bilang hendak ingin berkenalan dengan ayahnya yang super galak itu.

"BLETTAK singkirkan calon mertua dari pikiranmu ! sekarang kau hanya mengantarkan Hinata-chan dengan selamat"dengus Temari.

"iya iya kau ini benar-benar galak sekali, kasihan sekali ya Gaara memiliki nee-chan seperti mu" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang habis di jitak oleh Temari. Temari terlihat geram mendengar ucapan dari Naruto dan ingin menjitaknya kembali tetapi Hinata langsung menenangkan Temari yang hampir meledak-ledak itu.

"Loh dimana tenten-chan? aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok yang dimaksud.

"Tenten sudah pulang lebih dulu, dia diantar oleh Neji" sakura menjawab pertanyaan hinata.

"Yasudah lebih baik kita juga berangkat sekarang, aku sudah malas dekat-dekat dengan rambut kapas ini" sasuke langsung membawa barang-barang milik sakura dan berjalan menuju bagasi mobil. Sakura terlihat jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya menyebut dirinya 'rambut kapas'. Dan Naruto juga menyusul mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami jalan dulu ya dan terima kasih sudah merawat kami" Hinata dan Sakura membungkukan badannya bersamaan yang langsung dibalas oleh Temari.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Ino seorang diri yang belum melangkah pergi. "Temar neei-chan terima kasih sudah mau merawatku saat sakit dan maafkan aku sudah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan tentang keluarga kalian" Ino melangkah menghampiri Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa ino-chan lagipula banyak orang juga yang beranggapan kami ini vampire karena mereka semua hanya melihat penampilan luar kami yang memang terlihat sangat pucat dan jugaaku sangat senang kok kau ada disini" lalu Temari memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Ino.. Ino" Sai berlari menghampiri Ino dan Temari yang sedang terlihat berbincang-bincang.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Ino heran yang melihat Sai berlari-lari dan memanggil namanya.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu".Sai menyerahkan sebuah lukisan kepada Ino.

"Wah Sai bukankah ini lukisan dengan gambar diriku?". Ino terkejut melihat potret dirinya ada di lukisan milik Sai.

"Iya, aku melukis potret Ino-chan yang sedang tersenyum". Sai manampilkan senyum termanisnya.

"Ino di lukisan ini kau sangat cantik" sahut Temari.

"Ah nee-chan bisa saja, aku jadi malu nih hehe".Ino terlihat salah tingkah.

"Tapi aslinya memang cantik kok" ucapan Sai sempat membuat Ino merona.

"Oh iya Ino-chan tolong panggil aku dengan Sai-kun saja biar kita terlihat akrab".

"Baiklah Sai-kun".

Gaara ternyata memperhatikan adegan Sai yang bersikap ramah terhadap Ino dari balik pohon-pohon yang ada di taman, tiba-tiba tangan gaara menonjok pohon disebelahnya sampai meninggalkan lubang yang cukup dalam.

"hooiii Gaara apa yang kau lakukan dibalik semak-semak itu? cepat antarkan Ino-chan pulang!" Kankuro menatap Gaara dari kejauhan.

Lalu Gaara pergi dari tempat dimana ia bersembunyi dan melangkah menghampiri kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kankuro nampak terkejut melihat raut wajah adiknya itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat yang menampilkan amarah dan sempat mengeluarkan seringai vampire. Kankuro hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya karena percuma saja kalau dia menegur pasti Gaara akan menjawabnya singkat dan padat tanpa kejelasan.

* * *

Gaara mengantarkan Ino dengan mobil sport hitam miliknya. Ino lekas membuka _sealt beltnya_ ketika mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Ino. Namun tangan kekar Gaara menahan Ino untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan kepada mu" lalu Gaara merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan tali yang terbuat dari pita berwarna pink dan di tengahnya ada sebuah lonceng berwarna merah.

"Gaara benda apa itu?"belum sempat di jawab oleh Gaara tiba-tiba saja Gaara sudah memasangkan kalung itu dileher Ino. Ino merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara yang menerpa lembut di setiap bagian wajahnya. Bau mint tubuh Gaara membuat Ino tidak bisa menahan rona merah dan jantungnya bergemuruh cepat.

"Aku tahu kalung ini aneh dan tidak sebagus lukisan milik Sai yang ia berikan kepadamu, tapi aku harap kau tidak pernah melepaskannya, karena kalung ini akan melindungi mu dan memudahkan ku untuk mencari posisi mu ketika kau dalam bahaya".Gaara sebenarnya masih malu untuk memberikan kalung itu pada Ino karena kalung yang ia berikan bentuknya sangat aneh sekali. Saat membuat kalung itu, dia kehabisan akal dan bahan-bahan di laboraturiumnnya dan tiba-tiba muncullah ide saat Gaara melihat anjing milik kiba yang tidur di depan ruangan laboraturiumnya. dan beginilah jadinya, Gaara membuat kalung yang biasa kucing kenakan ketika majikannya memelihara kucing itu dan menjaganya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya kok gaara, aku seperti seekor kucing yang sangat lucu hehe dan bunyi lonceng ini juga sangat indah" Ino tersenyum senang. Gaara tersipu melihat senyuman manis ino.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok di restauran". Gaara menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu agar ino tak perlu repot-repot lagi mendorong pintu mobilnya

"Iya dan kau hati-hati dijalan ya". Lalu Ino melepas kepergian Gaara dengan lambaian tangan.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Ino dan teman-temannya sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Para karyawan disana banyak yang menyambut kehadiran mereka. Manager Asuma sudah mengerti apa yang menyebabkan ino dan teman-temannya tidak masuk.

"Hari ini tema untuk restauran kita adalah "school party" jadi kita harus menggunakan seragam dan desain seluruh ruangan ini harus layaknya seperti di lingkungan sekolah dan makanan yang kita sajikan kali ini bukan sushi, ayam teriyaki atau sebagainya tapi berbentuk kue dan minuman seperti milk shake, ice cream, banana spilt dan sebagainya untuk memberi kesan seperti makanan favorit kalangan anak sekolah" manager Asuma memberi arahan kepada seluruh karyawannya.

Setelah memberi arahan, manager asuma membubarkan seluruh karyawannya dan memperingatkan untuk segera bergegas karena restauran sebentar lagi akan di buka. Seragam mereka berbentuk terusan dengan panjang kira-kira 20cm dari lutut, dengan lengan puff pendek, kerah berbentuk sailor, kaos kaki putih sampai lutut, sepatu kets bermodel hak dengan tinggi 7cm dan seragam mereka berwarna abu-abu dengan garis hitam diujung rok, lengan, dan kerahnya. Banyak para pelanggan yang antusias datang ke reastauran itu karena penasaran dengan tema "party school".

"Kyaaa kita seperti anak sekolahan lagi" teriak Sakura.

"Iya, apalagi seragam yang kita kenakan lebih bagus dari seragam SMA yang kita kenakan dulu"sahut Tenten.

"Benar, seperti seragam-seragam yang ada di anime" timpal Hinata.

Sedangkan Ino hanya memutar-mutar badannya karena senang.

"Eh pig berhentilah berputar-putar".

"Aku hanya sangat senang". Ino menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap teman-temannya dengan tersenyum.

"Ino-chan apa yang kau kenakan di lehermu?"tanya Hinata heran. Sontak perhatian Sakura dan Tenten mengarah ke leher jenjang milik Ino.

"Kau seperti seekor kucing saja pig memakai kalung seperti itu, siapa majikanmu yang memberikan kalung seperti itu". goda Sakura yang tersenyum jahil.

Belum sempat Ino menjawab pertanyaan sakura tiba-tiba Gaara datang bersama Temari, Kankuro dan temen-temannya dari vampire hunter.

Para pegawai langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka dan pandangan orang-orang banyak yang tertuju melihat kedatangan gaara dan rombongannya. Gaara heran dengan kondisi restaurannya itu apalagi melihat Ino dan para karyawannya berdandan seperti layaknya anak sekolahan.

"Asuma-san apa yang terjadi dengan para karyawan ku dan mengapa dekorasi restauran di buat seperti ini?". tanya Gaara bingung.

"Oh ini semua adalah ide dari Temari-san". Gaara lalu menatap temari dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hehe ini semua memang ide ku, tapi lihat dong hasil karyaku ini mereka semua terlihat imut sekali dengan pakaian itu".Temari mengacungkan jempol dihadapan Gaara.

"Tidak". Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Mereka sangat menjijikan dengan pakaian itu" sasuke melirik sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kalian berdua sangat mirip sekali dan selalu berani menghinaku, memang harus ku beri pelajaran biar tau rasa !" Temari bersiap-siap untuk menonjok wajah Gaara dan Sasuke tapi di tahan oleh Kankuro.

"Eh lihatlah banyak orang yang melihat tingkah laku kau seperti ini" Temari langsung menurunkan tangannya ketika mendengar perkataan Kankuro.

Dan Kankuro tak sengaja melihat benda yang melingkar di leher ino. Kankuro menghampiri ino dan memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama.

"Ini bukankah red stone? Kenapa bentuknya seperti lonceng? dan mengapa Ino jadi terlihat seperti seekor kucing dengan kalung seperti itu" batin Kankuro.

"Ino siapa yang sudah memberikan kalung berbentuk lonceng ini?"tanya Kankuro.

"oh ini..ini Gaara yang memberikannya".Ino terlihat gugup saat ditanyai seperti itu. Dan teman-temannya terkejut dan langsung menatap Ino dengan senyuman jahil mereka.

Temari ikut melangkah mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas bentuk kalung itu.

"astaga.. kau seperti anak kucing saja di beri kalung seperti ini". teman-teman Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Gaara hanya cuek saja.

"Gaara kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan, kali ini kau harus ku beri pelajaran" Temari memutar sisi kepala gara dengan kedua tangannya.

"Auuu nee-chan sakit, tolong hentikan" Gaara meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh adikku ini benar-benar payah sekali kalau berurusan dengan wanita, aku harus lebih banyak mengajarinya banyak hal dari sekarang" Kankuro memegang kepalanya yang tidak sakit itu.

"Ayoo lebih baik panda kecil ini kita selesaikan didalam" Temari melangkah menuju ruangan kerja milik Gaara tetapi tangannya tak henti-hentinya menjitak kepala Gaara. Ada yang tertawa ada pula yang menatap Gaara dengan prihatin. Ino hanya bisa melongo melihat Gaara di perlakukan seperti itu.

* * *

Di ruang kerja, gaara masih di sidang oleh kedua kakaknya sedangkan teman-temannya menuju bar untuk mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

"Nee-chan aku kan malu tau di perlakukan seperti tadi".Gaara mendengus kesal.

"Biar tau rasa kau, kau ini selalu merasa perfect dengan perbuatanmu".

"Tapi bukankah kalung itu cocok dengan ino?".elak Gaara.

"Ya memang cocok tapi kau seperti memberi kalung kepada anak kucing yang hilang" sahut Kankuro.

"Aku tidak tau desain kalung yang diinginkan seorang wanita dan bahan-bahan di laboraturium ku saat itu juga habis, lalu tiba-tiba akamaru terlihat tidur di depan ruang laboraturiumku dan terlintaslah ide untuk membuat kalung seperti itu". jelas Gaara.

"akamaru kan seekor anjing, lantas kenapa seekor kucing segala dikait-kaitkan?" Temari terlihat bingung dengan penjelasan konyol Gaara.

"Nee-chan kau tahu Ino itu seperti seekor kucing, dia lucu, tapi bisa terlihat kasar juga nah agar tidak hilang di culik oleh para akatsuki maka aku membuatnya seperti itu" Temari dan Kankuro hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

"Oh jadi begitu, Oh iya ngomong-ngomong lubang yang terdapat di pohon pasti itu ulahmu kan?" tanya Kankuro penuh selidik.

"aku tidak tahu, pohon yang mana ya yang kau maksud" Gaara sengaja berbohong

"Jangan bohong ! kau cemburu dengan Sai yang akrab dengan Ino-chan kan? Aku melihatmu semalam jadi kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi". Kankuro menyeringai jahil.

"Hah adikku ini ternyata bisa cemburu juga, hehhe syukurlah adikku ini masih normal"Temari ikut menimpali.

"bukan urusan kalian dan berhentilah meledekku". Temari dan Kankuro malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Gaara mendengus sebal.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore sudah saatnya Ino dan teman-temannya bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Huaaaa hari ini sangat menyenangkan" Ino mengganti seragam yang ia kenakan di ruang ganti.

"Ternyata ide Temari nee-chan bagus juga ya"ujar Hinata.

"Tapi si Sasuke itu menyebut kita menjijikan memakai pakain tadi" Sakura memukul loker di depannya dengan kencang karena kesal.

"Tenanglah sakura, jangan marah-marah" sahut Hinata.

"Teman-teman aku duluan ya, Neji sudah menunggu ku di luar"Tenten bergegas untuk pergi.

"Tenten kau mau pergi kencan dengan Neji ya?" Ino mencondongkan badannya ke hadapan Tenten dan menatap Tenten lekat-lekat.

"Eh t-tidak kok"Tenten merasa gugup.

"Tidak salah lagi maksudnya, sejak kapan Neji menjadi kekasihmu" Sakura juga menghampiri wajah tenten.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih"Tenten menundukkan kepalanya.

Iino-chan Sakura-chan biarkan Tenten pergi, kasihan Neji nii-san sudah menunggunya" perkataan Hinata mampu membebaskan Tenten dari tatapan selidik dari keduanya.

Dan sekarang Ino kembali pulang sendirian. Hinata di ajak Naruto pergi ke toko buku sedangkan Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Ketika Ino hendak menunggu bus, motor sport berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan Ino. Ino sudah bersiap menyiapkan pukulan kalau orang di depan Ino ini adalah seorang penculik. Tapi ketika orang itu melepaskan helmnya, ternyata orang itu adalah Gaara. Ino mengenalinya dari rambut merah dan tatto kanji 'ai' nya.

"Cepat naik dan pakai helmnya". Ino mengernyit bingung karena kata-kata Gaara bukan seperti orang mengajak melainkan seperti orang yang memerintah. ino lebih baik menuruti saja perkataann Gaara. Dan motor itu melaju sangat kencang.

"Pegangan yang erat, nanti tubuhmu yang kurus itu akan terbang terbawa angin".

"Sialan" maki Ino dalam hati," masih sempat-sempatnya membuatku jengkel".

"aku tau kau kesal tapi kalau kau tidak pegangan jangan salahkan aku kalau kau benar-benar terbang nanti". ucap Gaara lagi yang membuat Ino terpaksa melingkarkan kedua tangan nyadi pinggang milik Gaara.

motor dikemudikan Gaara semakin melaju kencang dan Ino semakin mempererat dekapan nya dan Ino merasakan punggung milik Gaara benar-benar luas dan nyaman. Ino merasakan angin begitu kencang menerpa setiap tubuhnya. Dan tiba-tiba lonceng yang berada di leher Ino berbunyi. Bunyi lonceng ini sungguh indah. Terlebih lagi parfum milik Gaara ikut tercium dengan indera penciuman Ino. Ino benar-benar terbuai dalam ilusi ini. dan tanpa Ino sadari, Ino menumpu kepalanya di bahu milik Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum ketika menyadari sikap Ino yang sekarang sangat erat memeluknya dari belakang. Gaara merasa sangat senang bahkan rasa senang ini melebihi dari saat-saat bersama dengan matsuri dulu.

**TBC**

**Review yaa ! dan maaf kalo chapter selanjutnya akan lama soalnya saya mulai bekerja besok untuk mengisi waktu liburan kuliah. oh iya sebenarnya saya mahasiswa semester 1 jurusan bahasa inggris tapi bikin ff udah kaya anak sd aja. maaf ya sebenarnya dulu saya tidak suka pelajaran bahasa indonesia dan menulis cerita makanya amburadul kaya gini*hehe curcol. **

**but i hope you feel happy when you read my story. ^^ don't forget to review ! thank you. (sekali-kali pake bahasa inggris XD)**


	12. Chapter 12

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 12

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Kota Konoha di guyur hujan deras kembali. Untungnya gaara dan ino sudah sampai di apartemen ino sebelum air hujan mengguyur mereka.

"Ino aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Tapi kan masih hujan deras, lebih baik kau masuk saja dulu ke apartemenku."

Gaara nampak berfikir sejenak tetapi kemudian dia akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Ino "Baiklah" jawabnya singkat. Sekarang Gaara sudah berada di dalam apartemen milik Ino dan duduk di sofa depan tv. Sedangkan Ino sendiri bergegas untuk mandi karena badannya terasa lengket karena seharian sudah bekerja. Setelah mandi, Ino langsung memakai pakaian rumahnya.

"Gaara sebaiknya kau duduk di kursi meja makan saja, aku akan buatkan makan malam". Gaara hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Ino. Ino mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan di masaknya. Gaara hanya terpaku melihat kegiatan Ino yang sedang memasak itu. 20 menit kenudian, Ino sudah menyelesaikan masakannya walaupun hidangannya tidak begitu banyak tapi cukup untuk mereka berdua. Gaara mencicipi satu persatu masakan Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan masakan buatan ku?apakah enak."

"Enak kok, kenapa kau tidak menjadi koki saja di restauranku?."

"Aku sudah nyaman dengan posisi ku sebagai pelayan."

"Dan mungkin kelak suami mu adalah orang yang beruntung dapat mencicipi masakan kamu yang enak ini." kata-kata Gaara membuat Ino sangat gugup dan _blushing_ tapi sayangnya Gaara tidak peka dengan makhluk dihadapannya itu. Ino lalu mencuci piring dan membersihkan dapur setelah makan malam tadi. Tiba-tiba Gaara menghampiri Ino ke tempat pencucian piring dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai batas siku ternyata dia ingin membantu Ino mencucikan piring yang kotor tadi sayangnya langsung di cegah oleh Ino.

"Anda tidak boleh mencuci piring, biar tugas ini aku saja yang kerjakan."

"Kenapa?." tanya Gaara heran.

"Karena anda ini boss aku mana mungkin membiarkanmu mencuci piring, nanti tangan halusmu jadi kasar seperti permukaan batu."

"Tapi kan ini di luar pekerjaan Ino, jadi anggap saja aku ini bukan seorang boss, lagipula aku terbiasa mencuci piring sendiri walapun ada para maid di rumah" Gaara melanjutkan atifitasnya kembali. Ino hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala Gaara.

Malam semakin larut tetapi hujan semakin deras bahkan di sertai badai angin. Jalanan diluar tampak sepi karena cuaca buruk malam ini. Hal ini membuat Ino khawatir akan kondisi Gaara yang tidak bisa pulang dengan cuaca buruk seperti ini.

"Gaara apa sebaiknya kau menginap saja dan baru besok pulang kerumahnya? karena diluar masih hujan deras."

"Apa tidak merepotkan? aku bisa kok melewati badai malam ini." Gaara tampak ragu-ragu.

"Tidak kok nanti kau bisa tidur di kasur ku dan aku bisa tidur menggunakan futon saja." Ino mulai meyakinkan Gaara.

"Kok begitu?."

"Kau kan boss ku, masa aku tega melihatmu tidur pakai futon."

"Lagi-lagi formalitas dibawa-bawa, lebih baik kita sama-sama saja tidur di kasurmu." Gaara menampilkan seringainya.

"hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?." Ino terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Tidak". Gaara melengos menuju kamar ino dan Ino mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tapi Gaara mana mungkin kita harus tidur seranjang?."

sayangnya perkataan Ino tidak di gubris oleh Gaara. Gaara lebih memilih pergi ke toilet yang ada di kamar Ino, membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya. Untungnya Gaara selalu membawa alat-alat itu bersamanya. Setelah itu gaara melepas jas hitamnya, melepaskan jam tangannya, melepaskan gesper di celananya dan membuka dasinya. Sehingga sekarang Gaara hanya memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan dua kancing atas terbuka menampilkan dada bidang miliknya dan celana hitam miliknya. Terlebih lagi wajah Gaara yang mengkilap karena barusan dia mencuci mukanya. Membuatnya tampak lebih tampan. Ino hanya bisa terpaku dan seperti patung liberty yang tampak diam membisu. Ino sendiri sudah memakai pakaian tidur miliknya. Tiba-tiba Gaara langsung terbaring di atas kasur milik Ino. Ino yang melihat tingkah laku Gaara seperti itu membuat Ino salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kau tidak tidur?." Gaara tampak bingung melihat sikap Ino yang masih berdiri dan diam terpaku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak kalau ada seorang laki-laki disebelahku dan terutama dia adalah boss ku sendiri." Ino langsung membuka suaranya.

Lalu Gaara bangkit menghampiri Ino dan menarik ikatan rambutnya.

"Tidak bagus tidur dengan rambut terikat seperti ini"Gaara lalu membelai helaian rambut Ino dengan lembut.

"Kami-sama tolong aku, kenap aku tidak bisa bergerak"ucap Ino lirih dalam hati.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat mesum lagipula buat apa aku melakukan hal konyol seperti itu kepadamu, dan ingat, aku pernah mengganti pakaian mu waktu itu dan aku juga pernah bilang tubuhmu tak sebagus temari nee-chan." jelas Gaara dengan tampang polosnya.

"Nah kan otak mesum mu sudah keluar dasar panda jelek!, berani-beraninya kau membandingi aku dengan temari nee-chan!." Ino memukul lengan Gaara dengan sangat keras. Tapi Gaara langsung menarik lengan Ino kedalam pelukannya dan mengunci perkataan Ino dengan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Ino sangat terkejut. Pikirannya sedang melakukan proses meloading kejadian saat ini. tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencernanya. Wajah Ino seperti kepiting rebus dan jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Yang Ino bisa lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman lembut Gaara. "Bibir Gaara terasa dingin sekali tetapi juga sangat lembut." Ino berucap di dalam hati.

Lalu Gaara melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Ino. Sedangkan Ino marangkul leher milik Gaara. Setelah cukup lama bercumbu akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain. mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang sempat habis karena berciuman tadi. Wajah Gaara dan Ino sama-sama terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Terlebih sekarang Gaara yang mulai salah tingkah dihadapan Ino.

"Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku, kenapa harus dengan Gaara dan kenapa aku mau membalas ciumannya tadi? dan anehnya kenapa dengan jantungku ini? apakah aku benar-benar menyukai sosok sabaku Gaara." Ino terus membatin dalam hatinya yang sedang tak karuan itu.

"Gaara kenapa kau menciumku?." tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Gaara memikirkan kata-kata yang yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Karena Gaara sendiri bingung dengan sikapnya tadi yang tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir mungil Ino.

"sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur, aku sudah lelah." Gaara hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan sekedarnya karena Gaara masih belum bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk disampaikan kepada Ino. Ino menatap Gaara heran karena Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memberikan kejelasan bagi dirinya. Gaara menghiraukan sikap Ino yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan langsung berbaring di kasur. Ino yang melihat kalakuan Gaara seperti itu, hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti jejak Gaara untuk tidur di kasurnya.

Akhirnya Ino dan Gaara bisa tidur satu ranjang di kasur milik Ino. Ino mau tidur seranjang dengan Gaara karena Ino pikir Gaara adalah pria yang tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya. 2 jam kemudian, Gaara bangkit dan memastikan kalau Ino sudah terlelap. Gaara tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian saat dirinya langsung mencium Ino dengan tiba-tiba, entah kenapa berciuman dengan Ino dapat mententramkan hatinya. Tetapi ketika Gaara sedang memperhatikan wajah Ino yang sedang tertidur, Gaara sempat melihat leher jenjang putih bersih milik Ino dan tiba-tiba insting vampire Gaara muncul seakan ingin menghisap darah dari leher itu tapi dengan cepat Gaara meminum ramuannya dan dia bisa mengendalikan insting vampirenya kembali. Dan Gaara hanya bisa mengecup singkat leher jenjang milik Ino itu.

"Benar-benar merepotkan, wanita ini dapat membuat aku menjadi seorang vampire gila dan sinting." Gaara mengecup bibir Ino singkat dan melangkah menuju jendela kamar dan berdiri disana menatap pandangan dari jendela itu walapun malam ini hujan masih mengguyur.

* * *

pagi hari ini, matahari dapat kembali bersinar cerah menyinari kota konoha setelah semalam hujan turun dengan derasnya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu masih terlelap di balik selimutnya. Gaara yang melihat ino masih terlelap dengan cepat menarik selimutnya sehingga membuat Ino terjajatuh kelantai.

BRRUUK. "Auu sakiiit." Ino mengusap bokongnya yang sakit karena dia jatuh cukup keras.

"Dasar kau pemalas, sampai kapan mau tidur terus!." Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidang miliknya.

Ino lalu mengusap matanya demi dilihatnya sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Cepat bangun, dan segera bersiap untuk berangkat kerja kalau kau malas nanti aku bisa bangkrut punya pegawai seperti kau!." Gaara lalu meninggalkan Ino dan langsung menutup pintu kamar.

"Dasar orang aneh bukannya membantu aku untuk berdiri malah pergi begitu saja, aku tidak yakin kalau kejadian semalam itu benar-benar asli dirinya!." Ino bangkit berdiri dan menyambar handuk yang ada di pinggir ranjangnya.

Gaara duduk di sofa depan tv sambil membolak-balik koran yang sedang dia baca. Sesekali matanya melihat jam di tangannya dan berjalan mengintip keluar jendela.

"Heh panda akibat perbuatan mu bokong ku sekarang sangat sakit tahu" Ino kini sudah rapi dengan celana jeans hitam panjang, blouse berwarna ungu dengan kerah shanghai dan rambutnya di biarkan terurai. Gaara menatap ino, tapi langsung berdiri mengintip ke luar jendela.

"Eh panda di mana baju mu kenapa kau bertelanjang dada seperti itu? Dan kenapa kau mengintip seperti itu?jangan-jangan kau mau genit dengan perempuan cantik yang berada diluar sana ya." Goda Ino.

"Bukan urusan mu."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu di ketuk. Gaara membuka pintu dengan cepat dan nampaklah sosok kankuro yang tersenyum lebar ke arah gaara dan ino.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, pasti kau tidur nyenyak semalam bersam ino-chan kan? Hehe"goda kankuro.

"Berisik, cepat mana baju yang kuminta ?."

"Aduh kau ini masih saja tidak bisa di ajak bercanda." Kankuro lalu memberi kantong tas yang berisi pakaian Gaara.

"Kankuro, ayo masuk kenapa berdiri di luar" Ino kini berdiri di sebelah Gaara. Gaara langsung memberi tatapan deathglare kepada Kankuro.

"Wah terimakasih Ino-chan tapi sepertinya aku sedang banyak urusan jadi lain kali saja" Kankuro mengerti akan maksud dari tatapan Gaara.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku akan membuatkan sarapan yang enak."

"Maaf ya Ino-chan, oh iya Gaara nanti kau pakai mobilku saja biar motor mu aku yang bawa." Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Gaara kalau perkataan tetua itu benar-benar serius aku harap kau bisa jujur pada Ino-chan saat ini." Kankuro berbisik di telinga Gaara. Ino hanya bisa memandang dengan heran.

"Aku juga sedang memikirkan hal itu." Gaara membalas perkataan Kankuro lirih agar Ino tak mendengarnya. Saat kankuro dan Gaara saling berbisik, Kankuro sengaja menyelipkan sekotak cincin dan memasukannya di kantong celana milik Gaara.

"Berilah cincin itu pada Ino-chan dan lepaskan kalung konyol yang kau berikan itu, aku sudah memasukan red stone di dalam cincin itu." Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kankuro sadar akan tatapan ino yang memandang keduanya heran.

"Ino-chan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, semoga hari mu menyenangkan bersama adikku." dengan buru-buru Kankuro mengucapkan salam dan melangkah pergi. Ino kembali terheran-heran dengan sikap kankuro lagi.

"Gaara sikap Kankuro sangat aneh hari ini, apakah ada sesuatu yang menimpanya?" Ino berkata ketika mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan jemarinya sibuk mengancingkan baju kemeja merah maroon yang baru saja kankuro kirim. Tiba-tiba handphone Gaara berdering memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta antar keduanya.

"Gaara kemana saja kau dari semalam, ada berita sangat penting tau." suara Naruto seakan memecah gendang telinga Gaara.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Heh kau sudah tahu?, lantas sekarang kau ada dimana?."

"Di rumah Ino."

"Sedang apa kau disana? Apa kau melakukannya?."

"Bukan urusan mu ,lagipula aku belum melakukannya dan kalau tidak ada hal penting lagi, akan aku matikan sekarang percakapan kita."

"Eeh Gaara tunggu dulu apa kau akan memberi tahukannya sekarang?."

"Entahlah, aku sedang memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk masalah ini."

"Aku harap Ino tidak pingsan mendengarnya, yasudah jaga dirimu baik-baik jaa." Naruto langsung menutup pembicaraan seketika.

Gaara duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu. Ino yang melihat sikap Gaara ikut duduk di sebelahnya memperhatikan pria itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Gaara kau sedang memikirkan apa?." Ino mulai bertanya pada Gaara yang berada di sampingnya. Tapi Gaara tetap tak menghiraukannya dan terus memikirkan masalah yang sekarang sedang dihadapinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apakah aku harus jujur?, tapi sama saja itu tindakan bunuh diri jika aku membongkar identitas asli ku, dan bagaimana bisa para tetua menyuruhku menikah dengan manusia seperti Ino, aku sangat bingung" batin Gaara dan mencoba mengingat percakapan lewat telepon semalam dengan ketua dari para tetua.

**_Flashback on_**

Gaara berdiri sambil menikmati pemandangan malam kota konoha yang di guyur hujan dari balik jendela kamar ino. Tetapi kegiatannya harus tersita dengan suara dering handphone miliknya. Gaara langsung melihat nama pemanggil dari layar handphonenya. Dan ternyata yang menelpon adalah Tsunade yang merupakan pemimpin para tetua.

"Halo ada apa Tsunade-sama menelpon saya malam-malam?."

"Gaara ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu."

"Hal apakah itu?."

"Ini menyangkut tentang gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino."

"Lalu?."

"Para tetua mengusulkan agar kau menikah dengan wanita itu."

"Hah? Mengapa kalian menyuruhku menikah dengan manusia seperti Ino?."

"Ya memang kedengarannya aneh tapi Itachi seorang mata-mata dari klan uchiha yang aku kirimkan ke akatsuki mengatakan kalau Madara akan mengirim seorang manusia yang merupakan kaki tangannya juga untuk menghamili Ino, ketika anak itu lahir maka Madara tidak perlu repot-repot mengejar Ino kembali."

"Kenapa harus aku?."

"Karena kau seorang vampire darah murni, jika kau mempunyai anak dengan Ino maka anakmu dengan Ino akan menjadi manusia setengah vampire dan Madara akan berhenti memburu Ino."

"Jadi maksud anda jika Ino memiliki anak dari manusia maka darah yang Ino miliki akan mengalir seluruhnya di tubuh anak itu sedangkan jika Ino memiliki anak dari vampire seperti aku maka kekuatan darahnya akan terhalang oleh darah vampire milikku?."

"Tepat sekali dan aku juga mempunyai pilihan lain terhadapmu?."

"Apa pilihan itu, semoga saja tidak seburuk yang tadi."

"Jika kau tidak mau menikah dan mempunyai anak dengannya maka kau harus mengubah Yamanaka Ino menjadi manusia setengah vampire."

"APAAA?."

"Itu harus kau lakukan agar kita bisa menghancurkan akatsuki, bukankah kau memihak pada manusia?."

"Memang aku memihak pada manusia tapi jika aku menghisap darah Ino nanti aku akan bertambah kuat."

"Bukankah itu bagus, jadi kau bisa menghabisi pasukan akatsuki."

"Bukan masalah itu tapi aku tidak mau melihat gadis itu menjadi vampire apalagi saat ini dia belum mengetahui identitasku."

"Lebih baik kau cepat katakan identitas mu yang sebenarnya, kau vampire darah murni yang satu-satunya para tetua harapkan untuk menyelamatkan manusia jadi tolong penuhi permintaan kami kali ini."

gaara memijit-mijit keningnya yang begitu sakit akibat mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade.

"Entahlah sepertinya aku masih belum karena keputusan tsunade-sama benar-benar rumit." Gaara Langsung memutuskan pembicaraan dengan pemimpin para tetua itu karena Gaara sudah benar-benar shock dan pusing. Dan kini Gaara hanya bisa menatap Ino yang terlelap dengan pandangan nanar.

"Maafkan aku ino, aku tak punya pilihan." suara Gaara sangat lirih.

**Flashback off**

"Gaara kau dengar aku tidak? Dari tadi kau terus saja melamun". Gaara tersentak mendengar celotehan Ino yang langsung membawanya tersadar ke alam nyata.

"Lihat sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan, setengah jam lagi restauran akan buka, ayo cepat kita pergi nanti kita akan terlambat dan sarapannya kita beli saja di kedai pinggir jalan" Ino menarik lengan baju Gaara untuk membantunya bangkit dari sofa.

Gaara berpikir sejenak. "mungkin sudah saatnya aku menjalankan rencana yang aku buat sekarang, Maafkan aku Ino, ini bukan kemauan dari hati ku sendiri."

"Lepaskan aku! Mulai sekarang kau tak usah kerja di restauran dan kuliah di tempat ku lagi!" Gaara mengibaskan lengan Ino dengan kasar agar menyingkir dari tangannya.

"T-ttaapii ke-enapa? bukankah ini hari minggu dimana restauran akan ramai dengan pengunjung.?" Ino terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Gaara.

"Kau di pecat!."

"Am-maksud kamu ap-a Gaara?."

"Kau tuli ya, aku bilang kau di pecat dan di keluarkan dari konoha center university!."

"Gaara kenapa kau seperti ini? apa aku membuat kesalahan? Apa aku telah kasar saat menarik lengan baju mu?." Ino mulai berlinang air mata.

"kau cerewet dan menyusahkan."jawab Gaara singka.

"Alasan seperti itu tidak logis Gaara, jika kau memecatku bagaimana aku mendapatkan uang dan jika aku dikeluarkan bagaiman aku mengejar impianku nanti?."

"Kubur saja semua impian dan harapanmu."

"Gaara aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa kau seperti ini padahal semalam kita.."ucapan Ino terputus oleh suara berat milik Gaara.

"Maksudmu tentang ciuman semalam? Aku mencium mu karena semata-mata kau seperti geisha! Murahan dan tak ada harganya dan ingat tak ada maksud lain dari ciuman itu"Gaara menyeringai puas.

Ino hanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ino tak kuasa mendengar pernyataan Gaara yang begitu sangat menyakitkan bahkan perkataan ini sangat menyakitkan saat Gaara menyebutnya budak dihadapan Matsuri dan teman-temannya. Hatinya hancur bagaikan gelas yang retak akibat siraman air mendidih.

"Dan satu hal kau akan aku kurung dalam apartemen milikmu jadi kau tak akan bisa lari kemanapun."

"Gaara tolong jelaskan kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? tak cukupkah kau menghinaku dan memecatku? Dan sekarang kau mencoba mengurung aku di dalam apartemen milikku sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran mu saat ini? aku butuh kejelasan SABAKU NO GAARA!." setiap kata yang Ino keluarkan dari mulutnya selalu di ikuti dengan tangisan parau miliknya.

Ino berusaha untuk melarikan diri tapi Gaara selalu menghadang langkahnya. Gaara hanya bisa menatap Ino dengan sinis. Lalu Gaara mengambil handphone miliknya dan menghubungi organisasi vampire hunter.

"Kakashi-sensei tolong katakan pada Naruto dan yang lainnnya untuk menjaga apartemen Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Gaara?apa karena perkataan dari para tetua sehingga kau bergerak seperti ini?."

"Sepertinya begitu, ini juga sebagian dari rencana dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu jadi aku harap Kakashi sensei juga ikut membantu."

"Baiklah." Lalu percakapan mereka berdua terputus secara sepihak.

Tanpa di duga Gaara, tiba-tiba Ino memegang sebuah pukulan baseball dan siap untuk melayangkan pukulan baseball itu ke arah kepala Gaara. Tapi dengan sigap Gaara memegang pukulan baseball itu dan langsung dibuang ke sembarang tempat.

"Sebaiknya kau mati saja, aku sudah muak denganmu dan aku tidak ingin kalung aneh pemberianmu ini ada di leher ku" Ino melepaskan kalung pemberian gaara dan menghancurkanya berkeping-keping dan Ino mulai mengambil pisau lipat yang sudah ia siapkan di saku celananya. Ino sudah dibutakan dengan amarah, air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata indah miliknya. Gaara sangat terkejut melihat sikap Ino yang menjadi brutal. Ketika Ino hendak melayangkan kembali serangannya, tiba-tiba Gaara langsung memukul tenguk leher Ino, sehingga membuat gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Gaara memindahkan tubuh ino dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang berada di ruang tv.

"Maafkan aku Ino, mungkin cara ini yang terbaik, dan aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan ini terhadapmu, alasan aku berbuat seperti ini adalah aku ingin kau terus hidup menjadi seorang manusia, jika masalah ini selesai aku berjanji akan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya dan melihatmu hidup bahagia bersama dengan seorang manusia bukan dengan vampire darah murni seperti aku." Gaara melihat cincin yang diberikan oleh kankuro.

Ia hendak memasangkan cincin yang indah itu di jari manis milik Ino. Mengingat kalung pemberiannya telah di hancurkan menjadi berkeping-keping. Tapi ia harus urungkan niatnya kembali karena Gaara merasa tidak pantas memberikan cincin itu kepada Ino dengan sikap keji yang baru saja sudah dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak akan melindungi mu dengan red stone lagi tapi aku akan melindungi mu dengan diriku ini, aku bersedia menjadi tameng asalkan kau selamat."

Gaara melangkah pergi meninggalkan ino yang tak sadarkan itu sendiri di dalam kesunyian. Perasaan bersalah dan sedih terus menghantuinya ketika langkah kaki Gaara terus menjauhi sosok bersurai pirang itu. Gaara sudah melihat teman-temannya berdiri untuk menjaga ketat apartemen ino. Teman-teman Gaara tahu kalau akatsuki akan mulai menyerang apartemen ino mengingat red stone sudah tidak lagi melindungi ino. Setelah kejadian ini, rencananya Gaara akan melakukan strategi selanjutnya. Tak jauh dari apartemen Ino, Sai menatap Gaara dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Tetapi Gaara lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan Sai kepadanya. Gaara sudah cukup lelah dan frustasi dengan masalah rumit yang sedang dihadapinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sai menyerang Gaara dengan tongkat listrik miliknya ketika Gaara akan menuju mobil yang hendak akan dia tumpangi. Sai berkali-kali menyerang Gaara namun dengan mudah, Gaara dapat menepis segala serangan Sai yang selalu mengarah ke arahnya. Mungkinkah sai masalah Gaara selanjutnya? dan apa yang sedang Gaara rencanakan untuk masalah ini?

**TBC**

**akhirnya chapter 12 update. jangan lupa review ya para readers ^^**

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 13

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Pertarungan antara Gaara dan Sai makin tak terkendalikan. Sai mencoba berkali-kali untuk membunuh Gaara. Namun dengan mudahnya Gaara selalu bisa menghindari setiap serangan Sai yang selalu mengarah kepadanya. Gaara tak habis pikir mengapa tiba-tiba Sai bertindak seperti ini.

"Sai mengapa kau jadi seperti ini? apa kau tahu, tongkat itu sangat berbahaya dan dapat menyebabkan kehangusan! Apa kau ingin mencoba membunuhku hah?" Gaara bertanya di sela-sela pertarungannya.

"ya aku memang sengaja melakukan hal ini karena aku ingin membunuhmu hari ini dan di tempat ini!" Sai makin sengit untuk melawan Gaara.

"Tolong jelaskan mengapa kau seperti ini Sai? Apa salahku?",

"Kau ternyata orang yang sangat munafik Gaara! kau bersikap seolah-olah tak ingin mendapatkan Ino tapi ternyata kau tak lebih dari seorang bajingan!",

"Maksudmu apa Sai?!",

"Aku sudah dengar berita dari para tetua kalau kau akan menikah dan memiliki anak dengan Ino kan?!".

"Sai kalau masalah itu kita bisa bicarakan dengan baik-baik bukan dengan cara seperti ini.",

"Gaara bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai Ino tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padahal yang ku tahu kau selama ini tidak pernah mencintai Ino!". Mendengar ucapan Sai membuat hati Gaara begitu sakit. Padahal di jauh lubuk hati Gaara, dia sangat mencintai gadis itu bahkan melebihi apapun.

"Sai kau pikir aku mau melakukannya hah?!, dengar, aku tak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu, aku sudah memiliki jalan keluar untuk masalah ini tanpa mengikuti ucapan para tetua dan aku juga menghargai perasaanmu Sai maka dari itu aku mohon percayalah padaku untuk kali ini." pernyataan Gaara membuat Sai menghentikan serangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau akan melawan akatsuki tanpa mengikuti saran dari para tetua?" ,

"Aku akan melawan akatsuki dengan jiwa dan ragaku, hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa melindungi Ino dan seluruh umat manusia".

"J-jadi.." ucapan Sai terputus oleh ucapan milik Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan memiliki anak dengan Ino, jadi kau tenang saja Sai" Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau memang seperti itu, aku akan membantumu Gaara tapi jika kau berbohong kau akan mati karena aku tidak ingin melihat Ino memiliki anak manusia setengah vampire!".

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh membantuku, tugasmu adalah melindungi Ino karena pasukan akatsuki mungkin akan datang dan mencoba untuk mengambil Ino, bukankah kau sangat menyukai Ino jadi lindungilah dia dengan seluruh kemampuanmu, dan tolong percayalah Sai aku tidak akan mengingkari ucapan ku ini" Gaara tersenyum getir.

"Yasudah aku pegang kata-kata mu! Tetapi Gaara apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika pergi sendiri?",

"Tenang Sai aku adalah Vampire terhebat sepanjang masa,hmm baikalah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang karena waktu yang aku miliki sudah tak banyak." Gaara melihat jam jam yang berada di tangan kirinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sai dan menuju mobilnya, tapi dari kejauhan Sai berteriak dan membuat Gaara menoleh.

"Gaara maafkan aku, Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik kawan.". Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sai melepas kepergian Gaara yang makin lama menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Serbesit rasa bersalah melintas di pikarannya karena sudah mangambil tindakan yang gegabah. Tapi tak mau larut dalam rasa bersalah, Sai langsung menyusul teman-temannya untuk bergabung melindungi Ino.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Di dalam perjalanan, Gaara tak henti-hentinya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia berbohong tentang perasaanya di hadapan Sai padahal dia sangat ingin mengikuti saran dari para tetua tapi itu tak akan mungkin karena Gaara sudah terlanjur membuat keputusannya sendiri. Gaara lalu mengambil Handphone yang terletak di saku celananya dan mulai menghubungi Temari. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Temari sudah mengangkat sambungan telpon Gaara.

"Halo Gaara kau ada dimana sekarang? Bagaimana kondisi Ino? Apakah kau sudah membuat anak dengannya?" Temari melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Gaara semakin pusing.

"Nee-chan dengarkan aku! Aku sudah mempunyai rencana lain jadi jangan berpikiran kalau aku akan menghamili Ino."

"Lantas apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan secara detailnya saat ini, karena sekarang aku sedang buru-buru untuk pergi ke kantor polisi dimana tempat ayah Ino bekerja dan setelah itu aku langsung ke tempat para tetua."

"Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa kau menelponku hah?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan nee-chan, bisakah kau menemani Ino di apartemennya sampai aku kembali?"

"Kenapa dengan Ino-chan Gaara?".Gaara lalu menjelaskan secara detail peristiwa dimana Gaara dan Ino bertengkar dan alasan mengapa Gaara melakukan hal seperti itu.

"BAKA! Kau ini memang adikku yang paling gila!, kalau Ino-chan membencimu, pasti dia juga akan membenciku juga, bagaimana aku bisa menemaninya? dan kenapa kau harus melakukan hal seperti itu sih?"

"Nee-chan aku mohon kau pikirkan cara yang terbaik, bagaimana pun caranya agar kau bisa menemaninya, karena aku tak tega melihat Ino menjadi frustasi seperti itu."

"Tapi aku butuh kejelasan dari kau Gaara! kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini? apa kau tidak takut Ino-chan akan membencimu selamanya?!"

"Memang aku sengaja membuat Ino membenciku karena hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa melindungi orang yang aku cintai tanpa melukai hati orang lain!" Temari tertegun mendengar ucapan Gaara. Walapun hanya lewat sambungan telpon tapi tak membuat Temari menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Gaara jadi kau sudah mencintai Ino-chan?"

"Iya nee-chan, tapi sepertinya aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya Ino, karena aku ini seorang vampire, jika aku mengikuti saran dari para tetua, pasti Ino tidak akan terima memiliki anak setengah vampire dan tolong jangan beritahu Ino tentang perasaanku ini."

"Gaara itu tidak mungkin, pasti Ino-chan juga mencintaimu, kau harus jujur padanya Gaara!"

"sudah terlambat nee-chan, aku sudah bertindak sejauh ini, walapun aku tak bisa menggapai cintanya, yang penting aku bisa melindunginya lagipula ada Sai yang bisa mencintai Ino seutuhnya sebagai seorang manusia"

"Sai?! Kau ini bicara apa Gaara! kau tidak boleh menyerah untuk mendapatkan Ino, dan bagaimana kau akan melindungi dia Gaara? apakah dengan _Red Stone_ lagi?"

"Tidak, mulai saat ini aku akan melindunginya dengan diriku ini dan mulai sekarang aku tidak takut untuk mati hanya untuk melindunginya, yasudah nee-chan bergegaslah ke apartemen Ino, disana sudah ada anggota vampire hunter yang sudah _stand by _untuk melindungi apartemen Ino."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala sekali! Tapi, berapa lama kau akan pergi dan melaksanakan misimu? Apa perlu aku kirimkan Kankuro untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri untuk melawan Madara dan mungkin butuh waktu 2 bulan untuk mengatur strategi ini."

"Gaara itu sangat berbahaya! Aku akan menemanimu!"

"Nee-chan kau kerjakan saja tugasmu untuk menjaga Ino dengan baik dan berjanjilah padaku agar Ino tidak tersakiti oleh siapapun lagi,hmm sepertinya aku sudah sampai tempat tujuan, aku akan memutuskan sambungan telpon sekarang"

"Gaara jaga dirimu baik-baik, hubungi aku dan lainnya jika butuh bantuan, dan masalah Ino-chan serahkan saja semuanya padaku, aku akan menjaganya untukmu, jadi kembalilah dengan selamat."

"terima kasih nee-chan jaa."

Dan sambungan telpon itu terputus. Gaara cukup lama berbincang-bincang dengan Temari sehingga tak terasa telah membawa Gaara sampai ke tempat tujuan yang pertama yaitu kantor polisi dimana tempat ayah Ino bekerja. Gaara melihat papan nama besar yang tertulis "KONOHA POLICE" yang terpampang jelas dia atas gedung itu. Gaara mengecek kembali data milik Ino agar tidak terjadi kesalahan. Setelah mengecek data diri Ino, Gaara bergegas turun dari mobil dan melangkah dengan cepat memasuki kantor polisi itu. Kini Gaara sudah berada di depan pintu masuk dan dia langsung disapa oleh dua orang polisi yang sedang berjaga di pintu masuk itu.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"tanya seorang polisi saat melihat Gaara datang.

"Apakah benar Yamanaka Inoichi bekerja disini?"

"Iya yamanaka-san bekerja disini, bahkan beliau adalah komandan kami semua, ada perlu apa anda mencari beliau?"

"Saya ingin melaporkan sebuah kasus yang sangat penting kepada beliau, bisakah anda memanggilkannya untuk saya?"

"baiklah, tolong tunjukkan kartu identitas anda terlebih dahulu" kata salah seorang polisi itu lagi. Dengan cepat, Gaara mengeluarkan kartu identitas yang berada di dalam dompetnya dan menunjukkannya kepada dua orang polisi tersebut. Dua orang polisi itu langsung melihat kartu identitas Gaara dengan teliti. Setelah melihat kartu identitas Gaara dengan sangat teliti, salah seorang orang polisi itu langsung menghubungi Yamanaka Inoichi dan berkata kalau Gaara ingin bertemu dengannya. Polisi itu mengangguk dan tampak di raut wajah polisi itu kalau Yamanaka Inoichi menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah tuan Sabaku, Yamanaka Inoichi menunggu anda di ruangannya, ruangannya terletak di lantai 2 di dekat office room" jelas polisi itu. Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum melangkah masuk, Gaara di _check body _untuk memastikan kalau Gaara tidak membawa senjata tajam. Untungnya semua senjata milik Gaara sudah diletakkan di dalam mobil, tentunya di tempat yang paling aman. Jadi Gaara dapat dengan mudah lolos dari _check body_ yang dilakukan oleh dua orang polisi itu.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Gaara langsung menuju ruangan Yamanaka Inoichi dengan langkah terburu-buru. Gaara sempat melihat banyak polisi yang berlalu lalang di dalam kantor polisi. Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk sekali sehingga mengacuhkan kehadiran Gaara di dalam kantor polisi itu. Padahal hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan diantara mereka juga ada yang memasang tampang frustasi dan sedikit kacau. Gaara tahu apa penyebab para polisi konoha jadi seperti ini. ya apalagi kalau bukan ulah akatsuki yang menyerang manusia dan memakan cukup banyak korban dan sampai sekarang polisi-polisi konoha tidak dapat memecahkan kasus ini. Jelas saja mereka tidak dapat memecahkan kasus ini, karena yang mereka selidiki adalah vampire dan warga konoha tidak percaya dengan adanya vampire.

Tak terasa langkah kaki Gaara telah sampai diruangan Yang dimaksud. Setelah membaca nama yang tertera di depan pintu, dengan mantap Gaara memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. TOK..TOK...TOK... tak butuh waktu lama terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Masuklah". Gaara mendorong pintu dengan pelan dan dia melihat pria baruh baya berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan rambut pirang yang diikat tinggi-tinggi dan menggenakan seragam polisi khas konoha yang sedang terduduk dimeja nya sambil menopang dagu.

"Silahkan tutup pintunya dan cepat duduk!" Gaara langsung menuruti perintah dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan wajah pria paruh baya itu.

"Maaf, apakah anda benar Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah dari Yamanaka Ino?"

"Iya benar, aku dengar kalau kau memiliki kasus yang sangat penting, jelaskan sekarang apa kasus penting itu!"

"Kasus ini tentang pembunuhan misterius yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di kota konoha" "Heh apa kau punya bukti yang cukup kuat?! Sudah sana keluar kau sudah berbicara omong kosong!"

"Tolong beri saya waktu sebentar saja untuk menjelaskan semuanya! saya ingin membantu anda untuk kasus ini." Inoichi terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya dia mau mendengar penjelasan dari Gaara.

"Baiklah, jelaskan apa yang kau tahu tentang kasus ini."

"Apakah anda pernah mendengar tentang vampire? Pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini adalah ulah dari pasukan vampire darah kotor yang bernama akatsuki, oleh karena itu para polisi konoha sulit untuk menyelidikinnya."

"Haha.. kau ini bicara apa anak muda, mungkin kau sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol saat ini!"

"Terserah anda mau percaya atau tidak tapi nyawa putri anda juga akan terancam oleh pasukan akatsuki ini!"

"Tapi vampire itu cuman mitos dan hanya ada didalam dongeng! Bagaimana aku bisa mempercainya hah?!"

"Baik, saya akan membuktikannya pada anda sekarang juga kalau vampire itu benar-benar ada." Gaara lalu merubah face mode nya menjadi vampire. Inoichi tercekat melihat perubahan wajah Gaara yang begitu menyeramkan dengan bola mata yang berwarna merah dan gigi taringnya. Inoichi dengan sigap mengambil pistol yang terletak didalam lacinya dan mengacungkan pistol itu tepat di wajah Gaara.

"Jadi ternyata kau lah yang telah membunuh warga konoha selama ini!" Tubuh Inoichi bergetar hebat melihat penampakkan yang sangat langka di hadapannya saat ini.

"Harap anda tenang! Dan tolong letakkan pistol anda, sungguh saya tidak membunuh warga konoha, justru saya ingin melindungi warga konoha dan putri anda" Gaara langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi manusia normal kembali. Inoichi yang mendengar pernyataan Gaara dengan perlahan meletakkan pistolnya di atas meja. Karena pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya ini tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Jangan-jangan kau.. " ucapan Inoichi lagsung terputus dengan pengakuan dari Gaara.

"Nama saya adalah Sabaku Gaara."

"S-SABAKU? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?!" Inoichi sangat terkejut ketika mendengar kata Sabaku yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan saya?" Gaara terlihat bingung dengan raut wajah Inoichi yang menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Apa kau anak bungsu dari Hiko dan Karura? Pewaris dari keturunan vampire darah murni". Seketika suasana ruangan itu menjadi tenang kembali karena Inoichi tampak berbinar-binar saat mengetahui Gaara berasal dari keluarga Sabaku.

"Bagaimana anda tahu itu Yamanaka-san?" kali ini Gaara yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Inoichi.

"Karena aku mengenal keluargamu dengan baik, Ternyata kau lebih tampan dari apa yang kupikirkan selama ini, Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Temari dan kankuro? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

"mereka berdua baik-baik saja, ternyata anda juga tahu tentang Temari dan Kankuro, tapi kenapa Nee-chan dan Nii-chan tak pernah membicarakan tentang diri anda ya?"

"Itu karena mereka belum pernah melihatku, aku juga belum pernah melihat mereka karena ayah dan ibumu menyembunyikan mereka saat masih kecil di hadapan keluargaku."

"Ayah dan ibu menyembunyikan Nee-chan dan Nii-chan?"

"Seperti itulah, karena kedua kakak mu saat itu belum dilatih untuk terbiasa dengan bau darah manusia, oleh karena itu aku hanya dapat melihat Temari dan Kankuro di foto saja, padahal aku ingin melihat langsung anak-anak dari Hiko dan karura.

" "Anda pernah melihat Temari nee-chan kok, mungkin anda tidak menyadarinya."

"Huh kapan dan dimana?"

"Apa kau ingat Yamanaka-san, ada anak perempuan yang meminta izin agar Ino dapat menginap dirumahnya?" Inoichi tampak mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Ya aku ingat, apakah wanita pirang dengan rambut kuncir empat?"

"Tepat sekali, dia adalah Temari, tenang saja Yamanaka-san suatu saat saya juga akan mengenalkan mereka berdua untukmu."

"Berarti kau dan kedua kakakmu telah mengenal anakku?"

"Ya jelas saja aku dan kakak ku mengenal Yamanaka Ino karena putri anda bekerja di restauran milikku dan belajar di universitas milik keluarga Sabaku."

"Oh Kami-sama takdir apa yang kau buat sehingga mempertemukan kami kembali dengan keluarga Sabaku, Saya sangat bersyukur untuk ini Kami-sama." Inoichi menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Inoichi.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan anda mengenal kedua orang tua saya?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat Inoichi menatap Gaara kembali.

"Sejak duduk dibangku SMA tingkat pertama dan sampai ajal menjemput istriku dan kedua orang tuamu, kami tetap bersahabat sampai selamanya."

"huh? kalau kau memang benar sahabat ayah dan ibuku, tapi kenapa tadi anda kelihatan tidak percaya dan takut saat saya berubah menjadi vampire?" Gaara menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Inoichi heran.

"Haha.. Maafkan aku anak muda, aku pikir kau anak muda yang sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol atau salah satu pasukan akatsuki yang sedang menyamar."

"Jadi Yamanaka-san selama ini kau sudah tahu tentang pasukan akatsuki?"

"Ya begitulah" "Kenapa anda diam saja dan pura-pura tidak tahu Yamanaka-san untuk kasus ini? Apa anda tahu kalau nyawa putri anda dan warga konoha sedang terancam sekarang!"

"Aku tahu Gaara, Tapi aku tak boleh memberitahukan kepada siapa pun tentang hal ini karena almahrum ayahmu yang menyuruh ku untuk tetap menjaga rahasia ini, bahkan aku harus rela berbohong pada semua orang dan putriku sendiri dan aku juga tahu kalau kau datang kesini untuk menanyakan tentang bagaimana Ino bisa memiliki darah itu kan?"

"Iya, memang kedatangan saya yang sebenarnya memang untuk menanyakan hal itu, tapi saya tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan anda tentang yang ayah saya menyuruh anda untuk menjaga rahasia."

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu, harap kau simak baik-baik setiap perkataan ku ini." Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menarik bangkunya untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Inoichi. Dan Inoichi sendiri pun terlihat sudah siap untuk menceritakan kisahnya.

"Ino memiliki darah itu karena istriku yang telah mewariskannya. Sejak duduk di bangku SMA aku dan Yuka berteman dekat dengan Hiko dan karura, bahkan kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai double couple, tapi dulu Hiko dan karura sangat terobsesi dengan Yuka, mereka bahkan bersifat sangat posesif dibanding aku, hingga suatu hari aku merasa jengah dan sangat marah dengan sifat Hiko dan karura yang selalu mengontrol kegiatan kami setiap hari, dan aku menanyakan mengapa mereka berdua selalu bersifat seperti itu kepada kami tetapi Hiko dan karura selalu bungkam jika aku menanyakan hal itu dan selalu mencari-cari alasan. Walaupun mereka berdua adalah teman ku tetap saja siapa yang tidak marah jika orang lain terus mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang. Aku mulai jengah pada mereka tapi Yuka malah menanggapinya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Akhirnya aku memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kami walaupun Yuka dulu memaksaku untuk tidak melakukan hal ini, Hiko dan karura sempat menentang dan meminta maaf kepada kami, tapi ketika aku menanyakan kembali mengapa alasan mereka melakukan hal aneh dan selalu bersifat posesif, Hiko dan karura masih memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menikah dengan Yuka, aku masih menganggap Hiko dan Karura musuh dan hama penggangggu karena mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang aku dan istriku Yuka. aku dan Yuka bahkan tak pernah mendengar kabar dari mereka lagi. Sesungguhnya di dalam hati kecil ku aku merasa bersalah telah mengambil keputusan yang terlalu gegabah tetapi aku sungguh kesal dengan mereka berdua, walapun telah menjalin persahabatan cukup lama, mereka selalu tertutup kepada kami. Akhirnya alasan di balik sikap aneh dan posesif Hiko dan karura selama ini terungkap sudah ketika aku tak sengaja mengajak istriku berjalan-jalan sore di taman, tetapi ketika aku dan istriku sedang menikmati pemandangan sore, muncullah sesosok pria yang tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah kami, sosok itu memiliki wajah yang sangat pucat persis seperti wajah yang dimiliki oleh Hiko dan karura namun sosok ini memiliki gigi taring dan memiliki bola mata merah pekat. Aku dan Yuka sangat takut tapi aku tetap mencoba untuk melawan sosok misterius itu dengan tangan kosong. Tapi apa daya sosok dihadapan ku saat itu sangat kuat sekali dan dia berhasil mendapatkan Yuka. Untungnya aku melihat Hiko dan Karura datang untuk menyelamatkan aku . Aku cukup terkejut melihat Hiko dan karura juga memiliki gigi taring dan bola mata merah pekat seperti sosok misterius itu dan yang membuat ku terkejut adalah Karura melawan sosok itu dengan keadaan perut yang membucit, aku yakin saat itu karura sedang hamil tua. Aku juga sempat melihat ketulusan di mata mereka dan aku tak takut walapun mereka berdua berwujud aneh saat itu. Aku cukup lama melihat mereka berdua bertarung dengan sosok aneh itu hingga darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Aku ingin sekali membantu mereka tapi tubuhku cukup sakit sekali akibat hantaman sosok misterius itu ketika aku melawannya sebelum Hiko dan Karura datang. Dan saat itu pula aku pun terkejut dan hampir berteriak histeris karena melihat sosok misterius itu tiba-tiba merobek perut istriku dan mengambil organ hati nya. Hiko dan Karura juga tampak terkejut dan mereka mencoba melawan sosok misterius itu kembali namun sayangnya sosok itu langsung menghilang dengan senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya karena sudah mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya. Hiko dan karura langsung membawa istriku yang sedang sekarat itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat misterius, tempat itu berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah persis di samping rumah Hiko dan Karura. Hiko dan Karura terlihat sangat cemas dengan kondisi ku yang berlumuran darah dan istriku yang sekarat itu. Dan ternyata Hiko dan Karura telah menyalamatkan aku dan istriku. Semenjak saat itu, Hiko dan Karura akhirnya mengatakan rahasia dan identitasnya yang selama ini telah ditutup-tutupi kepada kami sebagai seorang vampire. Ya awalnya aku dan istriku memang terkejut mendengar hal itu. Tapi yang membuat ku lebih terkejut lagi adalah sosok yang menyerang kami tadi dan mengambil organ hati istriku adalah sosok vampire _bad blood _bernama Madara yang selama ini telah mengincar darah istriku untuk dijadikan sebuah pasukan vampire untuk menyerang umat manusia. Hiko menyuruh ku untuk tetap menjaga rahasia ini karena jika rahasia ini terbongkar maka nyawa manusia akan lebih-lebih terancam. Dan masih teringat di benakku dengan jelas kalau Hiko dan Karura menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk melindungi kami dan anak-anaknya". "Maksud anda apa Yamanaka-san? Ayahku bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah menyerahkan nyawanya untuk melindungi orang! Bahkan ayah menjadikan saya sebagai kelinci percobaannya dan saya hampir mati saat itu! apa itu yang disebut dengan pengorbanan?!" sergah Gaara dengan geram dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mungkin akan berpikir seperti itu gaara, Hiko memang membuat anaknya menjadi kelinci percobaannya dan sempat membuat anaknya sekarat karena pada saat itu pasukan akatsuki mulai terbentuk tapi sehari sebelum Hiko meninggal, dia sempat datang kepadaku dan mengatakan kalau dia akan meyerahkan jantungnya untuk diberikan kepada anak bungsunya, karena Hiko tak mau anak bungsunya mati. Ya memang ini kesalahannya tapi dibalik sikap keras ayahmu dia sangat sayang terhadap keluarganya. Dan dia juga bilang kalau suatu hari nanti anaknya akan datang untuk menolong dunia ini dan juga anakku kelak, Hiko bahkan mempercayai anak-anaknya untuk melindungi manusia dari vampire _Bad blood_" Sambung Inoichi. "Tidak... itu tidak mungkin, anda pasti berbohong kan Yamanaka-san, saya mengenal ayahku dengan baik, dia orang yang sangat kejam" Gaara mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mengenal ayahmu dengan baik Gaara, walaupun dia keras di luar tapi hatinya lembut bagaikan kapas, itu sudah terbukti saat dia rela berkorban untuk menolong kita semua, dan sekarang tuhan telah mempertemukan aku dan kau Gaara ini memang takdir yang dibicarakan Hiko kalau kau akan menyelamatkan umat manusia dan tentunya menyelamatkan ankku juga, oh ya dan satu hal kau harus mengakui kalau jantung yang berdetak ditubuhmu itu adalah milik Hiko yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahmu." Jelas Inoichi.

"Ayah.. aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini dia telah menyerahkan hidupnya untukku, aku pikir dia tidak pernah punya perasaan sedikitpun terhadapku hiks..hikss ayah maafkan aku hiks..hiks..hiks." Gaara yang notaben nya seorang vampire yang bisa mengatur emosi kesedihannya kini telah menangis dengan sangat pilu dihadapan Inoichi. Inoichi yang tak tega melihat anak bungsu sahabatnya itu menangis kini menghampiri Gaara dan memeluknya.

"Sudahlah nak kau tak perlu bersedih lagi, nanti ayah dan ibumu akan ikut bersedih juga melihatmu menagis seperti ini, oh ya nak kalau kau mau, kau boleh panggil aku dengan sebutan ayah mulai saat ini" Inoichi tersenyum dan Gaara langsung menatap Inoichi dengan heran.

"Ayah? Apakah tidak apa-apa saya memanggil anda dengan sebutan kata ayah?"

"Kau boleh menganggap aku sebagai ayahmu mulai saat ini kalau kau mau dan kita jangan bersifat formal lagi, bagaimana pun juga kau sudah menderita selama ini karena sudah membawa tanggung jawab yang berat di punggungmu sejak kecil dan aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau sudah menjaga anakku dengan baik, apapun keputusan mu aku akan selalu menyetujuinya asalkan tindakan itu benar, jadi bersemangatlah aku akan selalu mendukungmu nak."

"Ayah terima kasih." Gaara kembali memeluk tubuh Inoichi erat. Gaara merasa seperti memiliki seorang ayah kembali walapun yang dipeluknya kini bukanlah ayah kandungnyaa melainkan ayah dari Yamanaka ino dan sahabat dari ayah dan ibunya.

"Gaara aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan ini walaupun aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak tapi aku bisa mengantisipasi masyarakat untuk waspada dan mengerahkan semua anak buahku untuk menjaga konoha selama 24jam" ucap Inoichi.

"Terimakasih ayah, aku akan mengirimkan peluru untuk anak buahmu, oh ya Ino anak mu ternyata memiliki paras yang cantik seperti ibuku, jika Ino tersenyum dia akan benar-benar mirip dengan ibu"

"Ya anakku memang sedikit mirip dengan Karura jika dia sedang tersenyum, Ino adalah aset ku yang berharga satu-satunya tolong jaga dia untukku, buat dia bahagia menjalani hidup ini, kau mau berjanji kan Gaara?"

"Aku berjanji!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Temari datang ke apartemen Ino dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan dengan wajah yang sangat panik. Vampire hunter yang sedang bertugas menjaga apartemen ino hanya memandang wajah Temari dengan tatapan heran. Temari sendiri enggan menanggapi tatapan heran dari mereka semua. Dan temari langsung berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen Ino dan langsung melihat kondisi Ino.

"Syukurlah, ternyata kau tidak apa-apa Ino-chan" Temari melihat ke arah Ino yang masih terlelap di sofa. Langsung saja Temari membawa Ino kedalam kamarnya dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

"Maafkan kami Ino-chan, Gaara hanya ingin menolongmu dan melindungimu" bisik Temari sambil menyelimuti Ino yang masih terlelap.

Sedangkan diluar apartemen Ino, Vampire hunter terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang sambil memperhatikan kondisi sekitar.

"Kira-kira apa ya yang sedang Gaara rencanakan ya? Aku sedikit menghawatirkannya." Naruto seperti berpikir dan matanya sambil menatap langit.

"Gaara itu vampire yang sangat hebat, pasti dia sudah mempunyai rencana yang bagus, sebaiknya kita berdoa saja untuk keselamatannya." Sambung Kiba.

"Huh rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi ini dengan segera." Lanjut Neji.

"ehh Neji tidak biasanya kau mengeluh seperti ini, apa jangan-jangan kau ingin pergi berkencan dengan Tenten ya?" tanya Lee dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Diamlah Lee kau tak perlu mencampuri urusanku." Dengus Neji sebal.

"Mengaku saja lah Neji kalau kau ini benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Tenten, aku pun begitu dengan Hinata-chan dan sebentar lagi Sasuke juga akan menyusul menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura." sambung Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan tampang polosnya.

"Heh Dobe apa-apaan kau mengkait-kaitkan aku dengan rambut kapas itu!" Sasuke memberi Naruto dengan tatapan deathlare dan siap-siap untuk memukul Naruto. Yang lainnya tertawa ketika Naruto dan sasuke malakukan pertengkaran kecil namun tidak dengan Neji, dia terlihat gelisah dan murung sehingga mau tak mau teman-temannya langsung terfokus dengan Neji saat ini. Memang sejak awal Neji sudah bertingkah laku tak tenang.

"Neji sudahlah jangan ditutup-tutupi, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan sehingga sikap mu menjadi gelisah seperti ini." tukas Shikamaru yang membuat seluruh teman-temannya mengangguk mengiyakan. Mau tidak mau Neji angkat bicara karena dirinya sudah merasa terdesak.

"Sebenarnya minggu depan aku memiliki kencan dengan Tenten dan aku juga berniat ingin melamar Tenten tepat pada hari itu juga." Jelas Neji.

"Wah ternyata kau sudah sejauh itu ya, bagus tunggu apalagi cepat lamar dia Neji sebelum ada pria yang merebutnya lebih dulu!" seru chouji.

"Tapi aku merasa ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar" ucapan Neji membuat teman-temannya menatap dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau tahu kan pekerjaan vampire hunter ini harus mengorbankan nyawa kita, semalam aku bermimpi kalau aku bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku dan mereka menyuruhku untuk menemaninya, mimpi itu sepertinya mengisyaratkan kalau aku harus pergi dari dunia ini"

"Kau jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak Neji, itu kan hanya mimpi mana mungkin menjadi nyata!" teriak Naruto.

"Benar yang diucapkan Naruto, itu hanya mimpi jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kau pasti akan hidup bahagia dengan Tenten" sambung Kiba.

"Benar-benar mimpi yang sangat merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Nyata ataupun tidak nyata aku tidak peduli karena itu adalah takdir tuhan, aku tak akan mungkin menghindarinya, yang jelas kita harus berusaha selama nafas ini masih berhembus, ayo teman-teman berjuanglah dan mari kita selesaikan misi ini dengan segera " Neji -temannya terkejut karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Neji tersenyum dengan sangat indah.

"**Kami-sama Neji tersenyum dan wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, apakah ini sebuah petunjuk darimu kami-sama?**" ucap teman-temannya lirih di dalam hati mereka secara bersamaan.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

Chapter 14

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

Gaara membawa Inoichi ke laboraturium ayahnya yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah di kediaman Sabaku. Laboraturium itu memang sering dipakai Gaara untuk menjalankan eksperimen-eksperimennya. Dan kali ini Gaara kembali ke laboraturium itu karena Gaara akan melancarkan strategi nya bersama Inoichi.

"Yaah tempat ini mengingatkan aku dengan ayahmu." Ucap Inoichi saat mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tapi posisinya tidak seperti dulu, sepertinya tempat ini telah di renovasi." Tukas Inoichi kembali saat mengelilingi setiap ruang di laboraturium itu.

"Iya memang mengalami renovasi tapi hanya sedikit. Kami hanya mengganti barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai saja." Jawab Gaara. Dan Inoichi hanya beroh ria.

"Gaara apa itu kau?" tiba-tiba saja Kankuro muncul dari balik pintu laboraturium. Inoichi yang mendengar suara asing tersebut langsung waspada berdiri disamping Gaara.

"Ya ini aku." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Ah ternyata benar. Tadi aku mencium bau darahmu makanya aku menyusul kemari." Sahut Kankuro saat dia sudah masuk lebih dalam kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat sosok Gaara. Tapi Kankuro cukup di buat terkejut oleh pria paruh baya yang di berdiri tak jauh dari sisi Gaara.

"Gaara kau bawa siapa? Apa dia santapan kita?" Tanya Kankuro dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tsk jangan berpikir aku sudi mau di makan dengan mu." Timpal Inoichi dengan sinis.

"Baka! Dia bukan santapan kita. Maaf ayah kadang-kadang dia memang bersikap konyol."

"AYAH?" Kankuro terpekik kaget.

"Oh iya aku lupa mengenalkan mu dengan Yamanaka Inoichi. Dia ini adalah ayah kandung Yamanaka Ino. Dan dia juga sahabat dari ayah dan ibu kita."

"Gaara apakah pria dihadapan kita ini adalah..."

"Kankuro." Gaara memotong ucapan Inoichi. Inoichi maju selangkah untuk bisa saling menatap lebih dekat sosok Kankuro di hadapannya. Tatapan Inoichi yang awalnya sinis kini mulai menghangat dan tanpa di duga, Inoichi memeluk Kankuro dengan erat.

"Oh akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Kankuro." Ucap Inoichi yang langsung melepaskan kembali pelukannya. Kankuro hanya diam membisu. Kankuro tidak bisa mengartikan kondisi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Nii-chan mungkin kau masih bingung." Sahut Gaara menimpali. Kankuro hanya mengangguk. Inoichi yang melihat tatapan bingung dari Kankuro hanya terkikik kecil.

"Huh sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan Nii-chan tentang sedikit masa lalu Inoichi dengan ayah dan ibu." Gaara lalu menarik Kankuro ke sofa yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Dan Gaara langsung menceritakan masa lalu Inoichi dan asal usul darah yang dimiliki Ino. Kankuro yang mendengar cerita Gaara langsung menatap Inoichi untuk mendapatkan kepastian kebenaran dari ucapan Gaara.

"Semua yang di ceritakan Gaara benar adanya. Oh iya sepertinya aku membawa potret dirimu dengan Temari sewaktu kalian kecil." Inoichi lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto usang dari dalam dompetnya dan menunjukkannya ke Kankuro. Kankuro yang melihat selembar foto yang diberikan Inoichi seketika langsung terpana saat memandang potret dirinya disana bersama Temari.

"Maaf dulu aku tidak bisa menemui kalian. Alasannya yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Gaara tadi, tapi aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu langsung." Ucap Inoichi kembali.

"Mmmm aku harus memanggilmu paman atau nama saja?" tanya Kankuro tajut-takut.

"Kau bisa sama seperti Gaara memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ayah.' Anggap saja aku adalah orang tua kalian sekarang." Inoichi tersenyum tipis.

"A-ayah!" suara Kankuro terbata-bata.

"Iya, panggil aku ayah." Ucap Inoichi meyakinkan.

"Ayah!" Kankuro langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Inoichi dan menangis di dekapan pria paruh baya itu. Gaara yang melihat Kankuro menangis hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dasar cengeng!" Gaara menyindir Kankuro. Kankuro yang mendengar ucapan Gaara langsung menatap tajam ke arah Gaara karena tidak terima oleh perkataan Gaara yang menybut dirinya cengeng.

"Kau pikir vampire tidak boleh menangis?! Dasar kau adik sialan!" Dengus Kankuro sebal. Inoichi yang melihat perang dingin kakak beradik itu langsung menengahi.

"Sudah-sudah kalian kan juga punya perasaan sama seperti manusia biasa lagipula Gaara juga menangis saat pertama kali mendengar kisah hidup ayahnya."

"Hah si vampire panda mata hitam ini menangis?! coba aku melihat langsung dan memotret Gaara saat menangis kan foto-fotonya bisa aku jual di internet Hahahahaha." Kankuro yang awalnya menangis kini terlihat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Gaara yang melihat ekspresi mengejek Kankuro tidak terima dan memukul Kankuro agar berhenti tertawa.

"Stop! Aku datang ke sini bukan ingin melihat kalian berdua bertengkar!" Suara Inoichi seperti bak seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi putranya. Terbukti Gaara dan Kankuro langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Inoichi.

"Kau benar ayah, kita disini untuk melakukan sebuah eksperimen." Gaara lalu bangkit menuju meja kerjanya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk segala macam penelitian.

"Eksperimen? Jadi ini adalah sebagian rencanamu untuk menghancurkan akatsuki?" Tanya Kankuro yang kini telah bangkit dan menyusul Gaara ke meja eksperimennya.

"Ya seperti itulah." Jawab Gaara. Dan seketika ruang laboraturium bawah tanah itu hening seketika. Gaara terdiam dan matanya fokus ke depan. Sepertinya otak jenius Gaara sedang memikirkan sebuah ide untuk eksperimennya kali ini. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya Gaara mulai bergerak mengambil bahan-bahan yang dia butuhkan. Inoichi dan Kankuro hanya bisa menatap gerak-gerik Gaara saja karena hanya Gaara yang mengerti dengan tindakannya saat ini.

"Minyak zaitun, bunga camelia merah, cherry hijau, bunga kemuning, bunga mawar, strawberry, vanila, air gula." Gaara memasukkan semua bahan itu kedalam mesin otomatis dan setelah selesai campuran bahan-bahan yang telah dimasukkan mesin otomatis itu langsung diubah Gaara menjadi cairan berwarna putih keperakan. Gaara lalu meminta sample darah Inoichi dan mencampurkannya ke dalam tabung yang berisi cairan putih keperakan itu dan Gaara menjadikan cairan itu beku dan setelah cairan itu beku, Gaara menghancurkan cairan beku itu menjadi pasir-pasir halus.

"Gaara apakah sudah selesai?" Tanya Kankuro yang harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil eksperimen Gaara selama hampir 4 jam itu. Inoichi pun tak kalah cemas menunggu hasil akhir dari eksperimen Gaara.

"Sepertinya tinggal satu bahan lagi." Ucap Gaara sambil mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hah masih kurang satu bahan lagi?" Timpal Inoichi.

"Aku butuh garam." Jawab Gaara. Kankuro mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Kau pikir kau sedang membuat masakan dan membasmi lintah heh? Pake garem segala. Hahaha" Ledek Kankuro. Gaara yang mendengar celotehan Kankuro yang membuatnya jengkel itu langsung memberi Kankuro dengan sebuah tatapan deathglare miliknya. Inoichi yang merasakan aura tidak enak antara keduanya langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gaara, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau buat sehingga membutuhkan garam?" tanya Inoichi.

"Aku sedang membuat perisai untuk warga konoha agar mereka tidak terkena serangan dari pasukan akatsuki..."

"Tsk jika kau membuat perisai untuk vampire macam akatsuki berarti kita juga tidak bisa menyentuh manusia. Aduh kau lupa ya Gaara kalau kita ini juga vampire sama seperti Madara dan kawan-kawan." Kankuro memotong ucapan Gaara.

"Nii-chan kenapa kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini? pasti kau telah meminum darah keledai hari ini makanya otak Nii-chan jadi lambat untuk berpikir." Gaara menatap Kankuro dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Dasar panda sialan ini sembarangan kalo bicara. Makanya aku ingin orang macam kau dan Sasuke dihapus saja dari muka bumi. Aku lebih suka orang seperti Naruto yang menjadi adik ku." Kankuro jengkel mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian membuat aku pusing. Gaara tolong jelaskan lebih detail kepada kami." Tukas Inoichi.

"Vampire dari pasukan akatsuki adalah jenis vampire darah kotor atau bad blood mereka berbeda jenis dengan kami. Kalau jenis kami adalah vampire darah murni. Nah vampire bad blood tidak kuat dengan adanya sentuhan garam. Berbeda dengan vampire darah murni yang tidak rentan dengan sentuhan garam. Disini aku mengkombinasikan pasir halus yang ku buat tadi dengan garam. Aku mempunyai rencana membuat ramuan itu menjadi permen atau 'Candy vampire'. Karena kalau ramuan itu diubah menjadi permen, warga konoha tidak ada yang curiga. Dan jika warga konoha memakan permen yang sudah aku campurkan ramuan dan garam yang aku buat niscaya vampire bad blood itu akan terbakar jika menyentuh korbannya."

"Oh seperti itu, bagus juga ide mu nak. Jadi kita bisa mengantisipasi warga Konoha dari pasukan akatsuki dengan permen buatan mu." Puji Inoichi.

"Tapi ramuan ini tidak akan efektif dengan Madara dan ketujuh anggotanya (hidan, conan, yahiko wafat di chapter sebelumnya)." Jawab Gaara lemas. Inoichi dan Kankuro membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Gaara.

"Hah mengapa hanya mereka yang tidak mempan dengan ramuan mu Gaara?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Karena Madara telah memiliki organ hati milik ibunya Ino."

"Gaara mengapa bisa seperti itu?!" Tanya Inoichi panik. "Setelah mendengar ceritamu saat di kantor polisi. Aku berpikir kalau Madara bisa membangun kuat pasukannya karena organ hati milik istri mu. Organ hati milik istri mu dan darah milik Ino mampu membuat Vampire kebal dari setiap ancaman. Dan Madara pasti hanya memberikan kekuatan organ hati istrimu hanya dengan ketujuh anggotanya. Jadi dengan kata lain, seluruh pasukannya tidak mendapatkan kekuatan organ hati istrimu. Oleh karena itu aku hanya membuatkan ramuan untuk menghabisi pasukan akatsuki yang ingin menyerang warga konoha." Jelas Gaara.

"Ini akan berat bagi Vampire hunter karena mereka harus melawan ketujuh anggota akatsuki karena mereka tidak mempan dengan ramuan mu." Timpal Kankuro.

"Tapi selama ada Itachi mungkin kita bisa tenang. Nah, aku ingin Nii-chan membantu vampire hunter melawan anggota ketujuh akatsuki."

"Aku akan membantu kalian." Sahut Inoichi.

"Jangan ayah, ini berbahaya. Mereka bukan tandingan mu." Sergah Gaara

"Kau meremehkan aku ya. Walaupun aku sudah tua aku mahir dalam menggunakan senjata. Lagipula aku ingin membalas dendam kematian orang-orang yang aku cintai." Gaara dan Kankuro hanya bisa pasrah untuk mengijinkan Inoichi ikut bergabung.

"Kankuro. Cepat bawakan aku 10 kg garam. Kalau perlu bawa yang banyak. Oh iya bawakan aku perisa strawberry juga untuk menambahkan rasa lebih manis dalam membuat ramuan permen ini." pinta Gaara kepada Kankuro yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh Kankuro. Inoichi kembali menemani Gaara membuat eksperimennya kembali sambil menunggu Kankuro datang.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Di pagi yang cerah. Sakura dan Hinata berjalan beriringan menuju koridor kampus. Sudah dua minggu ini Sakura dan Hinata selalu bersama-sama karena dua orang teman mereka yang bernama Ino dan Tenten sudah tidak pernah mengisi keramaian dan kebisingan di dalam kehidupan mereka. Tetapi terkadang Tenten menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan bersama-sama dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata heran adalah Ino tidak pernah terlihat sama sekali seperti di telan oleh bumi. Kabarnya menghilang begitu saja entah kemana.

"Sakura-chan apakah kau lihat Ino? Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang sekali terlihat di kampus ataupun di restauran." Hinata bertanya kepada sakura sambil meletakan tas di atas meja.

"Aku pun juga tidak tahu, kalau di pikir-pikir Gaara juga sama sekali tidak terlihat muncul sama seperti Ino, jangan-jangan mereka berdua menikah secara diam-diam dan sedang berbulan madu".

"enghh Sakura-chan mana mungkin mereka berdua melakukan hal seperti itu."

"mungkin saja Hinata, kalau di perhatikan secara detail Ino dan Gaara memiliki chemistry yang sangat kuat."

"Hahahaha Sakura kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. pikiranmu jadi sok melakonis seperti itu" Tiba-tiba Tenten datang dan menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol di dalam kelas. Sontak Hinata dan Sakura terkejut melihat Tenten bukan karena dia datang secara tiba-tiba melainkan karena hari ini penampilan Tenten terlihat berbeda. Tenten menggerai rambut coklat indahnya sehingga membuat teman-temannya terpana "T-tenn-ten chan ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

"Kyaaa Tenten mengapa kau urai rambutmu? Dimana ikat cepol dua yang menjadi ciri khas mu?" Hinata dan Sakura menyerbu Tenten dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penasaran mereka.

"Hehehe tidak cocok ya?"

"B-bukan begitu Tenten-chan, justru kau terlihat sangat cantik, benarkan Sakura-chan?" Puji Hinata.

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata, kau terlihat sangat cantik tapi perubahan ini apakah Neji yang menyuruh mu melakukanya?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Errr... anu i-itu memang benar, karena Neji bilang kalau aku terlihat cantik ketika rambutku tergerai" ucap Tenten malu-malu.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Neji sudah cukup jauh, apa kau mempunyai rencana untuk menikah dengannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, sebenarnya aku sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan minggu depan Neji mengajak aku berkencan lagi dan dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin membicrakan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

"Mungkin saja Neji ingin melamarmu" Seru Sakura.

"Ya aku harap begitu"

"Tenten-chan selamat ya kau telah meluluhkan hati seorang Neji nii-san, jika benar Neji nii-san melamarmu aku sangat bersyukur karena kau telah mendapatkan pria baik seperti Neji nii-san" Ucap Hinata. Tenten hanya tersenyum menjawab perkataan dua orang temannya itu.

"Ya aku sangat bersyukur mendapatkan sosok pria seperti Neji" ucap Tenten dalam hati.

Setelah pulang dari kampus. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko kue di pinggir jalan kota konoha. Kali ini mereka tidak bekerja karena hari ini adalah jatah libur bagi mereka bertiga. Ketika mereka bertiga sedang melewati tikungan untuk menuju toko kue, mereka tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Kankuro sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan menuju posisi mereka bertiga.

"Eh lihat lihat bukankah itu kakaknya Gaara yang bernama errr... siapa ya aku lupa lagi namanya." Ucap Tenten sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kororo!" Jawab Sakura asal.

"Ya betul Kororo." Tenten menerima jawaban Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Kororo.. Kororo...Kororo" Teriak Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan namun yang dipanggil tidak kunjung menatap mereka malah justru tidak mempedulikan panggilan mereka. Hinata yang melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Gimana dia mau melihat kita. Kalian memanggil nama yang salah. Yang benar itu Kankuro." Timpal Hinata.

"Yack Hinata kenapa tidak bilang daritadi sih! Kadang kau ini menyebalkan." Sakura menatap Hinata jengkel.

"Kalian berdua sibuk berceloteh mengingat nama Kankuro sejak tadi." Jawab hinata dengan tampang inocent.

"Kankuro! Kankuro! Kankuro!" Teriak Tenten berharap agar pemuda itu melihat ke arah mereka. Alhasil kali ini Kankuro melihat dan menghampiri mereka bertiga saat Tenten meneriakan namanya.

"Hei bukankah kalian karyawan restauran kami dan korban penyerangan vampire waktu itu." Ucap Kankuro di saat dia sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Iya kami yang waktu itu. Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sore hari seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jalan-jalan."

"Oh iya aku ingin tanya satu hal kepadamu. Apakah kau tahu keberadaan Ino? Akhir-akhir ini dia dan Gaara hilang seperti di telan bumi." Pertanyaan Tenten membuat Kankuro seperti tercekik. Sakura dan Hinata menatap lurus ke arah Kankuro.

"Oh itu anu... hmmm anuu.. aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kankuro sambil menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Jangan bohong!" Teriak Tenten.

"Hei Kankuro pasti kau tahu sesuatu kan? Jangan kira kamu akan membodohi Tenten karena Tenten adalah pacarnya Neji." Timpal Sakura.

"Hmmm sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Burung hantu dirumah ku belum di kasih makan. Jaa." Kankuro terasa gugup dan langsung melangkah pergi menjauhi Sakura dkk. Tetapi belum sempat Kankuro melangkah, Sakura dkk menahan kankuro dengan tangisan yang dibuat-buat oleh mereka bertiga.

"Hiks hikss kau jahat Kankuro. Kau jahat!"

"Hiks hikss kau begitu kejam terhadap kami."

"Aku kecewa kepadamu Kankuro. Hiks hikss hikss." Ucap Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten sambil memukul ringan tubuh Kankuro.

Mendengar ucapan mereka bertiga, Kankuro seperti mati kutu. Tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, terlebih lagi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka, kini menatap Kankuro dengan sangat tajam bahkan ada yang mencibir Kankuro.

"Bu lihat! Paman itu memiliki tiga pacar perempuan yang cantik. Aku ingin seperti paman itu." Ucap salah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun yang berjalan bersama ibunya.

"Huss cukup satu perempuan saja. Nanti kau akan kesulitan seperti paman itu."

"Lihat pria itu sangat playboy."

"Ckckck tega sekali membuat tiga wanita sekaligus menangis. Dasar lelaki hidung belang!"

"CUKUP! Ayo kalian bertiga ikut aku ke toko kue. Kita bicara disana." Kankuro sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar cacian dan makian dari orang-orang yang berjalan disekitarnya akibat ulah ketiga perempuan yang membuatnya di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Yeaaay!" Jawab mereka bertiga serempak dengan senyum mengembang diwajah mereka.

"Huft sangat merepotkan!" Dengus Kankuro saat dirinya melangkah menuju toko kue bersama Sakura dkk.

Sesampainya di toko kue, Kankuro memilih tempat duduk paling ujung yang sepi dari pengunjung.

"Tolong beri tahu kami yang sejujurnya. Kankuro!" Gertak tenten setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"hmm baiklah baiklah.. tapi aku harus mulai dari mana dulu ya." Kankuro berpikir sejenak. Sakura dkk memperhatikan mimik wajah Kankuro dengan serius sambil menunggu ucapan Kankuro.

"Hmm mungkin aku akan mulai dengan memberitahu identitas keluarga Sabaku. Tapi aku mohon kalian jangan berteriak ataupun membunuhku setelah kalian mendengarnya. Sebenarnya keluarga Sabaku adalah vampire darah murni termasuk aku."

"Oooooh." Jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan sambil memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja dan datar.

"Hah kalian tidak takut?" Tanya Kankuro dengan heran.

"Tidak." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku kira hanya Temari wanita teraneh di dunia ternyata kalian lebih-lebih aneh dibanding Temari."

"Yasudah cepat beritahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ino." Timpal Sakura.

"Ok ok baik aku akan menceritakan kondisi Ino yang sebenarnya." Lalu Kankuro menceritakan identitas Ino yang sebenarnya mengenai darah yang dimiliki Ino dan keterkaitan Ino dengan pasukan vampire akatsuki.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Tenten terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Kankuro. Sama halnya dengan Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata pun terkejut.

"L-lalu sekarang Ino-chan ada dimana? Dan bagaimana dengan kondisinya?" Tanya Hinata panik.

"Saat ini Gaara mengurung Ino di apartemen miliknya dan Gaara sedang berusaha menyusun strategi untuk menyelamatkan Ino dan warga konoha. Kalian tak perlu khawatir vampire hunter menjaga ketat apartemen Ino dan Temari juga ada disana untuk menemani Ino."

"Huuft syukurlah." Jawab mereka bertiga dengan serempak.

"Nah aku sudah memberi tahu kalian yang sebenarnya. Sekarang kalian harus pergi kencan denganku malam ini untuk menebus kesalahan kalian yang telah mempermalukan aku di muka umum." Kankuro tersenyum licik. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten berpandangan satu sama lain ketika mereka mendengar permintaan Kankuro.

"NO WAY!" Jawab mereka bertiga secara bersamaan dan langsung meninggalkan Kankuro di hanya bisa ternganga melihat Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja sendirian.

"Perasaan wajahku tidak kalah tampan dengan Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto ataupun Neji tapi kenapa mereka bertiga menolak ku mentah-mentah? Dasar pemikiran wanita memang sulit di tebak." Kankuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk kedalam ventilasi kamar Ino dan menerpa wajah cantiknya sehingga membuat Ino harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kepalanya masih terasa pusing tapi Ino bersikeras untuk bangkit untuk melihat indahnya cuaca di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi Ino-chan kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah buatkan sarapan yang enak loh. Dan kau pasti sangat lapar karena kamu udah tidur selama 24 hari." suara ini begitu familiar bagi Ino. Langsung saja Ino melihat siapa pemilik dari suara yang menurutnya sangat familiar itu.

"HAAAAH 24 hari?" Ino mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Iya, aku rasa kau sangat lelah makanya tidur selama itu. Hihi" Ino yang mendengar ucapan Temari merasa terusik apalagi sekarang Ino sudah mengingat kenapa dia bisa tidur selama itu pasti karena ulah Gaara.

"Temari nee-chan? Sedang apa kau disini? Aku tidak ingin melihat keluarga Sabaku berada di hadapan ku lagi!" Ino menatap tajam ketika Temari berada di apartemennya dan seketika wajah Ino berubah menjadi merah padam menahan amarah.

"Aku disini untuk menjagamu, aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisi mu Ino-chan"

"Tsk.. jangan bersandiwara seperti itu, kalian sama busuknya dengan seorang pembual!" Temari tercekat mendengar penuturan Ino yang terbilang cukup kasar.

"I-ino chan kau salah paham."

"Salah paham maksudmu? Sudah jelas kalau kalian merencanakan sesuatu di belakang ku." Ino lalu bangkit dan membuka gorden kamarnya. "Lihat, teman-teman Gaara bahkan ada disini juga. Sebenarnya mau apa kalian semua datang kesini? Apa karena kalian disuruh oleh manusia laknat itu?"

"INO! Berhentilah kau menjelek-jelek kan Gaara. kau belum tahu kondisi yang sebenarnya. Arrrghh sayang sekali adikku belum menyuruhku untuk memberitahukannya kepadamu. Baiklah jika kau merasa terusik dengan kehadiran ku tapi aku disini hanya atas perintah Gaara untuk tetap menjagamu dan mengawasimu Ino-chan." Lalu Temari pergi meninggalkan Ino yang sejak tadi menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan kehidupanku? Sampai semuanya harus seperti ini" Ino jatuh terduduk sambil meremas baju bawahnya. Mata nya sudah tak kuat untuk membendung air matanya yang mulai mengalir dengan derasnya. Temari sempat mengintip dari daun pintu kamar pintu Ino dan menatap nanar ke arah Ino.

"Maaf Ino-chan telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini." Ucap Temari lirih.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Drtt..drrtt..drtt tiba-tiba ponsel Gaara berbunyi ketika dia sedang menyusun stategi dengan Inoichi dan Kankuro. Langsung saja Gaara mengambil hp yang terletak didalam saku celananya. Gaara sempat melihat nama penelpon dari layar handphone nya.

"Itachi.. bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" ternyata yang menelpon Gaara adalah Itachi mata-mata sekaligus anggota ketujuh akatsuki yang dikirim tsunade untuk menyelidiki pergerakan dari pasukan akatsuki.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah, mengingat tugasmu sebagai mata-mata sungguh berbahaya. Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menelpon ku?"

"Gaara aku ingin menyampaikan informasi yang penting kepadamu. Informasi ini menyangkut tentang Madara." Gaara sempat tertegun mendengar kata Madara.

"Madara? Apa yang terjadi dengan Madara?"

"Madara telah melakukan rencana dengan pasukannya untuk meyerang kota Konoha dan berencana akan menghabisi kau beserta pasukan Vampire Hunter. Oh iya dan yang paling penting Madara akan menculik gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino dari tangan mu Gaara."

"Tsk kakek-kakek itu ternyata tidak mau menyerah juga." Gaara tersenyum sinis.

"Kira-kira kapan penyerangan itu terjadi?"

"Minggu depan, aku memberi tahukan kepadamu agar kau bisa menyiapkan dirimu dan Vampire hunter untuk melawan pasukan Akatsuki."

"Tenang saja Itachi kami sudah siap bahkan lebih dari siap."

"Baguslah. Dan aku ingin menitipkan salam pada Sasuke agar dia harus menjaga dirinya dengan baik."

"baiklah nanti aku sampaikan pada Sasuke dan Kau juga Itachi, kau juga harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Aku ingin kau tetap selamat."

"Hahaha Gaara mengapa kau jadi khwatir seperti ini kepadaku. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah pacarmu yang bernama Yamanaka Ino yang menjadi sasaran utama Madara."

"E-eeh apa maksudmu Itachi?" Gaara blushing akut ketika Itachi menyebut Ino adalah pacarnya.

"Kau sampai gugup seperti itu berarti benar Ino adalah pacarmu. Aku sebenarnya hanya mengira-ngira saja karena ketika aku menjadi mata-mata pasukan akatsuki aku selalu melihat mu melindungi wanita itu. Dan terlebih lagi para tetua menyuruh mu untuk menghasilkan anak dengan wanita itu. Apa kau melakukannnya? hihihi"

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya. Perintah Tsunade sangatlah konyol dan Kau tak semestinya menyimpulkan secepat itu Itachi, aku dan wanita itu tidak mempunyai ikatan apapun."

"Ya ya terserah apa katamu lah, yang jelas wanita itu sepertinya cocok jika dipasangkan denganmu." Itachi menggoda Gaara kembali.

"Baka kau Itachi!"

"Hahaha baiklah sepertinya kau mulai marah. Aku akan akhiri percakapan ini. Jaa"

"Tunggu."

"Heh ada apa lagi?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Aku minta maaf." Jawab Gaara lirih.

"Memangnya kau punya salah apa hah sampai meminta maaf seperti ini."

"Aku minta maaf karena aku, kau rela berubah menjadi vampire dan ikut menjadi anggota akatsuki."

"Oh itu, aku kira kenapa. Heh Gaara dengar ya kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah ataupun sedih. Bukankah ini sebagian tugas untuk melindungi semua orang. Aku senang kok dengan tugas ini lagipula sekarang makanan favorit ku adalah darah bukan nasi hehehe."

"Tapi Itachi.."

"Gaara aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai adik sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi adiknya dari bahaya. Nah sekarang jangan pernah mengucapkan kata maaf lagi ataupun perasaan bersalah. Aku ingin kau tetap semangat. Oke!"

"Itachi Nii-chan terimakasih."

"Yasudah kali ini aku akan benar-benar menutup telponnya. Jaa."

Inoichi menatap heran ke arah Gaara yang menundukkan wajahnya sedari tadi dan terlihat murung.

"Siapa yang menelponmu Gaara? sepertinya serius sekali." Suara Inoichi membuat Gaara tersadar kembali ke dalam dunia nyata.

"Tadi telpon dari Itachi."

"Itachi?" Inoichi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itachi adalah mata-mata yang dikirim untuk melihat pergerakan pasukan akatsuki. Dia dulunya adalah seorang manusia tapi aku merubahnya menjadi vampire dan menjadi anak buah kepercayaan Madara. Untuk melindungi semua orang Itachi rela melakukan tugas berbahaya ini." Kali ini Gaara terlihat sangat-sangat murung.

"Hei adik kecil, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Itachi adalah orang hebat sama halnya dengan Sasuke jadi jangan pasang muka jelek kaya gitu lagi." Kankuro lalu merangkul Gaara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dia bicarakan kepadamu?" Timpal Inoichi.

"Dia memberitahu ku kalau madara beserta pasukannya akan menyerang konoha minggu depan dan Itachi juga memberitahuku kalau kita harus menyiapkan pasukan kita juga."

"Hmm jadi seperti itu. Baiklah ayo selesaikan ini. Minggu depan adalah waktu yang singkat mari kita selesaikan ini secepatnya." Kata Inoichi sambil mencoret-coret peta yang digunakan untuk strategi penyerangannya bersama Gaara.

"Dan Gaara, sebelum aku melakukan tugas ini. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan putri ku terlebih dahulu? Aku sudah sangat merindukannya." Pinta Inoichi dengan wajah berharap. Gaara tertegun mendengar permintaan Inoichi. Gaara menimang-nimang permintaan Inoichi dan memikirkannya dengan matang.

"Ayah boleh menemuinya. Tapi aku tidak akan ikut melihat Ino bersama mu."

"Heh Gaara bukankah bagus jika kau bertemu dengannya." Sahut Kankuro.

"Tidak Nii-chan. Aku sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya." Gaara tertunduk lesu. Inoichi merasa tidak tega melihat kondisi Gaara. Inoichi sudah tahu alasan Gaara menjauhi Ino dan menyekapnya di sebuah apartemen.

"Gaara tapi aku berharap kau bisa ikut walaupun kau tidak bertatap muka dengan putri ku."

"Hmm yasudah nanti aku akan pikirkan kembali." Jawab Gaara dengan lirih.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Akhirnya hari minggu telah datang. Itu tandanya sudah seminggu untuk menunggu serangan dari pasukan akatsuki. Vampire hunter masih tetap berjaga di kediaman Ino namun kali ini mereka bertindak lebih waspada karena Gaara telah memberitahu kepada pasukan vampire hunter kalau Madara beserta pasukannya akan meyereang kota konoha. Kakashi yang saat itu memimpin pasukan vampire hunter terlihat sedang menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama: Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Kiba plus akamaru kalian bertugas menjaga apartemen Ino sedangkan kelompok kedua: Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji kalian bertugas di sekitar area bukit konoha untuk memperlambat serangan pasukan akatsuki. Kankuro akan membantu kelompok kedua. Dan kemungkinan besar kelompok pertama yang paling berat untuk hal ini mengingat Ino yang harus kita lindungi tapi tenang saja ada aku dan Temari yang akan membantu kelompok pertama. Dan aku ingin kalian mengecek kembali kelengkapan senjata kalian. Mengerti kalian semua!"

"Kami mengerti sensei! Guukk" jawab mereka dan akamaru dengan serempak.

"Maaf Kakashi sensei. Bagaimana dengan warga Konoha?" Tanya chouji tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja Gaara sudah mengantisipasi dengan ramuan miliknya." Jawab Kakashi.

"Gaara memang hebat jadi kita bisa tenang." Sahut Lee.

"Kalian jangan senang dulu. Walaupun semua pasukan akatsuki akan musnah dengan ramuan Gaara tapi yang kita hadapi sesungguhnya adalah Madara beserta ketujuh anggotanya. Aku pikir ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit bagi kita." Jelas Kakashi.

"Sasuke kenapa wajahmu murung heh?" Tanya Kiba saat melihat wajah Sasuke tertunduk.

"Dan kau juga Neji, kenapa kau juga terlihat murung sama seperti Sasuke?" Sahut Lee kemudian saat melihat wajah Neji tertunduk lesu. Sasuke dan Neji ingin menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya namun sepertinya harus di urungkan kembali setelah mereka mendengar teriakan suara perempuan dari halaman bawah.

"NEJI-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Woiii kalian semua!" Sontak seluruh vampire hunter terkecuali Kakashi langsung melihat sumber suara itu. Dan mereka semua terkejut mendapati Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri posisi mereka yang sedang berkumpul di depan pintu apartemen Ino.

"Lihat kami membawakan bento untuk kalian semua." Sakura menunjukkan bento yang di pegangnya ke hadapan vampire hunter.

"Asiiikk ada bento. Ayo kita makan." Seru chouji dengan semangat.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menahan teman-temannya untuk tidak mengambil bento di tangan Sakura. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten yang melihat tatapan mematikan Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Sasuke kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu kepada seorang wanita." Bela Naruto.

"Dan kau Tenten. kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kami semua ada di sini?" Tanya Neji sama dinginnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kami tahu informasi kalian dari Kankuro. Dan kami ingin menjenguk kondisi Ino." Jelas Tenten yang diberi anggukan oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

"Sini kau ikut aku !" Neji menarik lengan Tenten dengan paksa hingga membuat wanita bercepol dua itu meringis kesakitan. Semua yang berada disitu hanya bisa melongo melihat Neji menarik lengan Tenten dengan paksa dan membawa wanita itu pergi dengan Neji.

"Hei! Ada apa ini? mengapa ada suara keributan disekitar sini!" Temari tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka semua dengan ekspresi garang.

"T-t-temari." Ucap Hinata gugup. Dan seketika Temari menurunkan emosi saat melihat Sakura dan Hinata juga berada disana.

"Sakura, Hinata kenapa kalian bisa tahu kalau kami ada disini?"

"Err.. itu kami tahu dari Kankuro. Kami ingin menjenguk Ino dan kami juga tahu tentang rahasia kalian karena Kankuro yang menceritakan kepada kami waktu itu." Jelas Sakura.

"Kankuro awas saja kau! kalau aku bertemu dengan kau akan aku hancurkan mulut Kankuro sampai robek." Temari meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Naruto dan lainnya bergidik ngeri terkecuali Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kakashi mereka hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Temari-chan kau jangan marah dulu. Ini semua salah kami yang memaksanya untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Baiklah kalau Temari-chan tidak mengijinkan kami untuk menjenguk Ino-chan. Kami akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Hinata. Temari yang mendengar ucapan Hinata jadi merasa tak enak hati.

"Eh tidak kok. Malah aku senang kalian ada di sini karena Ino akhir-akhir ini tidak mau mendengarkan ku dan tidak mau makan. Siapa tahu dengan adanya kalian dia mau menuruti perkataan kalian." Temari lalu menyuruh Sakura dan Hinata masuk kedalam apartemen Ino.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita makan bento nya!" teriak Chouji ketika Sakura dan Hinata sudah melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Hoii Sasuke kenapa kau membawa semuanya bukankah tadi kau kelihatan tidak mau memakan bento dari Sakura." Seru Naruto saat melihat Sasuke menjinjing semua bento yang di bawa Sakura.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau." Sasuke melengos begitu saja membuat teman-teman nya melongo untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sasuke memang memiliki gengsi yang cukup tinggi." Ucap Sai.

"Eh Sai kau jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau juga kadang-kadang memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Sasuke." Dengus Kiba. Kakashi hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya melihat tingkah ke kanak-kanakan anak buahnya.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Neji-kun kau ingin kita kemana? Kaki ku sudah sakit mengikuti mu dari tadi." Keluh Tenten yang masih diseret untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja langkah Tenten terhenti ketika Neji duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang cukup sepi dan tentunya jauh dari lokasi apartemen Ino.

"Tenten kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau tahu kalau lokasi apartemen Ino sangat berbahaya!" Bentak Neji ketika mereka berdua telah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Lalu kenapa kalau berbahaya? Aku tidak takut kok."

"Tenten, tolong jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini."

"Yang mesti aku khwatirkan kau Neji!" "Hah aku? Kau tidak perlu khatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik."

"Neji-kun aku ingin kau selamat. Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan tugas ini saja? Ini terlalu berbahaya."

"Tenten dengarkan aku. Aku bukanlah seorang pengecut dan aku sudah berkomitmen untuk melindungi semua orang termasuk kau apapun resikonya aku akan terima."

"Neji! Tapi kau punya janji dengan ku."

"Janji?"

"Iya janji untuk mengajakku berkencan malam ini. Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling bertemu di clock tower." Neji tertegun mendengar penuturan Tenten.

"Tenten maaf sepertinya aku tidak yakin dengan itu." Ucp Neji dengan lirih.

"Kenapa Neji-kun?"

"Aku mempunyai misi malam ini untuk memusnahkan pasukan akatsuki."

"Oh tenang saja aku akan tetap menunggumu disana sampai kau datang menemuiku."

"Jangan Tenten!"

"Ingat Neji kau sudah berjanji! Jadi kau harus menepatinya."

"Tenten jika aku tidak datang malam ini ataupun besok dan seterusnya kau harus berhenti untuk menunggu ku."

"Tidak Neji tidak! Walaupun kau berkata seperti itu tapi aku akan tetap menunggu mu sampai datang." Tenten menangis tersedu-sedu. Neji yang melihat kekasihnya menangis menjadi iba dan langsung menarik Tenten kedalam dekapannya.

"Iya aku berjanji untuk datang dan menemui mu di clock tower." Ucap neji yang sedang memeluk Tenten tetapi tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya dan memegang sebuah cincin.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Tokk..Tokk..Tokk

"Ino-chan lihat siapa yang aku bawa sekarang." Namun Ino tidak mau menjawab perkataan Temari.

"Ino-chan apa kau ada di dalam. Kami datang untuk menjenguk mu loh." Sahut Hinata. Dan alhasil Ino membuka kan pintu kamarnya.

"Kalian kenapa datang kemari? Bukankah Temari dan teman-temannya Gaara menjaga ketat apartemen ku?" Tanya Ino ketika berada di ambang pintu.

"Temari yang mengijinkan kami masuk." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh lebih baik kalian pulang saja kerumah. Hari ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa."

"Ino-chan kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Sakura dan Hinata datang kesini untuk melihat kondisi mu."

"Temari kenapa kau jadi ikut campur! Bukankah kau dan adik mu itu yang membuat aku seperti ini. menjadi seperti orang gila di hadapan teman-teman ku." Jawab Ino ketus. Temari merasa sedih mendengar ucapan Ino. Begitu juga Sakura dan Hinata menatap Ino tak percaya yang dengan berani-beraninya membentak Temari.

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu siapaun." Ino langsung menutup pintu tetapi ketika Ino hendak menutup pintunya, Sakura meneriakan sesuatu yang membuat Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup pintunya lebih rapat.

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya pig! Alasan Gaara dan semuanya bersikap seperti ini."

"Cukup Sakura!" Teriak Temari.

"Tidak Temari. Ino harus tahu kondisi yang sebenarnya. Kalau kami sudah tahu yang sebenarnya berarti dengan kata lain Ino juga harus tahu juga! Dia mesti tahu masalah dibalik semua ini."

"Sakura-chan." Lirih Hinata.

"Gaara mencoba melindungi kamu!" Ucap Sakura kembali.

"Berhenti Sakura! aku bilang berhenti!" Teriak Temari lagi. Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau bohong jidat!"

"Apa kau tahu Ino. Kau memiliki darah yang di incar oleh vampire akatsuki. Dan Gaara mencoba melindungi mu agar kau tidak terluka."

"Akatsuki?"

"Iya akatsuki yang pernah mencelakai Tenten hingga koma. Dan Gaara menjauhi kau karena dia adalah seorang vampire! Gaara takut jika kau tahu identitas yang sebenarnya kau akan pergi meninggalkannya." Jelas Sakura lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menahan tangis. Sedangkan Ino sudah menangis sejak mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Temari kembali tetapi kali ini Temari sudah menangis terisak. Kakinya terasa lemas ketika Sakura membongkar identitas Gaara di hadapan Ino.

"Temari kenapa kau tidak katakan yang sejujurnya kalau kau ini juga vampire." Ino lalu menatap temari yang duduk terkulai lemas sambil menangis. Ino lalu menghampiri Temari dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Temari katakan yang sejujurnya siapa sebenarnya kalian? Dan apakah benar yang dikatakan Sakura?" tanya Ino. Tetapi Temari tetap bungkam hanya air matanya saja yang terus mengalir.

"TEMARI JAWAB AKU!" teriak Ino frustasi.

"Maaf Ino maaf maaf. Kami menyembunyikan identitas kami di hadapan mu. Yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Keluarga Sabaku adalah Vampire darah murni. Selama ini Gaara selalu melindungi mu dari akatsuki bahkan insiden bulan lalu itu adalah sebagian rencana Gaara. sekarang apakah kau benci terhadap kami hah?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak membenci kalian. Dan Temari mengapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya sejak dulu?" Tanya Ino lirih.

"Maaf Ino tapi Gaara tidak ingin kau menjadi kalut ataupun takut."

"Sekarang beri tahu aku ada dimana posisi Gaara sekarang?!"

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Gaara." Jawab Temari dengan penuh kesungguhan. Ino yang melihat tatapan keseriusan Temari hanya bisa pasrah dan badannya langsung terkulai lemas jatuh tertidur di lantai. Sakura, Hinata dan Temari yang melihat Ino seperti itu langsung segera menghampiri Ino dan membantunya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tema..!" Kankuro tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam apartemen Ino dan Kankuro terkejut melihat Sakura, Hinata, Temari dan Ino sedang menangis pilu.

"Hei kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?! Dan kenapa kalian semua menangis?" Tanya Kankuro dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kami tidak apa-apa hanya ingin menumpahkan kesedihan saja. Dan ada perlu apa tiba-tiba kau kemari?" Balas temari yang langsung berdiri menghampiri Kankuro.

"Aku membawa Yamanaka Inoichi. Ayah kandung Ino. Beliau ingin menemui Ino." Ino langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Kankuro dan Temari.

"Apa? Ayah ku ada disini? Dan dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang masih sembab.

"Kankuro bagaimana bisa kau bawa ayahnya sedangkan.."

"Hmm vampire hunter. Ternyata mereka orang yang sangat menyenangkan." Ucapan Temari terpotong oleh ucapan Inoichi yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan berdiri di samping Kankuro.

"AYAH!" Ino langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Inoichi. Inoichi langsung membekap tubuh Ino dengan erat.

"Ayah aku sangat merindukan mu!" Ucap Ino lirih.

"Ayah juga merindukan mu nak." Sahut Inoichi sambil mengelus rambut putrinya sayang.

"Temari bagaimana kabarmu? Pertama kali aku melihatmu saat kau datang kerumah ku dan meminta ijin agar Ino menginap dirumah mu." Ucap Inoichi yang kini bertatap langsung dengan Temari. Temari hanya tersenyum kaku dan matanya sesekali melirik Kankuro karena bingung.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak dari Karura dan Hiko."

"M-maaf bagaimana anda tahu nama kedua orang tua saya?" Temari gugup sekaligus terkejut mendengar perkataan Inoichi. Ino dan seluruh orang yang berada diruangan itu pun sama terkejutnya dengan Temari.

"Temari kau mungkin belum tahu kalau paman Inoichi adalah sahabat orang tua kita." Ucap Kankuro yang semakin membuat seluruh orang yang berada diruangan itu kembali terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengerti Kankuro. Mana mungkin orang ini mengenal keluarga Sabaku yang notabennya adalah keluarga vampire!" Sambung Temari dengan wajah bingungnya. Dan berikutnya Kankuro mulai menceritakan secara detail tentang masa lalu Inoichi kepada Temari dan seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"I-itu tidak mungkin Kankuro. Aku tidak percaya." Jawab Temari setelah mendengar penjelasan Kankuro.

"Ayah berikan Temari foto kami ketika kami masih kecil." Ujar Kankuro. Inoichi lalu menyodorkan Temari selembar foto potret dirinya ketika masih kecil bersama Kankuro. Temari akhirnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kankuro.

"Kankuro mengapa kau panggil Inoichi dengan sebutan ayah?" Tanya Temari.

"Karena sekarang aku akan menjadi ayah kalian. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah juga jika kau mau Temari." Timpal Inoichi.

"Ayah? Apakah aku juga memanggil mu dengan sebutan ayah?" Tanya Temari ragu.

"Iya Temari. Karena Karura dan Hiko mempercayakan aku untuk menjaga kalian."

"Baiklah ayah." Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah mengapa kau menyuruh mereka memanggil sebutan ayah juga?" sahut Ino tak rela.

"Karena orang tua mereka adalah sahabat ayah sejak kecil dan orang tua mereka mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi ibu mu."

"Ayah kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal kalau ayah tahu semuanya? Kenapa ayah menyembunyikan ini semua dari ku?" Ino meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Itu karena ayah harus menunggu Gaara."

"GAARA?!" Ino terkejut bukan main mendengar nama itu terlebih orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu kecuali Kankuro yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Ya benar. Sebelum kematian Hiko dia memberitahuku kalau anak bungsunya yang akan menjaga putriku dari akatsuki."

"Ayahku bilang seperti itu? Huh tidak mungkin!" Dengus Temari.

"Iya. Dan asal kau tahu Temari. Ayah mu adalah orang yang sangat baik dan sangat penyayang bahkan terhadap adik mu Gaara. jadi penilaian kalian selama ini terhadap Hiko yang berpikir kalau Hiko selalu menggunakan adik kalian hanya sebagai eksperimen itu salah. Justru ayah kalian memberi hatinya kepada Gaara agar Gaara bisa meneruskan jalannya untuk melindungi seluruh umat manusia karena tenaga Hiko sudah terkuras habis untuk membuat Gaara mampu bertahan dan sehebat seperti sekarang ini." Jelas Inoichi. Temari langsung menangis mendengar penjelasan Inoichi. Ino yang ikut mendengar penjelasan ayahnya juga ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Temari dan Kankuro.

"Berarti ayah sudah bertemu dengan Gaara?" Tanya Ino.

"Sudah. Bahkan ayah ikut bekerja sama untuk membantu Gaara membasmi pasukan akatsuki."

"Jika ayah dan Kankuro ada disini berarti Gaara juga ada disini. Aku akan pergi menemuinya!"

"Tunggu Ino kau tidak boleh pergi dari lingkaran ini!" Teriak Temari. Sakura dan Hinata terkejut melihat Ino berlari keluar untuk mencari Gaara. Vampire hunter yang melihat Ino berlari ke luar apartemen langsung mencegatnya.

"Maaf Ino tapi kami tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dari tempat ini." Kakashi menghadang Ino dengan tongkat vampire hunter nya. Sedangkan vampire hunter lainnya mengepung Ino.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menemui Gaara!" Teriak Ino sambil mendorong tubuh Kakashi. Namun hasilnya sia-sia karena tubuh lemah Ino tidak mampu melawan tubuh Kakashi dan vampire hunter lainnya.

"Beri aku jalan! Aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk bertemu Gaara!" Ino memberontak kembali.

"Ino. Lebih baik kamu kembali lagi ke dalam. Percuma saja Gaara tidak ada disini." Jelas Sai.

"Tidak! Aku bisa merasakan kalau Gaara ada disini." Bantah Ino.

"Ino! Kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti perkataan kami! Lagipula kenapa kau masih mencari orang seperti Gaara yang sudah membuatmu menderita bahkan Gaara tega membohongi kau!" Sai begitu marah melihat Ino tetap saja bersikeras untuk menemui Gaara. vampire hunter lainnya yang melihat sikap Sai terhadap Ino tidak mengerti mengapa Sai sebegitu marahnya terhadap Ino.

"Tapi Sai walaupun begitu. Aku sudah mengetahui kebenarannya sekarang. Dan kalian tolong jangan halangi jalan ku untuk menemui Gaara." Suara Ino tidak se emosi sebelumnya. Neji dan Tenten yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di apartemen Ino hanya menatap nanar melihat Ino dikepung oleh vampire hunter. Bahkan Inoichi, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura dan Hinata juga hanya diam membisu mendengar tekad Ino untuk bertemu dengan Gaara. Neji yang tadi nya diam saja kini mulai bergerak untuk ikut mengepung Ino bersama vampire hunter lainnya. Tapi ketika Neji ingin beranjak pergi, pergelangan tangan kanannya di genggam erat oleh Tenten.

"Jangan! Dia sudah cukup menderita di kepung seperti itu oleh teman-teman mu. Tolong kau jangan ikut mengepung dia juga." Pinta Tenten. Neji yang melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Tenten memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Tenten.

"Yasudah kalau kalian memang bersikeras untuk melarang ku pergi. Lebih baik aku mati saja!" Ino mulai menggit lidah nya sendiri. Ino sudah tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi karena dia sudah benar-benar tersudut oleh vampire hunter yang benar-benar menahannya pergi untuk menemui Gaara. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar Ino terkejut dengan perilaku Ino yang mencoba membunuh dirinya dengan cara menggit lidah nya sendiri.

"Ino anakku! Ayah mohon jangan lakukan itu! Tolong hentikan anak ku jangan samapi dia mati!"Teriak Inoichi panik.

"INO!" teriak Sakura dan Temari bersamaan.

"Ino-chan jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Hinata. Tenten begitu panik hingga dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Halangi Ino agar dia tidak menggit lidahnya!" Teriak Sai yang mulai meremas pipi Ino agar dia berhenti menggit lidahnya sedangkan Naruto siap-siap menyumbat mulut Ino dengan selembar kain. Dan akhirnya berhasil. Ino tidak bisa menggit lidahnya lagi karena mulutnya di sekat kain oleh Naruto. Tangan Ino bahkan sudah ditahan oleh Sai agar tidak memberontak.

"Lepaskan wanita itu." Suara datar Gaara membuat seluruh orang terkejut dan langsung menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Gaara!" Sahut Temari dan Kankuro secara bersamaan.

Gaara tiba-tiba saja datang dan berdiri di hadapan Ino dan semua orang. Ino yang melihat Gaara berada dihadapannya langsung diam dan berhenti memberontak. Bahkan Sai melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan mungil Ino. Naruto juga melepaskan kain yang baru saja menjadi penyekat mulut Ino. Mata aquamarine Ino berbinar-binar ketika melihat mata turqouise milik Gaara. Entah mengapa ada rasa kerinduan ketika Gaara dan Ino saling menatap satu sama lain. Ya Ino sudah sangat merindukan sosok seorang Sabaku Gaara dan sebaliknya Gaara juga merindukan sosok seorang Yamanaka Ino. Gaara yang dulu dibencinya dan membuat dirinya frustasi kini muncul di hadapan nya. Mereka berdua ingin melepas kerinduan dengan saling berpelukan tetapi Gaara dan Ino terlalu gengsi dan menjaga image mereka dari tatapan semua orang yang kini tertuju pada Gaara dan dirinya. Terlebih Gaara merasa tidak enak karena ada Sai diantara jarak mereka berdua dan benar saja, Sai yang melihat Gaara dan Ino saling bertatapan mulai terlihat tidak suka.

"Gaara bukankah kau sedang menyusun strategi? Kenapa kau malah datang kesini? Apa kau masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Ino?" Tanya Sai sinis.

"Sai tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu kepada Gaara" Sahut Sasuke yang tidak suka mendengar ucapan hunter lainnya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di ucapan Sasuke. Sai justru makin tidak suka melihat teman-temannya berpihak kepada Gaara.

"Sai maaf jika kedatangan ku justru membuatmu tidak suka. Aku memang sudah tidak mempunyai muka untuk bertemu Ino tapi aku juga tidak ingin membiarkan Ino membunuh dirinya sendiri hanya karena ingin bertemu denganku. Jika Ino mati maka bebanku akan semakin bertambah dan aku yang akan merasa bersalah." Gaara mengehembuskan nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Ino. Kau mungkin sudah mengetahui identitas yang sebenarnya tentang jati diri keluarga Sabaku. Aku minta maaf karena telah berbohong dan membuatmu menderita selama ini. Dan aku ingin untuk terakhir kalinya, tolong kau patuhi setiap instruksi dari Temari dan vampire hunter lainnya. Mereka semua ingin melindungi mu. Dan aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang bertekad untuk melindungi mu. Ada seseorang yang dengan tulus berusaha menjagamu selama ini. Dan orang itu adalah Sai." Jelas Gaara.

Semua orang terkejut mendengar penjelasan Gaara. terlebih Ino yang berdiri membelakangi Sai, tubuhnya menegang mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Sai pun juga ikut terkejut mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

"Gaara aku mohon tetaplah berdiri disini. Aku hanya ingin kau yang berada disini. Bukan orang lain!" Pinta Ino dengan suara lirih. Sai yang mendengar penuturan Ino tidak menyangka kalau Ino lebih membutuhkan Gaara daripada Dirinya.

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal disisi mu. Aku akan pergi menjalankan tugasku demi menyelamatkan mu dan seluruh umat manusia." Jawab Gaara lirih.

"Gaara apa kau selalu begini? Selalu pergi meninggalkan ku seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan ku hah?! Kau jahat!" Ino sudah tidak kuat memebendung setiap buliran-buliaran air matanya yang kini mulai membasahi pipi putih mulusnya. Gaara lalu menghampiri Ino dan tangan kekar miliknya mulai menghapus air mata Ino.

"Jangan menangis! Kau terlihat jelek kalau kau sedang menangis." Ucap Gaara datar. Ino menangkap tangan Gaara dan mengenggamnya kuat.

"Gaara jawab aku. Apa kau akan meninggalkan ku lagi?" Tanya Ino yang menatap intens ke arah Gaara dan matanya tidak lagi mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ino. Ini sudah menjadi jalan hidup ku. Aku mohon kau memahaminya. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku mempercayakan Sai untuk selalu menjagamu." Gaara mempersatukan tangan Sai dengan tangan Ino.

"Nah kalau seperti ini. Aku sudah tenang untuk menjalani misi." Gaara mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Gaara!" Ino merasa tidak rela dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Ino untuk kali ini saja tolong Kau mengerti dengan kondisi ku." Sahut Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang keinginan mu, aku akan menurutinya. Tapi kau harus berjanji jangan pernah meninggalkan ku seenaknya lagi Gaara. Dan kau juga harus berjanji kalau kau harus kembali dengan selamat!"

"Aku berjanji!" Gaara mengusap rambut Ino dengan lembut. Lalu Gaara menepuk bahu Sai pelan. Dan Sai membalas tepukan di bahu milik Gaara. Inoichi yang melihat perilaku Gaara dan Ino tersenyum penuh arti ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hmm baiklah sepertinya urusan ku sudah selesai disini. Dan untuk vampire hunter ayo kita bekerja sama membasmi Madara beserta pasukan akatsuki." Vampire hunter lalu memperstukan tangan mereka dengan Gaara menandakan kalau mereka semua memiliki ikatan persahabatan yang kuat dan memiliki tekad yang kuat juga bersama Gaara. Temari, Kankuro dan Inoichi juga tak mau ketinggalan untuk mempersatukan tangan mereka dengan vampire hunter lainnya. Bahkan Ino, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten ikut bergabung juga.

"SEMANGAT!" Ucap mereka dengan sangat kompak. Dan Gaara akhirnya meninggalkan apartemen Ino bersama Inoichi dan Kankuro setelah mereka bertiga berpamitan dengan Ino dan semua orang.

"Ino. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya." Ucap Gaara lirih di dalam hatinya ketika dia berjalan menjauh dari pandangan Ino dan teman-temannya. Dan di tempat Ino berdiri, wanita bersurai pirang itu masih menatap nanar punggung Gaara yang semakin lama menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Gaara. Aku mencintaimu. Cepatlah kembali untukku!" Ucap Ino lirih didalam hatinya ketika Tubuh Gaara, Kankuro dan Ayahnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

**TBC**

**Note:** Akhirnya chapter 14 update! Dan emiko punya kabar gembira untuk para readers kalau Fanfic **MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE** sebentar lagi akan menuju detik-detik ke chapter akhir! dan emiko minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau update nya kelamaan karena emiko bekerja sangat keras dan berpikir keras juga untuk chapter 14 hoho dan untuk bulan april-mei emiko lagi fokus latihan dance untuk tampil drama terus sebentar lagi menjelang UTS (*curcol). Jadi kalau update chapter akhirnya lama jangan kecewa ya. *emangnya ada yang mau nungguin thor? Dibaca aja udah syukur -_-. Hahaha tapi kemaren di kotak review ff married without love? ada readers yang menunggu untuk chapter 14. Emiko senang ^^. Oh iya, para readers jangan lupa tinggalin kritikan dan saran di kotak review. Emiko mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah mendukung emiko sampai di chapter 14. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya ya!. ^^


End file.
